


The Prince and his three Knights

by Lilly0



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Eventual Romance, Fairy Tale Elements, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Feelings, M/M, Princes & Princesses, Romance, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 68,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/Lilly0
Summary: To seal the new peace agreement Prince Jun is handed over as a gift to the neighbouring kingdom, the Highlands of Ice. There is a legend surrounding Jun and his sisters and brothers, namely that they hold a secret power which will only be awakened to the fullest when their owner falls in love.Tired of reigning the Highlands of the Ice the king announces that one of his three sons - Sho, Satoshi and Kazunari - will inherit the throne. As all of them are good men, loyal and talented, he decides to put a challenge to it: Whoever wins the young mysterious prince's heart will marry him and get the throne.**important side-not: I will not make a love triangle or anything alike. Once Jun decided, he decided. Also Sho and the others won't play dirty.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be really romantic, I promise :D and I promise you all (!) that the brothers won't treat each other like sh*t. It's super fun to write this! Please tell me what you think <3

The first – and only – things King Koichi notices about the young man in front of him are his dark intense eyes and a pair of prominent eyebrows, everything else is covered by a huge scarf that he wears wrapped around his hair and parts of his body.

 

His gaze shifts from the young man to the two soldiers accompanying him, standing right next to him. They both bow in front of Koichi now. “Your Majesty of the Highlands of Ice we bring news from our own king, his Majesty of the Luminous Fields.”

 

Koichi tries to focus on his visitors, because really, nothing bores him more than official visitors when he actually has to follow a certain etiquette. He is bad with etiquettes in general, but he is brilliant in battle and his men respect him highly. He nods towards them now. “What message are you bringing me?”

 

“He has decided that from today on he agrees on your peace-offering. Moreover to emphasize the new bond between your kingdom and his, he is offering you a particularly valuable present.”

 

A present? Well, the King of the Luminous Fields has always followed the protocol very well. Koichi should think of a present in return to make their new bond a steady and good one. Their kingdoms have been in war for as long as Koichi can remember. Even when we was just a little boy. During his and the luminous king’s reign there was a truce, in which slowly prosperity in their countries started to blossom, leading to them finally discussing a settlement between them. He has never seen the King himself, only his advisor. With their new established settlement he hopes they will eventually meet and strengthen their bond so that also the next generations will accept it and not lead the countries into a new war.

 

“A present was not necessary,” he says politely. “As I find our settlement present enough.”

 

“His Majesty insisted,” one of the soldier, apparently one of the generals of the troops, explains with a stoic face.

 

Koichi’s curiosity grows. “So, then tell me what your king has in mind.”

 

The man points at the dark-eyed young man who is covered in the huge scarf. “To show his sincerity in the new-found bond between your countries, he decided to send his youngest son to you. Prince Jun is particularly beautiful and bright, intelligent, and gifted by rare talents that only very few members of the direct blood line of the king possess.”

 

Prince Jun also looks very nervous and sad to be sent here, Koichi adds in his mind. The last sentence of the man evokes his interest though. Talent? It’s said that a certain line of princes and princesses of the Luminous Field have specific powers, which is why the king himself has several wives to ensure many descendants, as not every son or daughter automatically possesses these secret gifts. Koichi doesn’t know what kind of gifts they have, it’s kept as a secret, but the country worships and fears their princes and princesses like they are gods. Some call it even magic. He doubts it though, it sounds like a fairy-tale and a rumour children would make up. By the way the general emphasizes Prince Jun’s talent though, there has to be something about that kid and the legend in general

 

Another question bothers him more though. “May I ask what the king decided for his young son to be here?”

 

“Whatever you want him to be.”

 

Koichi’s gaze wanders back to the young man. He looks almost scared. He was probably never far away from home, and now he suddenly is in a new country, with no one he knows, and an undecided fate in front of him. Koichi’s heart softens immediately. He is probably afraid that he will be held as a slave here, to be a mere tool to the country. Children should never be involved in politics, it’s always been Koichi’s credo.

 

Still… eyeing the young prince his mind starts to form a plan. He smiles suddenly, turning to his main guard – and secret drinking buddy – advisor, and friend. “Call my sons, Nagase-san,” he orders.

 

The tall man nods and bows, and it doesn’t even take fifteen minutes for his three sons to appear. They are his personal pride (although sometimes annoying).

 

Satoshi is the oldest, although with a weaker exterior he is strong in mind. Someone who watches before he acts, who knows his surroundings. Underestimated because of his calm nature, he can be strong and firm when he sees fit.

 

Sho is his second son, extraordinarily intelligent, strong-minded, a true warrior, someone who immediately meets respect by everyone, and who shows strength and determination in battle.

 

And then there is Kazunari, his youngest son. Witty and very smart, he remains in the background until he has gathered enough information to finally attack – with words and fists. Fragile looking he takes it to his advantage and proves everyone not to underestimate him. Strategy is his forte.

 

All of them have their strengths, but also lack smaller things, like every person does. His gaze shifts back to the young prince. “Prince Jun,” he says warmly. “Welcome to my palace and country. You do not need to feel like a prisoner here, you are free to go wherever you want to. See yourself as our guest.”

 

The young prince’s eyes light up slightly, most likely in relief, but he lowers his head immediately again. Being sold to the neighbourhood country as an offer of peace will not easily set his mind at ease, even if the country here will treat him kindly. His own country treated him as a trait after all.

“They say you are strong in mind?” Koichi asks warmly.

 

The prince looks at him again. “Although they say that,” he finally answers with a shaky voice. “I don’t see myself higher than my brothers and sisters.”

 

Koichi eyes him in interest. He seems to have a good character. The glint in his eyes tells him that he is probably not someone to mess around with once his shyness and fears might settle. He takes a wild guess that there is a reason why his father sent him out of all. His father, the king, wants to tighten their bond, probably bothered by the same worries as Koichi that further generations might lead their countries into war again. And now he apparently sent his beautiful, intelligent, young son, who was born with a secret gift and is an important tool to his own country. The general’s eyes were shining in pride when he talked about him, so he seems to be liked by these men.

 

Koichi grins. Tsk… how very smart of this kingdom. And what a great idea on top of that! Why didn’t he think of it first? The king might not have sent his son as a prisoner, but…

 

Koichi smiles at the young man, before looking at the men accompanying him, who look very reluctant to let him go. “I would like to show my gratitude to your king,” he says. “And because of that, the prince will be a guest to us and treated with the utmost respect.” He eyes his sons, wanting them to look after their guest well. Gladly they understand immediately. “Please do not worry about his well-being,” he continues, facing Jun’s companions. “I would like to offer two of you to stay at his side as a personal guard to ensure that he will be treated well here and that there will be nothing missing in his life.”

 

The general nods, relief lighting up in his eyes. He points at one of the young soldiers, who has a kind and calm face. “Yamaguchi-san will remain at our prince’s side. He was his guard from the moment on he was born. And if you, your Majesty, will allow it, I will remain at the prince’s side as well.”

 

“So, it’s set.” Koichi smiles. “Please be our guests tonight. As for you, young prince,” he smiles at Jun, seeing with relief how the young guy slowly seems less tensed. “Why don’t you go with my sons. They will show you where you can sleep. We’ll of course respect your privacy, so you will have your own bathroom and our best room.”

 

Sho steps forward immediately, always the first to go to action and react. He smiles at Jun politely. “My name is Sho, these are my brothers Satoshi and Kazunari. If you like, we would show you your room. We will try to make you feel at home, please don’t hesitate to come to us when you need something.”

 

Jun nods shyly, eyes widening at Sho’s upfront but friendly words. “Thank you,” he stutters. “Sho-san.”

 

He obviously directly spoke to Sho’s gentle heart which he likes to hide behind a tougher exterior. Sho’s eyes immediately shine warmly.

 

Kazunari steps forward too now. “If you have any formal questions, ask the two old men here.” He points at his two brothers. “If you want to do you young-men things, talk to me.”

 

“What?” Sho grumbles. “We are not old men!”

 

Jun’s lips tug. When Nino grins and impishly winks at him, he smiles carefully.

 

Satoshi hasn’t said anything up to now but when they are about to leave the room, Jun stumbles slightly over his huge scarf. Satoshi grabs his arm immediately. “Watch out,” he says. “The grounds here are out of rough stone. It’s easy to fall. We don’t want you to get hurt.”

 

It only sounds like a slight reprimand as Satoshi’s voice is soft and friendly. Jun’s cheeks get coloured into a tinge of red.

 

Deep inside Koichi already celebrates. This works better than expected. All three of his forever-single sons seem to be quite attracted to their unknown guest and the touch of exotic atmosphere he brings with him. Remembering the general’s words about the prince being quite beautiful, Koichi decides to spice things up further. He approaches the young prince and his sons too, pretending to welcome him properly. When he does so, he secretly steps on Jun’s humongous scarf, making it loose. Once his sons and Jun want to leave, the scarf slips down by the sudden movement. It reveals a slender body, with broad shoulders and a small waist, and a very beautiful face with strong features and luscious lips. The luminous king’s beautiful son.

 

Koichi triumphs inwardly when his sons eye Jun in sudden interest. He needs to talk with his main guard and advisor Nagase about this. He chuckles, turning towards Nagase once the young men and Jun’s companions left the room. “I have something to discuss with you,” he says non-chalantly. “Prepare some drinks, we need a plan!”

 

~~~

 

“It’s beautiful here,” Sho says casually. “I know it’s pretty cold and we have snow like ten months a year, but I promise you there are beautiful spots.”

 

“Beautiful spots in case you are all for winter sports, wet clothes and catching the flu,” Kazunari points out teasingly.

 

Jun listens to them carefully. He isn’t sure what to think or what to do actually. King Koichi doesn’t seem like a bad man, and he knows his father sent him here because he expects him to tighten the bond with this country. Jun likes his own country and its people, and his family, although they always treated him with distance and fear because of his gift, but he wants to make this work and to warm up to this country and its inhabitants, and deepen their diplomatic relationship. He has no other choice but to live here after all. He needs to make the best out of it.

 

Still he feels scared. This land is so different, cold and covered in snow, and the castle is thicker and more rustic, not so full of light like his family’s. And it’s freezing cold here. At least the three princes of this country seem to be decent. Jun is actually surprised that they are all so good-looking and charming in their own way. When they smiled at him at the throne room he even blushed.

 

Also they seem to really want to make him feel comfortable here. Which is nice. But doesn’t make him feel any better for the moment.

 

The room he is going to stay in is indeed huge. There is a fire in the fireplace and the bed and the furniture are rather elegant. It almost looks like it was a woman’s room first. “This was our mother’s chambers,” Sho explains, like he can sense his questions. “She sadly passed away a few years ago, but we think this would be the perfect room for you.”

 

“Is it really okay?” Jun asks, feeling unsure all of a sudden. “I can sleep in a smaller, less important room.”

 

“We are glad that someone stays here,” Kazunari says, surprisingly earnest all of a sudden. It’s interesting that he can be like that too, not just sarcastic.

 

Satoshi hasn’t said much up to now but he helps Jun with his luggage and without many words shows him around.

 

Later that afternoon Jun is finally alone. He still has some time to get ready for dinner. He should probably sleep a bit and get some rest, and… He drops into the warm soft bed, his eyes suddenly burning with tears. He feels so alone, without his favourite brother Masaki - the only person in his family who always treated him like a normal human being and loved and cherished him unconditionally and not for his gift - he feels at a loss. It’s like all his happiness is gone all of a sudden. And sure he wants to make his father proud and do this for his people, no matter if they always treated him kindly or not, but… He sobs into his pillow, not realizing how his tired body shivers.

 

Then however he suddenly feels a warm hand stroking his head softly. He is too out of it to really look and care for who it is. The hand doesn’t go away, it keeps brushing over his hair in a reassuring way until Jun slowly drifts into sleep. It has to be Yamaguchi, his personal guard and only friend. When he wakes up two hours later, he feels drained, but not cold anymore. To his surprise his body is covered by a thick blanket and next to him is a can with hot tea. And a note next to it. _I figured you might feel cold. Please watch your health. And don’t worry, Jun-san, it is going to be alright._

 

How nice of Yamaguchi. Jun blinks in surprise at the note, a warm feeling spreading inside him all of a sudden. That’s nice actually. Really nice.

 

 

~~~

 

Koichi is in an incredible good mood throughout the entire dinner. It doesn’t go unnoticed by him that his kind sons are indeed attending to Jun, with quite some effort even. He takes a deep breath, exchanging a secret glance with Nagase. “I have something to announce,” he says after a while. Everyone except for Nagase and Jun’s general, who tunred out to be a man named Sakamoto and whom Koichi called to his meeting with Nagase before, look at him in surprise.

 

“What is it father?” Sho asks. “Are you feeling unwell? Should we call someone?”

 

Koichi smiles. “Nothing like that.” He stands up, looking earnest now. “I just today made an important decision. By the end of the year I’ll announce my heir to the throne,” he says, well aware that although his sons love each other and respect him as their father and king, they are very competitive on top of that. “I’m tired of reigning this country and want to give the land a new young king. One of you will be my successor. However, all three of you are good men and have important strengths and talents. Over the years it got more and more difficult to decide.” His sons blink, but there is also a look of pride on their faces for being considered an option to becoming king.

 

Koichi turns to the young prince. “Jun-san,” he says with warmth. “The reason your father sent you here is not just any, am I right?”

 

Jun nods. “The general hopefully informed you,” he says.

 

“He did. But I’m not going to just decide it myself, but let’s talk about this later,” he answers, making his young sons look at him in confusion. “So, my lovely sons.” He grins impishly. “As I can’t decide who will be the best representative for this country, I’ll test you within this upcoming year, and once the year is over, I’ll announce my successor.” All three of them look at him through wide-opened eyes. “I just decided that one of you will have the honour to inherit the throne. The condition to it, I won’t tell you. But I’ll watch you properly throughout the next year, and once we celebrate Christmas I will reveal the new king.”

 

“May I say something?” Kazunari intervenes, as always the first one to find his speech when everyone else can’t.

 

“Yes.”

 

Kazunari looks at Nagase first, who looks away with a grin, then back to Koichi. “This is a competition between us, just that we don’t know the rules to this game? And the winner gets the throne?”

 

Koichi nods, his lips tugging slightly, already sensing how his sons’ competitive sides are awaking.

 

“I accept,” Kazunari says, not much to Koichi’s surprise. His youngest son looks determined and highly motivated. “I don’t know what you are plotting but I accept.”

 

“I accept too,” Sho agrees naturally, eyes gleaming already.

 

Satoshi nods, his lips turning into a smile when he looks at Koichi. “I am in too.”

 

 

~~~

 

_Nagase pours wine into Koichi’s glass before filling his own. They clink their glasses together. “You know what I’ve been thinking,” Koichi says. “This young shy prince, Jun-san, isn’t he beautiful?”_

_“Yes,” Nagase chuckles. “I know. The King of the Luminous Fields has certain intentions it seems.”_

_“He sent us his beautiful son, young, just off age.” Koichi muses. “Said to be born with the gift, whatever this means.”_

_“I’ve been sneaking around the guards that accompanied him. Jun-san is said to have a good character, a kind heart. He behaves well, is well-mannered.” Nagase points out. “He is also indeed been born with a gift, though they didn’t mention what it is. Seems like deep inside they are scared because he is different.”_

_Koichi nods. “We could need someone like him here,” he says. “My sons are good men, but they lack someone who will keep them grounded, who will care for them, someone soft who awakes their own soft side, someone who has exactly the qualities they lack.”_

_“Someone like the young prince,” Nagase points out. He looks at Koichi thoughtfully. “You are thinking about marriage?”_

_“Indeed I am,” Koichi muses. “Let’s talk to the general, shall we?”_

_The general, who joins their invitation shortly afterwards, is a man named Sakamoto. He has a slender stature, but a strong face and even stronger eyes. He politely accepts the glass of wine Koichi offers him, and it impresses Koichi that he doesn’t show any fear. He has always believed that the people of the Luminous Fields are only soft and fragile, but obviously they aren’t. “You have brought us a bait, haven’t you?” Koichi asks._

_Sakamoto looks at them for a long while, eyebrows scrunched. “Indeed I have.”_

_“Then tell us more about the prince,” Koichi demands, not able to hide the curiosity in his voice. “Everything you can tell us, as long as you are honest. I don’t want to hear any lies.”_

_“I’m never lying,” Sakamoto says calmly. “Up to now only two members of the royal family have the gift. The young prince is one of them. His sister is already married to a count, it’s ensured that her gift will continue to live through the next generation.”_

_“What kind of gift?” Nagase wants to know._

_“I can’t tell you,” Sakamoto says earnestly. “I would betray my country if I did” He looks at them intensely. “But I’ll tell you something else which I shouldn’t.”_

_“Something you shouldn’t?” Koichi asks, raising his eyebrow. “Why?”_

_“Prince Jun is a kind-hearted soul, he always treats everyone with respect, even the maids and the ones with the lowest position. He has always listened well to me and Yamaguchi, and followed his father’s orders. But in our country, although the princes and princesses with the gift are looked upon like gods, they are also feared and grow up isolated. He was barely allowed to leave the castle and its grounds, he could never talk to someone his age or to other people in general, which is why he is so shy and frightened.”_

_“Of course, what people don’t know, they fear,” Nagase comments with a frown. “I hope you forgive me for saying this, but I find it highly hypocritical that the country uses its gifted members as a tool, but doesn’t show them any respect or love.”_

_Sakamoto nods. “Jun-san grew up all alone and isolated. Like his sister, now that she is married though her status is a bit better.” He shakes his head. “Nothing about the prince is scary, his gift isn’t scary either, but superstition and rumours are. His only friend up to now is one of his brothers, Masaki, the only person aside from me and Yamaguchi who treats him with kindness. He did not deserve to grow up like he did. Would his father and those teaching him about his gift beat him? No. But would they treat him like someone who they estimated as a person with feelings? No.”_

_Koichi frowns. Exactly why he never liked the King of the Luminous Field. He is said to being sneaky and shady. Koichi’s own people on the other hand are a lot more upfront, rough sometimes and straight-forward, but they never lack real warmth. “There is more, isn’t it?”_

_Sakamoto smiles. “I want to see the young prince happy. Maybe here he can be. The people here are different, and I know you want to marry him to one of your sons, don’t you?”_

_Koichi nods. “Naturally. A prince of his status and of his heritage, with his qualities and a natural gift, whatever it is, is a good catch. I want one of my sons to have him at his side. For my country it will be good. Don’t fear though, we are not going to treat him as a mere tool only because it’s a political decision. Everyone who is married to one of our people is part of us, and will be treated as such, no matter what he or she is or where they come from. It’s one of our rules.”_

_Sakamoto nods contently, apparently pleased with what he heard. “If you, just as you said, ensure me that he will be treated as a person here not just as an object and tool, be allowed to go outside and be as free as your own sons, that your sons and everyone else will treat him with the same respect they would show towards one of their own, then I’ll tell you a secret.”_

_Koichi exchanges a look with Nagase. “A secret?”_

_“Yes, but I want you to form a contract with me, before I tell you,” Sakamoto says firmly, surprising Koichi by being so upfront. “I will tell you, but only if you give me a written contract including my conditions. It should contain everything you just told and promised me.”_

_Koichi nods. He normally doesn’t like to be pressured like this, but in this case he doesn’t mind. What he promised Sakamoto was not something unusual, besides he knows Sakamoto might just deal him an interesting piece of information. He gives Nagase a sign to prepare what Sakamoto asked them for, and ten minutes later they have set up the contract which both he and Sakamoto sign. “I hope this is worth it,” Koichi says warningly._

_“It is,” Sakamoto says earnestly. He bends forward slightly, his voice low. “The prince has gifts that will make your country blossom and grow, he will bring prosperity, but…”_

_“But?” Nagase asks curiously._

_“His power only awakes to the fullest if he falls in love.”_

_Koichi’s eyes widen. “What?”_

_“The powers of our gifted ones grow with their love. If they marry someone they love, their gifts will blossom and nourish and they will be able to use them to the fullest.”_

_Koichi and Nagase exchange a look. “It means he needs to fall in love…”_

_“You have three sons,” Sakamoto points out. “They couldn’t be more different. And all of them with interesting personalities and qualities. Jun has not received much love up to now, his heart is soft and vulnerable and he will probably fall for one of them. He has no experience with love or with an intimate relationship to someone, you will need to raise his awareness that all three of them might be a choice for him.”_

_Nagase tilts his head. “This is interesting,” he muses. “Koichi-san,” he addresses Koichi informally, like they normally only do in private. “You need to play your cards well.”_

_“I could tell Jun, privately, that I want him to stay here and that I want him to choose one of my sons,” Koichi muses. “Choose himself.”_

_Sakamoto nods. “He will eye them differently then. As potential candidates for marriage. The fact that it will be his choice will make him aware of them and probably lead to feelings at one point.”_

_“The question is, how will I make my sons court him. All three of them. Normally I would just choose one of them, and they would naturally follow my orders. I’ve already been looking for fitting partners for them.”_

_Nagase smirks. “You could,” he grins impishly. “Make it your condition.”_

_Koichi’s eyes snap open. “What?”_

_“You plan on telling them that you will choose your successor, don’t you? You are thinking about mentioning a condition, although you don’t have any, have you?”_

_“You are right, I just want to see how they will react throughout the next year.”_

_“Then make it your condition,” Nagase chuckles. “Whoever manages to capture the prince’s heart…”_

_“…should be my successor,” Koichi adds, eyes suddenly shining in interest. “Yes, Tomoya-san, YES! They are all good warriors, all strong, good men. But whoever of them shoes the sensitivity and insight, the patience, the ability to make a shy and closed person open up, has more to him and qualities he will need to be a good king.”_

_The three men grin brightly. “I’ll expect yours and Yamaguchi-kun’s help,” Koichi says with a grin towards Sakamoto. “We need to ensure that we have the perfect setting for love to blossom between two of them~”_

_“I won’t worry about your sons,” Nagase grins. “They already seem to be interested. Jun-san is so different and exotic, and shy, it naturally speaks to their nature, to their heart. And as for Jun… that’s going to be one of your son’s task.”_

_“You will stay here, just as you said,” Koichi tells Sakamoto. “You and Yamaguchi know Jun-san well and can be there for him when he needs advice.”_

_“I promised my king to stay here in case you need me,” Sakamoto says casually._

_They all laugh and clink their glasses. “To love,” Koichi says._

_“To yours and mine princes,” Sakamoto adds._

_“To lots of kissing and sex,” Nagase adds casually, making all of them laugh._

 

 

Koichi has kept Jun and his guard Yamaguchi at his side, even after everyone else left the gathering.

 

Jun looks at Koichi nervously. “Your Majesty, it doesn’t matter for me,” he says after a while, picking up Koichi’s hint during the dinner immediately. “I will marry whoever you pick for me, your Majesty.”

 

Of course he minds. His hands shiver and his voice sounds strained.

 

“How old are you, Jun-san?”

 

“20,” Jun answers nervously.

 

Pretty young. He just hit the legal age, it seems.

 

Koichi smiles. “We’ll change the usual formalities,” he explains, following the plan he set up together with Nagase and Sakamoto. “This is my offer, Jun-san: I won’t force you into marriage, you will choose yourself. At the end of the year, you will tell us who you will want to marry. Your chosen one will inherit the throne.”

 

Jun gasps in surprise. “I am the condition to the throne?” he asks in shock.

 

“Yes.”

 

“But…” Jun blushes. “Why didn’t you tell your sons, my King?”

 

Koichi smiles. “Because I want them and you to be as natural around each other as possible. Just imagine they knew?”

 

He doesn’t tell Jun that he together with Nagase and Sakamoto indeed plans on telling his sons too, just so they know they need to court Jun. But he wants to keep each party oblivious that the other knows, well aware that chances for blossoming feelings are better if they are oblivious. He also knows marrying just any girl or guy won’t interest his boys, but the fact that it’s a real prince, and they will be able to tie the knot with another country, and become a figure of prosperity and peace, will get them interested. Jun is beautiful and brings something exotic to their country, almost like a rare wild animal. It will ensure him his sons’ attraction.

 

Koichi chuckles inwardly. He wonders if the rumours about these princes of the luminous fields are really true. He has never believed it, but now with Sakamoto’s revelations…who knows?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koichi continues to plot. The brothers vow to play fair. And Sho is the first to step up his game?

The first thing Sho noticed when he looked at Jun was that he looked terrified. Of course he does. He was sent to an unknown country full of people that are strangers to him, leading a life he isn’t used to in a climate he isn’t used to live in. He surely feels horrible now. And Sho’s heart just clenches in sympathy for him.

 

Besides he is quite a sight. Features like Jun has are not very common in the Highlands of Ice. He looks so exotic and beautiful. His beauty is messing with Sho’s mind.

 

On top of that their father literally just dropped the bomb now by telling them he will choose his successor, to conditions he won’t tell them.

 

Hence Sho decides to hold an emergency meeting with his brothers in his chamber. “So,” Sho starts after a while, handing each of his brothers a cup of tea before taking one for himself. “What do we think about this?”

 

Kazunari hums. “I don’t like how it’s a sly move from our old man. He doesn’t even tell us his conditions. It’s like he wants to check how we react while not knowing anything.” He grins. “But at the same time I’m impressed by it. It could have been my idea, really.”

 

“You don’t mind us battling it out without knowing what it’s about?” Sho wants to know.

 

“It’s not like we have an option,” Satoshi says calmly.

 

“What do you think, Sho?” Kazunari asks in return.

 

Sho stays quiet for a while. “I want us to play fair,” he says after a while, carefully throwing a glance into Kazunari’s direction.

 

His little brother blushes. “I would never betray my own brothers,” he huffs. “Whoever wins, will win fair and square!”

 

Sho nods contently, knowing he can have faith in Kazu’s words. He might be a tease and strategic genius, but he is not a liar. Sho tilts his head, his mind going back to this very turbulent day, with the arrival of Jun. “What do we think about the young prince?” Sho asks curiously.

 

“He is indeed beautiful,” Kazunari grins. “I might just snatch him for myself.”

 

“I want to see you trying,” Sho grumbles.

 

“Why?” Kazunari grins. “Are you interested?”

 

Sho can’t help a blush spreading on his cheeks. “Well, he is pretty and so different to all the other men and women here. And kind of cute… how he blushed. I haven’t seen someone blushing for real in what seems forever.”

 

“I wonder what it is,” Satoshi muses after a while. “What’s making him so attractive? It’s like he is emitting certain energy. It’s like it’s magic.”

 

Sho and Kazunari look at him in surprise. “What do you mean?”

 

Satoshi chuckles. “Haven’t you realized? The moment father a _ccidentally_ tugged his scarf off, everyone in the room got interested.”

 

“Well, he is beautiful,” Sho analyses dryly, not believing in magic or anything else. “Has a pretty figure and shiny hair. Then these lips and the shy smile. No one in this country is particularly beautiful, they are all warriors, and it’s cold, hence their skin is rough and their stature rather thick. Of course everyone is interested. I don’t believe in magic.”

 

Satoshi smiles slightly. “I’m not talking about magic, Sho. But that he naturally awakes a protective instinct in people. It’s interesting.”

 

“They say that a certain line of princes and princesses from the Luminous Fields are not bodily strong hence they have a natural alluring aura to keep them safe,” Kazunari explains randomly. “This is one of the more believable rumours. I have heard quite some more.”

 

Sho frowns when he hears Kazunari’s explanation. He is not interested in any kinds of rumours or alike, but something he finds worrying. “If this is true, and Prince Jun radiates a rather helpless aura, we need to watch out for him. This is a rough land,” he says after a while. “And as we all figured, he is beautiful. We need to make sure that no one here does something immoral to him.”

 

“Yes,” Satoshi says earnestly. “And we should do something about his situation here,” he adds. “He looked so scared the whole day.”

 

“I agree,” Sho agrees. “Let’s make him feel comfortable here and show him that this place and its people are nice.” He pauses. “So, we agree that we’ll play fair?”

 

“And we’ll stay loyal brothers forever,” Kazunari adds. “No hard feelings.”

 

“No tricks,” Sho says.

 

“No games, no badmouthing, no deliberate obstacles to the others,” Satoshi continues.

 

They all nod in agreement and clink their glasses to set their promise to each other. Sho smiles in relief. He has brought up this topic because he wanted to make sure what he already knew: They wouldn’t betray each other. When he takes another sip of his drink, he thinks about Jun again and how he sat at the dinner table, pretty pale and intimidated, looking like a little sheep with a hoard of wolves. His heart clenches slightly. Poor guy, was sent to an unknown country as bait. Like he was sold to them. He probably has nowhere else to go to.

 

Besides he looks way too fragile in Sho’s eyes. He probably has never had the chance to train with someone or be outside. The kingdom he is from is known for its sunny weather, but this kid is so pale like he hardly goes outside.

 

 

~~~

 

 

As Sho guessed correctly Jun indeed hardly leaves his chamber. He hasn’t seen him anywhere else except for the dining room and the salon for breakfast, lunch and dinner. He answers to questions and is always polite, but immediately retreats to his room when he can. Just as Satoshi said they need to make him relax. First of all he needs to like this place here, or at least give the country a chance.

 

“We should probably try to become friends with him,” Sho says to Satoshi when they see how Jun excuses himself to his room again.

 

“Yes,” Satoshi answers. “He is scared.”

 

“The situation is indeed unsettling for him. He was basically sold to our father.”

 

Satoshi smiles. “Sho,” he says calmly. “That’s a problem too. But furthermost he is scared of us.”

 

Sho blinks. “Of us? Are you sure? But why?”

 

Satoshi shrugs.

 

They don’t have the time to discuss it further as they get interrupted by their father’s guard Nagase, demanding their assistance. Later that day however when the sun shines unusually high and warmer than normal, Sho decides to lure the young prince out of his chambers.

 

Jun answers the knock immediately, his eyes widening when he sees Sho. He seems to be nervous all of a sudden, and Sho immediately recalls Satoshi’s statement from before. Jun might be scared of them…?

 

“Sho-san,” Jun eyes him warily. “May I help you?”

 

He smiles warmly, trying to ease the other’s tension. “Indeed you can,” he says non-chalantly. “I need a training partner.”

 

Jun is obviously surprised by his request. “A training partner?”

 

“I haven’t practised my sword fighting skills in a while, and as everyone else is preoccupied I wondered if you would like to join me.”

 

Jun’s eyes widen. “But I don’t know how to fight,” he stutters.

 

He is so cute!! Sho’s heart immediately warms up. “Do you want to learn?” he offers. “I have trained lots of guys and even women before, you can trust my abilities.”

 

“Women here learn to fight?” Jun asks in obviously surprise.

 

“If they want to.” Sho nods. “So, what do you think?”

 

Jun blinks again. “I… do you think I can?”

 

“Why not?” Sho asks surprised.

 

“I’m pretty weak,” Jun explains. “And not really trained. I’m probably going to hinder you more than to help you.”

 

“I doubt this is possible.” Sho looks at him openly. “As I said I’ve trained lots of young guys up to now. And I’m sure you will do well. We’ll start slow.” He looks at Jun thoughtfully. “The princes in your country don’t fight?”

 

“It depends on the skills we were born with,” Jun points out cryptically. “My favourite older brother is trained. But I was not allowed to fight. I was supposed to stay inside…”

 

Stay inside… Sho eyes him in interest. He wasn’t allowed to go outside? But why? “What kind of skills were you supposed to train?” he asks. “Study?”

 

“Only the necessary,” Jun mumbles, blushing. “I wished I would be more educated…”

 

Sho laughs. “If you want to study and learn more, I’ll talk to Satoshi. He can help you.” He looks into Jun’s room and points at his warm jacket and scarf. “Dress warmly,” he orders. “I’ll wait for you outside.”

 

Jun stares at him in surprise. “Satoshi-san?” he asks. “You will ask him to help me with my studies? But… I don’t want to bother anyone.”

 

Sho chuckles. “You don’t.” He smiles. “Give us a chance, Jun-san, to prove you that we are actually decent people.”

 

Jun’s eyes seem to light up at Sho’s statement, relief washing over his face. “I…” he smiles carefully. “I would love train with you.”

 

“Then come,” Sho says casually. “I’m going to await you at the entrance hall.”

 

 

~~~

 

Jun lost count of how often he dropped down into the snow, but each time he did, Sho kindly helped him up again. He felt cold first when he stepped outside, the land covered by snow. Everything is so white but at the same time scary that Jun doesn’t even want to take a closer look.

 

To his surprise though he doesn’t feel cold anymore when he and Sho train. Sho looks firm and strict, but is a surprisingly patient and good teacher. One and a half hour later Jun’s footwork became so much better that he doesn’t drop down anymore on the slippery ground. He doesn’t even know how long they have been outside until Satoshi approaches them from a larger, flat building which Jun assumes are the stables.

 

“Enough you two,” he says firmly.

 

Sho chuckles. “But we are having so much fun older brother, right Jun-san?”

 

Jun nods. “Yes.”

 

A smile spreads on Satoshi’s face. “Then you can continue tomorrow.” He waves towards Jun, waiting till he approaches him and wraps a huge scarf around his body.

 

Jun blushes. “But I’m feeling warm.”

 

Satoshi chuckles. “Now you do.” He tucks Jun into the gigantic scarf properly. “But working out made you sweat and once you cooled down, you will realize just how cold you feel. And we don’t want you to catch a fever, do we?”

 

Jun nods shyly. “We don’t.”

 

Satoshi chuckles. “Don’t give me such a sheepish look, or I’ll feel like I’m your parent. And I’m really not that old.”

 

Jun smiles. “No you aren’t.” And. “Thank you.”

 

Sho has put their practice-swords – naturally they didn’t start with real ones for now – and armour aside and cleaned everything up before approaching them too. “Did you have fun, Jun-san?”

 

Jun nods. He really had. “You were so patient, thank you. I’m sorry for being so bad.”

 

“Not at all,” The look in Sho’s eyes is honest. “You weren’t bad at all. Considering this is even your first lesson, you were showing quite some understanding.”

 

“He is right,” Satoshi agrees. “I watched you for a while. Your body is flexible and you know how to move.”

 

“But I lack strength,” Jun argues, feeling slightly embarrassed at being a man and not having any strength at all. In this country here everyone seemed to be so strong. And Sho told him that even women here train and know how to fight.

 

“You can easily build up muscles,” Satoshi explains to him. “Give yourself a proper chance. Besides there are different kind of strengths. Take use of the goods you have, and the other parts will blossom too.”

 

“Satoshi,” Sho smiles. “Sometimes you sound like the personification of Buddha.”

 

“Indeed he does!” another voice can be heard from behind them and with a swift movement Kazunari has swung himself over the fence and sat down on top of it, feet dangling. “But he knows what he is talking about.” He winks at Jun. “Just don’t let him scold you too much.”

 

Satoshi rolls his eyes. “I’m not scolding anyone.”

 

“You totally do,” Kazunari teases. “You have this calm exterior and then you say something, and half an hour later I realize you actually were reprimanding me or someone else. It’s a gift, really.”

 

Jun smiles all of a sudden. He doesn’t know why, but his heart feels warmer all of a sudden. He still remembers the king’s words, that he needs to marry one of his sons, but this fate here seems better than staying at home and getting a random guy chosen for him, someone who treats him as a gadget only, a tool, someone who doesn’t even consider his feelings or well-being. Someone who won’t tease him just to make him laugh, or take the time to train him and scold him when he doesn’t watch out for his health. Of course it’s still an arranged marriage, but at least these three guys treat him with respect. For someone in his position and with his abilities, it’s already a huge step forward not to be seen as a mere tool. These three seem not to be too bad after all. He doesn’t need to be madly in love, he has already given up on this long ago. When he was a child and it got discovered what he was, he knew he would never have a choice. A kind person who treats him with respect is all he wishes for. At one point he knows that that these three princes will realize that they have to battle it out between them, so that one of them can marry him and inherit the throne, but Jun doesn’t mind…much. They are kind enough.

 

 

~~~

 

 

Aside from his deal with Sakamoto and Nagase and their well-formed plan to tell Jun and his sons individually what this will be about, Koichi is not someone to put pressure on others but at the same time doesn’t like to keep things solely to coincidence. Also he doesn’t like the fact that he plaid with open cards towards Jun, but kept things from his sons – it’s against his upfront nature. Hence he is glad that his plan allows him to indeed talk to them. Wondering how they should achieve it that his sons and Jun would still act natural around each other, he and his partners in crime – namely Nagase and Sakamoto – came to the conclusion it might be the best to tell his three sons too, but not tell them that Jun knows. All parties involved are informed then but won’t know about each other’s information.

 

Hence he calls his sons to him said evening. He sends his servants away and pours all three of them and himself a drink, signalling them to sit down. While they still chat with each other, he starts playing a party of chess with each of them, very delighted by the fact how much they differ in their choices. Sho will always go into direct attack, Kazunari will play tactical and Satoshi will stay defensive first, almost like he doesn’t care, and then strike out of the blue. They are good men with individual strengths, each of them with a good heart but with different ways to handle a problem and solve it.

 

Koichi chose to play along with using Jun as bait, because he knows his sons will eventually be interested in him. But the fact that the young prince was probably always seen as a tool with only one use seen in him – namely his secretive power – won’t make it easy for them to make him fall for one of them. And as Sakamoto told him, Jun needs to fall in love to be able to use the full amount of his power… whatever that’s supposed to mean.

 

Whoever of his sons manages to make him open his heart might need to show he right amount of insight, patience and sensitivity. All of them are smart, nice, and good fighters, well-respected, but he wants to see which one of them actually can be this other personality too.

 

He smiles slightly. “I decided on something.”

 

“Again?” Kazunari asks, as always not afraid of anything or anyone.

 

Koichi’s lips tug. “It might not come as a surprise to you, or maybe it does. If you think about it properly though, you will realize it’s only the inevitable consequence.”

 

Sho eyes him curiously. “What do you want us to do, father?”

 

Koichi looks at them for a long while, insistently. “I want one of you to marry the young prince,” he comes to the point immediately, but doesn’t tell them that it’s his condition to get the throne. This part of the game will remain his secret.

 

His sons’ eyes go wide. “Marry?” Sho asks in surprise. “What…” He exchanges a surprised look with Kazunari.

 

“I mean… we know we are in that age, and you already told us you were looking for fitting partners,” Kazunari admits. “And our options are limited as we can’t just marry anyone.”

 

“We’ll of course accept anyone you choose for us, father,” Sho agrees. “We are just surprised that it’s a political marriage.”

 

Satoshi doesn’t seem to be surprised, hence Koichi eyes him curiously. “You are not surprised, my son?”

 

Satoshi shrugs. “I figured there was a reason you immediately summoned us when he arrived. Also, he was sent here as a gadget. An offer of peace. There are only two solutions for him to stay here…”

 

“Right,” Sho says warily. “I didn’t think about that… He has two possibilities to remain in this country legally. Be a slave or prisoner…”

 

“…or marry,” Kazunari adds.

 

“I do not keep hostages, but I can’t merely keep him as a guest either, not forever. I talked to the general, his personal guard, and Nagase-san has been sneaking around the guards, trying to gather as much information as possible. Jun-san is said to be strong in mind and smart, and kind. He has the ideal qualities to be a partner for one of you,” Koichi says calmly. “He will be a good choice of husband.”

 

“He is indeed interesting,” Sho points out. “I won’t deny that. I’m just surprised by how his country treats its princes. Because he told me he was never allowed to train outside or even be much outside. He also said his father didn’t see the necessity to let him study much. What is his purpose?”

 

Koichi hums. “His purpose lies probably somewhere else. Like a rare creature he needed to focus on different things. No one estimated it important that he would study something or get a strong body. It’s not why he exists.”

 

“Pretty sad,” Satoshi comments. “I thought the people of the Luminous Field are a lot more respectful towards each other, not that cold hearted.”

 

“They are,” Koichi explains. “But I told you, Jun and maybe also some of his sisters and brothers have important… gifts. It makes them different. Like a valuable possession but at the same time they also evoke envy and fear.”

 

Kazunari rolls his eyes. “Prejudice and discrimination. So, they kept him like they would keep a rare animal.”

 

Koichi nods. “And you, my three sons, are slowly approaching the age were you need to present our country with a fitting spouse or fiancé. A marriage with Jun-san will tie our countries together and keep the lands in peace. Don’t forget I’m still your king. I chose Jun-san. One of you will marry him.”

 

They nod at his words.

 

Kazunari tilts his head, a frown gracing his pretty face. “Who?” he asks, as always his sharp mind works perfectly. “Or are you saying we are supposed to battle it out between us?”

 

“That’s exactly what I meant,” Koichi answers dryly.

 

“We understand your orders,” Sho says. “But allow me one question.”

 

Koichi nods.

 

“Why don’t you choose one of us for him?”

 

Koichi eyes them for a while, before nodding slightly. He can answer this question. “A certain bloodline of the princes and princesses of the luminous field have certain powers, but it says they only awake when they fall in love. This kid comes from exactly this bloodline.”

 

“And you believe that?” Sho asks in surprise. “In magic?”

 

“We have dragons and fortune-tellers here,” Koichi points out. “It’s just as magical. So, do I believe that this kid has a power that only awakes fully when he is in love? Maybe I do, maybe I don’t.” Koichi looks at them earnestly. “No matter what. I expect you to give your best and make him feel well-respected and appreciated here. This is going to be his home from now on, and I want him to gradually feel like he belongs here. Treat him with kindness and respect, just like you would treat anyone else. Clear?”

 

His sons nod. “Yes.”

 

All three of them seem to be deeply in their thoughts. That’s good, Koichi grins. He has seen them interacting with Jun already. Now he has just pushed them into the right direction…   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... the brothers decided to fight fair.  
> Sho seems to be interested and is already going into attack? :D The others need to follow fast and not wait too long, it seems ^^  
> Oh, and they now know they are supposed to court Jun (they don't know though that whoever wins his heart will become the next heir)  
> More hints about Jun's special power. I'm curious what you'll think once I reveal it ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun struggles to adapt to his new life, away from home

Jun dreams of green meadows and flower gardens, of colourful birds flying through the sky, of wide and white beaches, sand dunes, exotic trees and fruits and the ocean.

 

“Do you want us to stop?” Satoshi asks him. “You seem to be far away with your mind.”

 

Jun blushes furiously at this remark. He has completely forgotten where he is and what he is doing. It happens quite often to him that he escapes via his thoughts. He lowers his head. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be,” Satoshi says calmly. “It’s not easy for you right now, so don’t pressure yourself. You just shouldn’t doze off all the time, you might miss too much of your present if you do so.”

 

It’s weird that this comes from Satoshi out of all. Most of the time it’s just really hard to tell if he listens or not. “What about you?” Jun asks in return, before he realizes what he just said. He blushes a bit, scared that Satoshi might be angry, but to his surprise Satoshi just chuckles.

 

He pokes Jun’s forehead. “I know when I can doze off and when I need to listen. Besides…” he smiles. “Sometimes it’s just the look on my face. People think I’m not there with them, while I actually am.”

 

“Sorry,” Jun mutters.

 

“You are apologizing too much,” Satoshi says earnestly. “If it really bothers you so much than try not to do it again.” Anyone else might have sounded angry or annoyed, and Jun might have been upset, but with the calm way Satoshi phrases his words and still brings his point across, Jun can’t feel hurt. Instead he immediately takes his advice to heart and nods.

 

“I’ll try,” he promises.

 

Satoshi closes the book in front of them. He and Sho have met regularly with Jun to teach him whatever he wants to learn, and Jun appreciates it so much that they do this for him, although he guesses that their motives might be more than just teaching him. It didn’t slip his attention that they might be courting him, just, to his surprise none of them crosses a certain line, there are no touches, no pressure, nothing. They just show him their respect and spend time with him. It’s almost like they want him to feel well here and like this place.

 

“What were you thinking about?” Satoshi asks all of a sudden. “Something bothers you, doesn’t it?”

 

“It’s okay,” Jun answers warily.

 

Satoshi looks at him through questioning eyes. “Are you homesick?” he asks all of a sudden, making Jun grow pale. Satoshi smiles reassuringly. “It’s nothing bad or unusual to be homesick, Jun-san. I guess in comparison to your home this place has to seem rustic and cold and edgy and not really alluring. But it’s not as bad as you imagine it to be.”

 

Jun doesn’t know why it is, maybe because Satoshi was so easily reading his mind or because he just said the right words, but something in his eyes prickles. Satoshi seems to realize it too because he swiftly changes the topic. “Is there something you want to do?”

 

Jun looks up in surprise. “To do?”

 

“Something you want to try out?” Satoshi smiles. “You are practising regularly with Sho, and I know Kazunari has shown you around in town, but is there something else?”

 

Jun shakes his head.

 

Satoshi smiles. “Yes there is.” He pokes Jun’s upper arm teasingly until Jun can’t help but chuckle. To be honest he feels a bit scared of Satoshi’s observing eyes – he wonders what he sees and thinks, and it’s hard to tell what he feels. He is a bit intimidating, even more so than Sho. Maybe because he is less upfront. Sho is really straight-forward most of the time, Satoshi rather watches, and it’s a bit hard for Jun to tell if he even somehow of likes him. “Tell me, please.”

 

“I’ve seen your stables with the beautiful horses, and I’ve never gone horse riding,” Jun admits much to his own surprise. “But it doesn’t mean that we need to do this. Or anything alike. It’s just… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

 

“You are saying sorry again,” Satoshi stops him, his voice serious. “There is nothing to apologize about. If you say sorry for no reason again, I’m going to punish you.”

 

Jun looks up in surprise and worry, but when he sees Satoshi smirking teasingly at him, he can’t help a careful smile. He doesn’t know why but he always feels a bit shy around him, maybe because he always looks so serious and is older than he is, but obviously he is a very kind person.

 

“Can we continue?” Jun asks carefully.

 

“Do you really want to?” Satoshi asks in return. “We don’t have to if you don’t feel like it.”

 

“I do feel like it now,” Jun says. “I won’t doze off again, I promise.”

 

Satoshi nods in approval. “Well, then let’s continue.”

 

~~~

 

Jun is about to go to his room and sleep when he feels a warm hand wrapping around his wrist. “Jun-san,” Kazunari smirks. “You’ve done nothing but study and train the last days. How about you do something fun now?”

 

“Something fun?” Jun asks curiously, something about the way Kazunari’s eyes glint immediately pulls him in. It’s weird, but the way Kazunari looks mischievous sometimes interests Jun deeply. He reminds him a bit of his favourite brother Masaki, but at the same time Kazunari seems to be a lot more sneaky and teasing, which is kind of… interesting. It’s something Jun always wanted to be. In a way he envies Kazunari for it, but not in a bad way. It rather draws him to him.

 

“Yes,” Kazunari chuckles. “Dress up a bit, I’ll pick you up in half an hour.”

 

“What should I wear?” Jun asks carefully.

 

“Nothing too fancy. Your black pants, and you have this wine-red tunic, don’t you?” Jun nods, and Kazunari smiles. “It’s perfect.”

 

Jun does as Kazunari has told him. Actually while he puts on his clothes, he figures that his whole life he has been doing what others tell him, but then… it would be really impolite to decline Kazunari’s offer, and to be honest, he is kind of curious. Kazunari has a way to awake his interest and curiosity.

 

Just like the other promised him he picks him half an hour later. To Jun’s surprise they go to the town which he by now has seen several times. This time however Kazunari leads him towards a bigger building with a guard outside that bows towards him and eyes Jun curiously.

 

“Where are we?” Jun stutters.

 

“This is a party,” Kazunari smiles. “I’m sorry for dragging you to this place, but I thought you might need and want some fun. Don’t worry.” He looks at Jun encouragingly. “No one is going to treat you badly.”

 

“Prince Kazunari!” Some guys and girls cheer towards Kazunari, who smiles in return.

 

Jun feels his stomach clench nervously, and his hands get sweaty as Kazunari pulls him towards the group of people. They bow politely, but nevertheless they seem to act pretty casual around Kazunari. He points at Jun now. “This is my friend and our guest, Prince Jun.”

 

The eyes of the little group light up in interest. “We’ve heard from you!” a brown-haired guy exclaims excitedly. “Allow me to introduce myself. I’m Ikuta Toma, my father owns the factory down the street. I’m his heir.”

 

Jun nods shyly and bows.

 

Kazunari gladly has mercy with him and introduces the others himself. “This is Mao-san, a young countess, and one of our childhood friends. Oguri Shun, whose father was the administrator of the northern towns before he sadly passed away, and Mizuhara Kiko, a distant cousin of us. She actually lives in the south, her father is a high general. Now she is in town to study.”

 

Jun listens in awe, surprised by how many friends Kazunari and also the other two seem to have. He himself never had the chance to actually have friends. It’s just Masaki and Yamaguchi for him, and in some way Sakamoto, but all three of them are rather brothers for him than normal usual friends. “It’s nice to meet you,” he says politely, trying not to sound too wary.

 

“You are cute,” Kiko chuckles. “If you are so cute, Kazu-chan will eat you.” Jun is taken aback for a moment, but when he sees how Kiko grins and Kazunari starts to tease her right back, he relaxes. A careful smile spreads on his lips. They all seem to be so casual and relaxed.

 

Soon a bunch of curious questions starts raining down on him. How he feels. How he likes it here. If he enjoys it. How his country looks like. If it’s true that his bloodline has some super magic powers. And alike. Jun has never had friends or even a normal talk with people aside from Yamaguchi and Sakamoto-san, and Masaki of course, so the open and casual way they treat him – although they even heard rumours about him – surprises him. He realizes that also the other guests at the gathering greet him politely and look at him in open interest, without fear or any despise. He can’t believe it… but he actually has a good time.

 

He has always believed that the people living here would be cold-hearted and rough as stone, but to his surprise they are rather direct and curious, and pretty open. Some even bring him drinks and something to eat, so that they can get into a talk with him, and Kazunari sometimes teases them for being too obvious.

 

“One step too far, and I’m going to punch you,” he even threatens some particular curious guys. It sounds like a joke, but there is a hint of warning in his voice, which the others seem to understand immediately. Jun feels touched by Kazunari watching out for him like that, his chest feeling warm by the way he protects him.

 

Suddenly Jun is having fun, he enjoys talking with the people and Kazunari’s friends, the food, the wine, everything. When he and Kazunari go home together later, Kazunari looks at him through honest and serious eyes. “I’m sorry for dragging you to this place without telling you what it is about,” he says. “But I wanted you to enjoy your time and not freak out beforehand.”

 

Jun smiles. “I had a good time. No need to apologize.”

 

“They are good people, Jun-san.” Kazunari returns his smile. “If you’d give us and them a chance, you’ll see for yourself.”

 

Jun nods carefully. “I’ll try.”

 

“So,” Kazunari grins. “What do you think? Ready for more fun?”

 

“More fun?” Jun asks curiously, slowly feeling how Kazuniai’s mischief is taking over him too. It seems to be contagious.

 

Kazunari chuckles and signals him to follow him. They first go the kitchen of the castle where Kazunari organises some hot sweet wine for them. Then he leads them outside to the huge garden of the castle. It’s snowing and it’s cold, but Jun doesn’t mind. His thick jacket and the wine keep him warm, and he feels like a little kid when Kazunari invites him to build a snowman together.

 

Once they are finished Kazunari sticks two little branches onto the snowman’s face – acting as the eyebrows obvriously – making it look like it is frowning. “This is Sho when he gets angry,” Kazunari jokes, tilting his head before he grins. “And also Satoshi when he realizes we are still outside in the cold.” He makes the eyebrows rounder. “And this is me when I’m plotting something.”

 

Jun laughs all of a sudden. “You are so silly,” he chuckles.

 

Kazunari smiles at him and joins his laughter.

 

 

~~~

 

The last day with Kazunari and Satoshi was nice, and kept him distracted. The more shocked Jun is himself when his gloomy feelings suddenly come crushing down on him two days later. He didn’t sleep well that night, hunted by nightmares and doubts, and fears for his future.

 

“My little prince,” Yamaguchi says when he sits down next to Jun on his bed the next day. Jun has curled up there, eyeing his pillow tiredly and sadly. “Jun-san,” he says softly and shakes his shoulder. “You need to get up at one point. You have been lying here the whole day already.”

 

Jun shakes his head and turns away from Yamaguchi, cuddling into his blanket. He knows it’s childish and he can’t hide here forever. He is a grown-up and he needs to face this like an adult. He can’t go back home, there is no way he can, and he has to learn to like this country although he hates being here. He knows it’s not this country’s or King Koichi’s fault, but still… he wishes he could be at home with his brother Masaki. He misses him so much. And he wishes he could be in his well-known surroundings. But he can’t. Instead he was sold here, and only thanks to the king’s kindness he wasn’t treated as a slave.

 

“Fine,” Yamaguchi says softly, his hand touching Jun’s shoulder in an affectionate way. “I’ll tell them that you aren’t feeling well, alright? But tomorrow you have to get up, dear.”

 

He is glad when Yamaguchi leaves him alone. Not because he doesn’t like Yamaguchi, in fact he is actually more than relieved to have one known face constantly around him, but because he is relieved to have some time alone. He just wants to hide for a few hours and not face anything or anyone. He doesn’t even know what triggered his bad day. Two days ago he had his lesson with Satoshi, then he went out with Kazunari, and yesterday in the evening he met all three of them and they played chess, and Kazunari showed him some fun card games.

 

They are nice. Really nice. And although it might be to court him – because no matter what the king says, he for sure gave his sons a hint to try to go for Jun – they still seem to be kind-hearted people, and none of them tried something funny.

 

It’s just… he misses his home so badly.

 

The tears behind his eyelids burn and soon he starts crying silently. Before he realizes it himself he slowly starts to drift to sleep. In his half daze, again, he suddenly hears a light knock to the door and someone entering. The person says something but he can’t hear it. And then there is a soft hand stroking his hair carefully, and a voice humming comforting words. The hand is gone for a while and before Jun can feel at loss there is a blanket covering his body, and then the hand goes back to stroking his head. _It’s okay, Jun, don’t be sad._

 

~~~

 

The next morning Jun feels a bit better. He woke up to some beautiful dried flowers on his bedside table, flowers he hasn’t seen before, a warm fire in the fireplace and a fluffy blanket covering him. He isn’t sure who it was at his side last night, probably the same person like on his first night here. Which means it can only be Yamaguchi. There is also a package with lavender scented bathing oil on his nightstand. How attentive.

 

He immediately takes it and hurries to his bath, happy that he got a separated one. The warm water and the oil really work miracles. His skin feels refreshed afterwards, and so does he. His eyes are still a bit red from crying, but after washing his face and using some oil for the dry skin, it looks better.

 

He is actually almost feeling good (except for the fact that he is still in this cold country). When he goes outside, he meets Yamaguchi there. His guard seems to be really relieved to see him. “Are you feeling better?” “

 

“Yes. Thank you, Yamaguchi-san,” Jun smiles. “Oh, and thank you for the bathing oil and the blanket and all.”

 

Yamaguchi blinks. “Bathing oil? Blanket? I’m sorry, young prince, I wasn’t in your chambers anymore yesterday. I thought you didn’t want any interruptions. When I checked on you in the middle of the night you were already asleep.”

 

Jun’s eyes widen. What? So it wasn’t Yamaguchi? He swallows. “On the first night we arrived, were you at my side at night?”

 

Yamaguchi shakes his head. “Did something happen?” he asks with sudden worry.

 

Jun shakes his head. “No, nothing. I just… someone just brought me a blanket. It was nice, and I wanted to thank this person.”

 

Yamaguchi seems to be content with this answer, Jun however tries not to blush at the realisation that someone else was there to comfort him. Someone cared so deeply about him to secretly bring him nice things to his room and to be there when he felt the most desperate. And the person didn’t even reveal himself, which shows his sincere motives. Just who was it?

 

 

~~~

 

 

“It’s good to see you are feeling better, Jun-san,” the king greets him, and embarrasses Jun by being so thoughtful and nice. He can’t help but wonder what kind of king he is. His own father is so different, so strict, and distanced, he would never have breakfast with his children, especially not with Jun, and treat them so kindly. He takes a wild guess that Koichi can get his point across, if he wants to, but when it’s not necessary, he is actually very friendly.

 

Jun bows politely. “I’m sorry, I was feeling unwell yesterday.”

 

“Are you better?” Sho asks with concern, while Kazunari already pushes ham and eggs into his direction.

 

“Yes, thank you,” Jun smiles carefully. He eyes the plates in front of him. Ham, eggs, more ham, some cheese, more ham, more cheese, different ham, more eggs, another kind of ham. He wonders if it would be very impolite to just eat a bit of bread.

 

Satoshi hands him a jar with jam all of a sudden. “We don’t know what you like, but one of our farmers recently brought us some jam. It’s out of mountain cranberry.”

 

“Jam?” Kazunari eyes the jar with no particular interest. “I didn’t know you have a sweet tooth, Sa-chan?”

 

Satoshi chuckles. “I don’t have, but I thought why not offering it to Jun-san.”

 

“Yes,” Sho agrees. “If you like sweet fruity things, Jun-san, I can highly recommend this.”

 

Jun eyes the jar in interest. Jam. He likes that. And it seems to be freshly made. “I would like to try it,” he says. “I didn’t know you have plants and berries here.”

 

The others laugh, the king included, only when Jun blushes slightly they realize he was serious. “Of course we have plants,” the king smiles brightly. “I wonder what kind of image you have of my country.”

 

“But there is so much snow, and cold,” Jun explains weakly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to insult anyone.”

 

“Sorry again,” Satoshi mumbles quietly, and throws Jun a secret teasing glance. Jun blushes at the secret teasing reprimand.

 

“You didn’t insult anyone,” Sho tells him with a warming smile. “It’s just logical you would be surprised, since you come from a tropical area. Are there many plants and flowers in your country?”

 

Jun nods, happy that Sho asks him about his country. “There is hardly any snow. Not even in winter. It’s pretty warm throughout the year. And we have lots of exotic fruits.”

 

“What do you like to eat?” Kazunari wants to know. “Or, what do people in your country eat traditionally?”

 

“Lots of fish,” Jun muses. “Fruits, vegetables.” It’s only when his gaze shifts to the table that he realizes he has basically excluded everything on the table. “But we eat meat and eggs too!”

 

Satoshi chuckles lightly over his tea.

 

“Well in comparison to your home we have less fruits and plants of course,” the king tells him with a smile. “But we do have them.”

 

“I have an idea,” Satoshi suddenly joins their talk. Except for his little unheard teasing he hasn’t joined the conversation up to now.

 

“An idea?” Kazunari asks curiously.

 

“How about we take Jun-san out. We could get the horses and go for a ride, and show him our country properly.”

 

Sho’s eyes widen. “This is a great idea, Satoshi. We could show him the seaside.”

 

“And the glacier,” Kazunari adds. “The Crystal Forest.”

 

“Go ice-fishing and drive with the sledge.” Satoshi adds. “Show him the farms and what kind of plants grow here naturally.”

 

“We could stay overnight in one of the neighbour towns,” Sho adds. “There is a festival going to take place soon and everything is particularly beautiful at the moment.” He looks at the king. “Only if you allow, father.”

 

“Actually I think this is a good idea.” The king nods contently, almost looking a bit too happy in Jun’s opinion. “Show Jun-san his new home properly.”

 

“Yes,” Kazunari grins. “I’m not even an outdoor person but this sounds like fun. It will be awesome, Jun-san.”

 

“We promise,” Sho adds. “So what do you say?”

 

Satoshi gives him an encouraging nod, and to his own surprise Jun suddenly finds himself agreeing to it.

 

The rest of the breakfast the brothers are in a particularly good mood, and Jun’s mood isn’t so bad either. He isn’t quite so sure if he really knows what he said yes to, but when they leave the table and Sho approaches him, a huge smile on his face, he knows he made them happy. At least that’s something. “We’ll make this great for you, I promise,” Sho says with emphasis and pats his shoulder.

 

Jun nods, blushing a bit. “Thank you for your offer. I really appreciate it.”

 

Kazunari chuckles, patting his shoulder as well while he passes him. “You won’t regret it,” he promises.

 

Again Jun nods, and hopes he will be right. When the other two have already left, it’s only him and Satoshi. “I’m sorry,” Satoshi says calmly.

 

Jun spins around, looking at him in surprise. “What for?” he asks stunned.

 

“I did push you into this trip. And I did it deliberately,” Satoshi explains honestly.

 

Jun shifts around nervously. “I… It’s still a kind offer though.”

 

“Just that you had no chance to say no,” Satoshi sighs and steps closer. “Jun-san,” he says earnestly. “I know that in comparison to your home this country seems like nothing, but at least give it a chance, will you?”

 

Jun suddenly feels warm in his chest by all of their kindness. “I will,” he says, and decides to live up to his promise. He wants to see the country for real, and understand the people here. He wants to give this land a real chance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun and the brothers are on a vacation. They get closer step by step...   
> At the end there is a surprise visitor for King Koichi.

“Here,” Sho says surprisingly shortly, making Jun blink. Sho seems to feel a bit nervous, embarrassed almost. When Jun looks at the item in Sho’s hand, his eyes widen.

 

“This is so beautiful…” he whispers as he eyes the scarf in Sho’s hands, with beautiful filigree flowers on it.

 

Sho smiles. “Do you really think so?” He hands it to Jun. “It’s yours.”

 

The scarf feels so warm and fluffy in Jun’s hands, that Jun almost wishes he could bury his face in it and snuggle against it. “But… this is so beautiful,” he stutters. “It sure cost a lot. Isn’t it even cashmere? I cannot accept such a beautiful present.”

 

Sho laughs. “I wanted to give it to you,” he smiles. “You seem to feel cold a lot, and I think having something warm around your neck… and well… maybe you will feel warmer when you see it and carry it?” He pauses. “Or don’t you like it?”

 

Jun blushes and shakes his head. “I love it. It’s so beautiful.”

 

Sho smiles genuinely. “I want you to have it. It was mine before, I got it from my mother, but I think it suits you much better than it does me.”

 

“I can’t take something your mother gave you,” Jun stutters.

 

Sho chuckles, takes the scarf out of his hands and throws it around Jun’s neck. “She would have liked you,” he states with a smile. “And the scarf belongs to me, I can give it to whoever I want. If you wear it, I’ll be happy.”

 

Jun smiles brightly. “Then I’ll wear it all the time.”

 

Sho laughs lightly. “Just not for dinner please.”

 

Jun chuckles as well, snuggling against his new scarf. He promises to himself to always cherish this gift, no matter what the future brings.

 

While they still talk, Kazunari approaches them. He chuckles slightly. “I wish I had a nice scarf too,” he sighs slightly. “Or something alike which I could give you.”

 

As always his teasing works miracles because Jun can’t help a chuckle and Sho starts to tease his brother right back.

 

 

~~~

 

 

“You are accompanying us, Yamaguchi-kun?” Jun asks both in relief and surprise. It’s good to know that someone will watch out for them while they are on the road.

 

“Yes,” Sakamoto answers instead of Yamaguchi. “He will watch out for you. It’s a very kind offer of the brothers to take you on a vacation by the way. They have work and their tasks too, but they decided to show you around. I don’t need to tell you appreciate their effort, do I?”

 

Jun blushes slightly, but nods nevertheless. “Of course not, Sakamoto-san. I’ll show them my respect.”

 

“I know it sounds hard, Jun-kun,” Sakamoto continues. “But you have to get used to this place. The more open you are, the easier it will be for you. Because sadly you can’t return home.”

 

“Come on, Masayuki-san,” Yamaguchi intervenes carefully.

 

“Jun-kun, I don’t mean anything bad by what I say,” Sakamoto continues a lot softer now. “Tatsuya-kun and I won’t leave your side. But you have to make the best out of it. And these people here are not that bad, are they? Didn’t they treat you very kindly up to now?”

 

Jun swallows down the tears that prickle in his eyes. Sakamoto is right. Even though he sounds harsh sometimes, he actually has a very caring soul, and growing up he was the only fatherly figure Jun had. He is scared of him sometimes, but respects and loves him too. His father didn’t care much for him, he was just glad that he reproduced a child with the gift. It was Sakamoto who would look after him, hug him, punish him when he did wrong, celebrate his birthday, buy him presents and sometimes just comfort him. “I…” he takes a deep breath. “I’ll try harder,” he promises quietly. “I just…”

 

Sakamoto frowns slightly. “Just?”

 

Jun can’t help the blush spreading on his cheeks. “The king told me I need to choose one of his sons. And… I mean… it will decide who inherits the throne. And, they are all good men, I’m feeling so bad if… how am I supposed to…” He pauses, not sure how to continue. He almost expects Sakamoto to scold him for not articulating himself in a better way, but much to his surprise the older man smiles.

 

“You are really cursed by good heart,” he chuckles. “That’s what you were worrying about… that two of them might be disappointed?”

 

Jun shrugs helplessly. “They have been really kind. All of them.”

 

“Jun-kun,” Sakamoto puts his hand on his shoulder. “It’s only been a month. You don’t have to decide anything for now. Besides, no one is going to judge you for your decision. The brothers are not stupid, they for sure realized that their father wants them to tie the knot with you.” He smiles. “In this case you have to think about yourself. It’s a lifelong decision, and you have a chance to actually become happy and make someone happy. That doesn’t sound too bad either, does it?”

 

Jun blinks slightly. He hasn’t even considered his own happiness. But Sakamoto is right, he is going to marry someone…

 

“You can’t always be so wary about yourself,” Sakamoto continues. “You are kind towards others, and that’s beautiful, but you also have to be kind to yourself. In a year you’ll lead this country at the side of one of the brothers. You need to take this into consideration now. If you feel so iffy about such a decision, how will you grow as a person then? You have befriended them by now, now it’s time to start considering them as a potential man at your side.”

 

Jun nods slightly. “I haven’t been seeing it like that,” he admits. “I was a bit naïve, I guess.”

 

“A bit?” Yamaguchi teases with a grin.

 

“Okay, a lot,” Jun admits. “I need to… solve this as an adult, I guess.”

 

“You guessed correctly.” Sakamoto chuckles and pats his head. “As an adult and as the husband of the future king. Everyone is looking forward to your decision, no one is going to judge you. The brothers are handling it as adults too after all, each of them wants to win in the end. You don’t need to be over-considerate. Which of course doesn’t mean you are supposed to take advantage of them.”

 

Jun smiles. “Thank you,” he says after a while. “Your lectures are always the worst, but they kinda help.”

 

“Look who is finally finding his cheeky confidence again,” Yamaguchi grins. “But you are right, his lectures are the worst!”

 

Sakamoto smiles and pokes Jun’s forehead. “You better listen to me. Don’t forget you have to deal with me, if you don’t.”

 

Jun chuckles. “Believe me, I won’t.”

 

“No one you deal with will ever forget,” Yamaguchi snickers. “Like seriously.”

 

Sakamoto looks like he wants to say something but then he just shakes his head and smiles. “Just have fun, little prince,” he says warmly.

 

 

~~~

 

 

The last days before their departure, Sho and Kazunari have shown him how to ride a horse. Although Jun still feels a bit scared of riding, he is also weirdly fascinated by the horses. They are such elegant beings, and it feels so freeing to sit on their back and move. It’s like flying. Sho has chosen a gentle stallion named Rock for him. A rather big one, but his heart seems to have the same size as his humungous body. Rock because he has the temperament of a rock, Kazu explained to him. “Once you are more confident while riding,” Sho told him. “We’ll look for an own horse for you.”

 

“I’m very happy with this one too,” Jun says honestly, feeling a bit embarrassed that they even want to give him his own horse.

 

Sho chuckles. “Well, let yourself be surprised for your birthday.”

 

Jun blushes when Sho mentions his birthday. He is really thinking so far in advance already. No one ever made a big deal out of his birthday – except for Masaki when he was at home.

 

 

 

It’s a sunny day when they start their little vacation. Kazunari has helped him with packing the necessary things as Jun wasn’t sure what he would need for such a trip, and as Kazunari stated with a grin apparently the other two brothers aren’t too knowledged when it’s about packing the right clothes. And Yamaguchi already started his journey one hour earlier to ensure to be at their destination first to ensure their sleeping place would be safe

 

Sho helps him on the horse while Satoshi holds the rein. Jun feels like a potato sack between the brothers who know how to ride and do it gracefully.

 

“You look well on the horse,” Kazunari says all of a sudden while they follow Sho’s horse out of the town, and Jun wonders again how sensitive he is to other’s moods. He probably sensed Jun’s lack of confidence. Satoshi is still holding the rein, making sure that it will be safe and Rock won’t freak out over too many people. Once the area is more deserted and they actually ride into the country, he lets go though and Jun can ride freely.

 

It’s a long day, but it feels great to be outside. Although Jun feels tired and his body starts aching once they approach afternoon, he enjoys it. They have a few breaks and ate something for lunch but overall they spend their time on the horse. The landscape is covered in white snow, and in the sun it sparkles beautifully. Jun wonders how the country is able to actually grow fruits and vegetables in this cold and under these conditions. He can’t wait for the brothers to actually show him how the farmers here do their work.

 

The closer they get to their destination, the more tired Jun gets though. His body feels heavy and his eyelids too. He wonders if he should tell the brothers, but he doesn’t want to get on their nerves and-

 

It happens so fast that Jun can’t even react. Something on the ground moves, and suddenly Rock rears up. Jun wants to grab the rein tighter, but he was too lost in his thoughts before so that they are too loose for him to grab and take control again. And suddenly Rock just starts rushing forward, so fast that all Jun can do is cling to his neck and hope he won’t fall. He can hear the others screaming behind him, but his ears vibrate slightly in panic and he closes his eyes, hoping that the huge horse will grow tired eventually, and he can just wake up from this nightmare.

 

He is about to wonder if he shouldn’t just drop down from the back of the horse as his body aches, and his hands feel crampy when there is suddenly the sound of hoofs right next to him and a calm voice, and suddenly Rock stops.

 

Jun’s heart still hammers against his chest when he opens his eyes, seeing how Satoshi has grabbed the rein of the horse, standing on the ground now and calming it down. “Come down,” he commands.

 

Jun nods, his body shaking while he gets off the horse. He is too shocked to even cry. Satoshi looks pretty angry though.

 

“You can never, never doze off when you are on a horse,” Satoshi scolds him. “Never! It’s a wild animal, don’t ever forget that. You always have to be focused!”

 

“I’m sorry, Satoshi-san” Jun says quietly, although he knows Satoshi doesn’t like him apologizing all the time.

 

Satoshi opens his mouth to say something, but they get interrupted by Sho and Kazunari approaching them.

 

“Are you alright, Jun-san!?” Sho almost drops from his horse while hurrying down, deep worry on his face. “You didn’t fall, did you?” He immediately approaches Jun, carefully touching his shoulders and arms.

 

Jun shakes his head, blushing slightly at the kind gesture. “I’m alright. I’m sorry for worrying you.”

 

Kazunari arrives too, swiftly climbing down from his horse and immediately checking on Jun as well. “J-san,” he says in worry, apparently unconsciously giving Jun a new nickname. “You aren’t hurt are you?”

 

Again Jun shakes his head.

 

“How did this even happen?” Sho asks in worry. “Maybe Rock got scared of something.”

 

“No it’s my fault,” Jun admits, too embarrassed to even look at them. “I wasn’t concentrating properly and couldn’t react fast enough as I should.”

 

Satoshi raises his eyebrows in surprise. Jun almost expects the other two to get mad at him, but to his surprise Sho just smiles softly. “Well, this was a long day and you have no experience with horses and riding. We should have thought about that earlier. Everyone here knows how to ride, we didn’t even think that our destination might be too long for one day.”

 

“No.” Jun shakes his head earnestly. “This is not your fault. It’s my responsibility. I was tired and I should have said something.”

 

Kazunari grins. “It can happen. Please stop being so adorable. You look like a lost puppy that way.”

 

Sho chuckles as well, and takes Jun’s wrist to pull him towards the old horse. “Come,” he says warmly. “Rock wants to apologize for scaring you.”

 

Now Jun really feels like crying, but swallows down the tears, having enough of being such a crybaby. When Rock rubs his nose against his chest, he has to smile brightly. “Sorry, old man,” he says softly, touching his neck. “I’ll do better tomorrow, I promise.”

 

 

~~~

 

They are gladly pretty close to their destination. Sho and Satoshi take Rock and Kazunari’s horse with them and ride ahead to prepare everything for their arrival, especially to see that the rooms are warm enough for Jun’s body who is not used to the cold.

 

Kazunari and Jun go the last part by foot. “I could have gone the last few metres on Rock though,” Jun points out, embarrassed that they had to change plans.

 

“It’s really not that much of a deal,” Kazunari explains, and sounds honest. “Believe me, otherwise I wouldn’t go by foot. I’ve had enough of riding for today as well.”

 

Jun nods. “You called me J,” he finally says carefully.

 

“Hm, I think I did.” Kazunari looks at him nervously. “Do you mind.”

 

“Not at all.” Jun smiles. “My first nickname actually.”

 

Kazunari smiles happily. “Great, you’ll be J for me then. How about you call me Kazu? To make things even?”

 

Jun blushes slightly. “I like that,” he admits. For a while they walk silently and Jun takes his time to take in his surroundings. They are approaching a small town it seems. The sun is already setting, colouring the whole white landscape into a deep red and orange. It looks like nothing Jun has ever seen before. Lights of the town slowly appear in the setting darkness, and it seems like next to the small inn they are staying at, there is a huge lake.

 

“This is beautiful, Kazu-kun,” he finally says.

 

Kazu seems to be really happy about his obvious admiration. “You think so?”

 

“Yes, the scenery… I have never seen something like that,” Jun pauses for a moment to look around, his heart feeling warm from excitement all of a sudden. “I thought my home is the most beautiful place that exists but this here is beautiful too, just different.”

 

“I’m so happy to hear that,” Kazu says, a slight blush on his face. “I was worried you would never like it here. You know, it’s cold, all the time, but I promise it’s not a bad place.” He squeezes Jun’s arm softly, and Jun smiles, holding back a chuckle by Kazu’s obvious excitement.

 

They continue their walk, approaching the cottage they are staying at.

 

“I think Satoshi-san is mad at me,” Jun says towards Kazu.

 

Kazu looks at him in surprise, then he smiles slightly. “He yelled at you?”

 

Jun shrugs.

 

“I thought as much. You looked really down when Sho and I arrived.” Kazu smiles warmly. “Satoshi is not mad at you,” he finally explains, though Jun isn’t sure if he is actually just trying to comfort him. “He probably just freaked out that you might get hurt. He can get very intense in his reactions when he is worried.”

 

“You think so?” Jun asks nervously, feeling kind of sad at the thought that Satoshi or any of the brothers might be angry at him.

 

“J,” Kazu smiles warmly. “Satoshi is a few years older than I am. When I was just six years old, I went on a frozen lake, not watching properly, and broke into the ice. He immediately fished me out of it and yelled at me. I cried buckets of tears, and he felt really guilty and told me that he was just worried and didn’t want to lose me.”

 

“But you are his little brother,” Jun points out. “I’m just anyone. It’s not that dramatic to lose me.”

 

Kazu chuckles lightly. “You think so?” he says, a smirk appearing on his lips.

 

Jun blinks. “What?”

 

“Satoshi is calm and composed. He can be pretty firm if he wants to but he is never getting angry at someone. He just gets worked up when he cares.”

 

Jun blushes a bit at this revelation, happy that he is apparently worthy enough to the brothers to worry about and get mad at. It also makes him remember Sakamoto’s words though how the brothers really like and respect each other, and that his decision which one to choose is solely his. “I hope you are right,” he mumbles. “You know, I’ve never had friends. Just my older brother and Sakamoto-san, and Yamaguchi-kun.”

 

“Really?” Kazu asks in shock. “The old creepy general was one of your only friends? Good thing you came here because we are happy to have you around.”

 

It could be a lie, Jun thinks, because he knows they are courting him, but then… there is no lie in Kazu’s eyes.

 

“I’m sorry for worrying you earlier,” he says. “I’ll try not to be so clumsy and uncertain anymore.”

 

“Why?” Kazu blinks. “You are fine the way you are. Don’t change.”

 

Jun blushes. “I’m just trying to do better.”

 

Kazu laughs all of a sudden and touches his arm affectionately. “You are still worried about Satoshi, right? Just go and talk to him, little bunny. You don’t need to be scared.”

 

Jun frowns at Kazu calling him bunny, but has no time to complain. Much to his surprise he realizes he is a bit more confident towards Kazu than he is towards Sho and Satoshi. It’s also easier to talk to him than to talk to the other two. For now though they reached the inn and Kazu immediately drags him inside and pushes him towards the bath.

 

“You go first,” he and Sho say firmly. When Jun opens his mouth to argue, Sho shakes his head. “We are used to the cold, you aren’t. And if you don’t believe us, you’ll sure believe that father will get really mad at us if you get sick because we were careless.”

 

Jun can’t really argue against that, and nods. “Thank you, Sho-san.”

 

The bath is indeed huge. It leads outside, a natural source as it seems, damping and hot, and soon Jun’s body relaxes in the warmth. He cleans himself up properly and waits until he has warmed up before leaving again so that the others can have a bath too.

 

The food at the inn is simpler than in the castle. To Jun’s joy there are vegetables too, cabbage and potatoes, and the chef of the kitchen seems to be delighted by his interest in his dishes. “It’s nothing, young prince,” he laughs a loud and hoarse laugh. “It’s simple food.”

 

“It’s delicious though,” Jun eyes gleam and to his surprise the chef suddenly provides him with a huge cup of hot chocolate after they finished dinner.

 

“I made some for my daughter. It’s a gift,” he winks.

 

“But it’s for your daughter,” Jun stutters. “I can’t drink her hot chocolate.”

 

“There is plenty left for her,” the man explains cheerfully. “She is going to be excited that the pretty prince of our exotic neighbourhood country liked her favourite drink.”

 

Again Jun is surprised by how kind this country’s people approach him.

 

~~~

 

Later that evening Sho and Yamaguchi discuss how to continue their journey. Kazunari plays a card game with Jun, then however he puts the cards aside. “J,” he chuckles. “You are not with me at the moment, are you?”

 

Jun wants to slap himself for dozing off again. “I’m sorry, it’s just-“

 

“Just?” Kazu asks curiously.

 

“I don’t know how to play this game, actually I don’t know any games at all. I only know how to play chess…”

 

“Really?” Kazu exclaims in surprise. “I’m so stupid, I didn’t even realize.”

 

Sho apparently heard the commotion as he joins them now. “Something wrong?”

 

“Yes!” Kazu explains. “Jun doesn’t know how to play any games besides chess.”

 

Sho’s eyes widen. “Is this true?”

 

Jun nods, surprised by their sudden shock. “Well, I never had someone to play with me. And I think we all agree that Sakamoto-san isn’t the… well…”

 

Sho and Kazu exchange a glance before they laugh. “I know I wouldn’t want to play against him,” Sho grins.

 

Kazu chuckles. “I don’t even know if he knows how to play!”

 

Jun smiles at their silly banter, suddenly not feeling stupid anymore for not knowing how to play even simple games.

 

“Do you want to learn one?” Sho asks hopefully. “We have a game that’s similar to chess. It’s called the lady and the wolves”

 

Nino snorts in amusement. “The metaphor behind it… and our situation.”

 

Sho blushes. “I didn’t choose the game to compare it to us.”

 

Jun has to laugh suddenly. “It’s fine,” he says happily. “I would love to learn how to play it.”

 

Sho nods happily and soon starts explaining the rules, showing Jun how the game is being played by playing a few rounds with him and Kazu. Jun looks at Sho in awe. “You are such a good teacher, Sho-san,” he says stunned. “All of you are so good at everything.”

 

Kazu smiles warmly. “It’s nice of you to say this, really, but we are not as brilliant as you make us seem.”

 

“To me it seems you know everything,” Jun argues. “I mean, you Kazu-kun are so sharp and eloquent and witty. And Sho-san… is there something you can’t do?”

 

Sho blinks while Kazu chuckles. “I would have so many answers to that,” Kazu jokes.

 

Sho shakes his head wildly. “No, really, Jun-kun,” he says with a crooked smile, clear amusement written all over his face. “There are a lot of things I am bad with. Like cooking or dressing properly, or planning events. If you ask me where I think the Christmas tree should go to, I won’t have any idea. I have also a bad temper and… The list is long,” he admits.

 

Jun smiles softly. He loves how honest they all are. To his surprise he doesn’t find Sho intimidating anymore, not like at the beginning. He rather finds him really charming and friendly. He has learned a lot of things about Kazu and Sho today. He has seen Kazu’s sensitive side and the way he so easily can read the mood, and he has learned that Sho is not only strict and upfront, but can also be silly and very patient.

 

Jun’s gaze shifts towards the window, eyeing the outside, his eyes searching the area in front of the cottage while Sho puts the game away.

 

To his surprise Kazu smiles encouragingly at him. “Don’t worry,” he says softly when Sho is not listening. “Just go to him and talk to him. I think he would be happy. Don’t be scared, little bunny.”

 

Jun nods, deciding to take Kazu’s advice to heart and goes outside. Satoshi is sitting at the little bridge leading to a hole in the frozen lake. He has put his fishing rod there and seems to try to catch something.

                                                                                                     

When Satoshi sees him, he gestures him with his hand to come closer. He seems to be happy to see Jun much to Jun’s surprise.

 

“Are you still angry?” Jun asks carefully, deciding to be more upfront for once.

 

“I wasn’t angry at all,” Satoshi smiles warmly “I was just worried you would fall and break your bones or something worse. Here-” He hands Jun a fishing rod and helps him adjust the bait to it. “But I won’t apologize for what I told you.”

 

Jun chuckles. “I wouldn’t ask that anyway.”

 

Satoshi looks at him thoughtfully before he smiles. “I said I won’t apologize for what I said, but I am sorry for yelling at you. And I would like to tell you that I was impressed and surprised that you stood up for your mistake in front of the others. You are stronger than you give yourself credit for, Jun-san.” He chuckles. “See? Guess I am feeling pretty bad after all.”

 

Jun returns his smile carefully. “I’m sorry I wasn’t careful enough.”

 

Satoshi tilts his head. “I know, Jun-san. But Sho was right. You aren’t used to riding and we didn’t estimate the distance well enough. I went too hard on you. It was our mistake too.”

 

“Not at all,” Jun argues. “I should have told you guys that my strength was leaving me. And I very much appreciate it that you treat me like a normal person. Everyone else I knew up to now either ignored me or treated me like a mere object.”

 

Satoshi brushes over Jun’s hair softly. “Now you are sad again,” he says warmly. “Don’t be sad. No one here is going to treat you bad, I promise I and my brothers will watch out for you.”

 

Jun swallows by Satoshi’s kind words and nods. “Thank you. You are very kind.”

 

Much to Jun’s surprise Satoshi blushes slightly, before he looks at him carefully. “Do you want to help me catch a fish?”

 

Jun smiles carefully. “I would love to, but I don’t know how.”

 

Satoshi chuckles. “I’ll show you.”

 

Jun watches how Satoshi attaches the bait to his fishing rod, following his steps. Satoshi doesn’t do it for him, instead he explains it patiently and shows it to him, while letting Jun try it himself. It’s a whole new experience for Jun to be treated like that.

 

~~~

 

 

“Your Majesty,” one of the guards bows in front of him. “You have a visitor of the Kingdom of the Luminous Fields.”

 

Koichi looks up in surprise, so do Nagase and also Sakamoto. Sakamoto frowns slightly, and with a nod from Koichi, approaches the window and looks outside. His eyes widen. “Now here comes trouble.”

 

“Trouble?” Nagase asks in surprise.

 

“Who is it?” Koichi asks, not sure if he should feel annoyed by now or not.

 

“Masaki-sama.”

 

“And who is that?”

 

Sakamoto’s lips tug. “Jun-kun’s older brother. And the only one he has a tight relationship with. He didn’t know his brother was sent here…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand... Masaki appears! He will be featured more now, I promise ;-)  
> So, Jun is on his trip with the brothers, and Sho and Kazu are stepping up their flirting game? Meanwhile Jun and Satoshi had a little argument (if you want to call it like that)   
> Seriously, this is one of those stories where I change my mind a hundred times while writing it *lol*


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun and the brothers are on their trip, which might just change it all. At the end something unexpected happens...

To avoid a ruckus and any diplomatic issues Koichi decides to immediately accept Masaki, Jun’s brother, as a visitor. It is unusual for a prince of the neighbour country to just come here without any proper announcement, but since they signed the peace agreement it was not forbidden to do so either.

 

To Koichi’s surprise though Masaki greets him very respectfully, bowing even and voicing his apologies for his sudden visit. He looks exactly like he imagined a member of the Luminous Fields to look like. Tall, tanned skin, brown hair, a soft and gentle face. Now his face is graced with worry though.

 

Koichi instantly relaxes. This guy doesn’t look dangerous at all. Nagase visibly relaxes too.

 

“Well,” Koichi scans the young man in front of him. “Next time I would ask you to follow our protocol before appearing here, but for the sake of your brother” – _and his hopeful soon to be relationship with one of my sons –_ “-we’ll just ignore it for now. Be our guest.”

 

Masaki nods, bowing deeply. “I apologize for not announcing my visit previously. I was acting without thinking. Please accept my apologies.”

 

Koichi rubs over his head, man, these young guys make him tired. But to be honest, he likes this Masaki instantly which is why he decides to be generous this time.

 

“Masaki-san wasn’t present when his father decided to send Jun-san to you,” Sakamoto explains all of a sudden.

 

“The old man has obviously lost it,” Masaki spats out. “It’s a disgrace to sell a child to an unknown kingdom and to an unknown fate.”

 

Koichi is definitely not going to agree openly to this, but secretly he does. “I assure you that your little brother is well,” he tells him.

 

Masaki frowns but only when Sakamoto nods, he seems to look relieved. “May I see him?” Masaki asks bluntly. Koichi is amazed by how direct he can be, and still manages to come off as nice.

 

“Yes, you can, but he is not here right now,” Koichi explains calmly. “He and my sons went together on a few days trip into our country.”

 

Masaki frowns slightly. “Your sons…” He eyes Sakamoto. “Just what exactly is going on? Why is he even here? And how long will he stay?”

 

Sakamoto’s eyes widen. “Your father hasn’t told you!?”

 

“No, and my other siblings don’t know either,” Masaki points out, face so full of honest worry that Koichi takes pity on the young man.

 

“Masaki-san,” he says calmly. “Your father sent your brother to me to marry one of my sons.”

 

Masaki obviously needs some time to process the information. “Marry?” he presses out.

 

“Indeed,” Sakamoto answers with a sigh. “King Koichi has three sons, all in the right age. “Jun-san is going to choose one of them, and the one he choose will become the new king.”

 

“Father planned all this?” Masaki asks in disbelief.

 

“Most certainly not,” Sakamoto grumbles. “King Koichi and his advisor Nagase-san did.”

 

“I thought so,” Masaki shakes his head. “Father just wanted to sell him to ensure peace. Whatever that means for Jun.” He sounds so bitter that Koichi feels the need to put his mind at ease.

 

“I reassure you that we all treat your brother with utmost respect,” he tells him.

 

“I know,” Masaki says quietly. “You do. But in my country no one did. How pathetic is that.”

 

Nagase pours him a glass of wine. “Someone obviously did care,” he says with a soft voice. “You, and Sakamoto-san and Yamaguchi-kun.”

 

“Yes, three people,” Masaki points out sadly. “It’s not much, is it?”

 

Koichi grabs the bottle of wine from Nagase and pours the young man some more of it. Later when one of his men had showed Masaki his chambers and he and the other two men are alone, Sakamoto faces him, bowing deeply. “Thank you, your majesty, for your generosity towards Masaki-san. It was very reckless of him to just come to this place unannounced.”

 

“Yes, indeed,” Koichi says earnestly. “But I have my share of reckless sons around me too, which is why I let it slide. Besides, worry led him here, and for Jun-san it might be of emotional advantage to have his brother here for a while.”

 

Nagase smiles. “Just what did you mean with troubles, Sakamoto-san? When this young guy appeared, you said here comes trouble.”

 

“Yes, indeed, what did you mean?” Koichi means to know. “Troubles?”

 

“Not for you, your Majesty,” Sakamoto smiles warily. “But for your sons. Masaki feels very protective of his little brother. He won’t like anyone making advances towards him.”

 

Koichi and Nagase exchange a glance, then both of them burst into laughter. “That’s even better,” Koichi grins. “It will make everything more interesting and show which one of them is really determined.”

 

~~~

 

 

“Jun-kun,” Satoshi shakes him slightly, until he wakes up. It’s only then that Jun realizes Satoshi is addressing him less formal than usual. Finally. Just like the other two brothers. “You can’t sleep here.” Satoshi chuckles. “Come, I’ll take you to your room.”

 

Jun nods, every muscle in his body seems to hurt while he follows Satoshi inside. “Do the stars always shine so bright?” he asks all of a sudden while he eyes the sky.

 

Satoshi looks up too and smiles. “Most of the time they do.”

 

“It’s beautiful,” Jun admits, too tired to properly realize the happy look on Satoshi’s face.

 

They spend a whole day in this town, so that Jun can rest a bit and won’t have to ride the horse immediately again. Besides they wanted to show him the farms anyway. Jun is surprised to see that there indeed are vegetables growing in the snow, and that most farms are using green houses to grow other plants and vegetables, and also fruits. Of course the type of fruit is different, but then Jun has to admit that here they have a lot more varieties in cabbage and potatoes, and alike. Besides their fish is really delicious. The brothers happily show him around, and the local people proudly tell him whatever he wants to know, apparently feeling very proud that a royal member of the kingdom is so interested and fascinated by their agriculture.

 

Sho chuckles. “You know you made yourself some fans here, don’t you?”

 

Jun blinks in surprise. “But why?”

 

“They were basically growing and growing under your questions and interest,” Kazu teases. “But it’s fine. We are happy you like what we show you.”

 

“I really do,” Jun admits, much to his surprise. He still prefers the sun and the beaches, but he can’t deny that this place has its good sides too.

 

“Wait till we show you the Crystal Forest,” Kazu points out. “You’ll love it. I promise.”

 

For this destination they need to ride though, but Jun doesn’t mind, happy to re-bond with Rock, and it’s only an hour away anyways. Once they arrive here, Jun realizes that the brothers haven’t promised too much. He is speechless, and for a few minutes he can only stand there and stare at the forest in front of him.

 

“Do you want to take a walk through it?” Satoshi asks with a smile on his face.

 

Jun nods. “But won’t I destroy anything?”

 

Sho chuckles. “No, dear, it’s a forest. People come here all the time.”

 

The Crystal Forest apparently got his name from its looks. The trees and bushes there are all white, the colour of their trunks is, and each of them is covered in sparkling ice crystals, shining like diamonds in the sun. The longer branches have even icicles dangling down from them and when Jun carefully touches them, they sound like little bells.

 

Next to him Yamaguchi is equally stunned. “That’s an eye-opener,” he admits.

 

The brothers let him stroll around as much as he wants, the happiness on their faces so obvious that Jun feels really touched by how much they wanted him to like this place and all the other things they showed him. His chest feels warm when he thinks of how kind they are.

 

“What is next to the forest?” Jun asks when he eyes a huge landscape. Empty with frozen grass and trees. Unlike the Crystal Forest it looks like a rough desert. It’s more like a storm once ravished the landscape. A bit like the sand dunes at home where nothing really grows. It’s a snow-dune it seems.

 

“It’s wasteland,” Sho explains. “There has been nothing growing there since many years already. The farmers close to this place always have problems with their harvest, as the climate is rougher and there is no protection from the forests like inside the country.”

 

“Like the desert at my home country. Such a pity,” Jun says, carefully touching one of the seemingly dead bushes. “I believe this could be a beautiful place.”

 

He thinks about this place for a while longer, but forgets it momentarily when the brothers show him more places. The towns around, the little lakes. At the same night, while Jun is sleeping peacefully, they wake him up.

 

“Come,” Sho grins at Jun’s tired glare. “We need to show you something.”

 

“In the middle of the night?” Jun complains weakly.

 

Kazu laughs slightly. “Yes.”

 

“You can only see it now,” Satoshi explains calmly.

 

Yamaguchi, who looks equally tired but also weirdly excited, nods towards Jun. “You really need to see this, Jun-san.”

 

Jun’s interest is awakened now by the weird hint his guard gave him. He lets Satoshi tug him into a warm jacket and then pull him outside. Before he can ask something, Sho points at the sky. Jun follows his finger curiously, eyes widening in surprise and fascination. “Northern Lights?” he asks.

 

Satoshi nods and takes Jun’s arm to pull him around so that he faces the other direction where the Light is even stronger. Jun’s eyes are wide-opened and he can only stare at the image in front of him. “It’s like out of a book,” he whispers. “I could watch it all night long, for weeks.”

 

“Well, then you would probably collapse with tiredness,” Kazu jokes, and they all laugh, Jun included.

 

The last place they show him is on their way back home. Jun notices that they take a different path. He is focusing more on his path now and on his surroundings, telling the others when he feels too tired to continue, so that he won’t repeat his former mistakes.

 

He wonders where they are going to though. The landscape gets emptier with each mile they ride, and the houses less. The wind gets stronger and Sho and Satoshi wrap him in a few additional scarfs and blankets. Also there is a loud sound that gets louder the closer they get. Before they arrive though, Sho and the others halt their horses and get off them. Jun follows them. One of the guards accompanying them offers them to wait there with their horses.

 

“It’s not a place for a horse,” Satoshi explains to Jun. “You feeling well? Cold?”

 

“A bit, but it’s okay,” Jun answers honestly, curious what the brothers are going to show him.

 

“Jun-san,” Sho says carefully while they lead him along a path. “We know that this here really can’t compare to the places you know from your home, but…”

 

“… We thought you might miss it, so we brought you here. You mentioned you miss such a place during one of our history lessons,” Satoshi says with a smile, and winks towards Jun. Probably his lesson with Jun where Jun was dozing off. What did he tell Satoshi back then?

 

Jun’s eyes widen in surprise when he walks past the last bend, and finally reaches a huge open stony and snowy beach, huge and angry waves washing against rocks, producing the thunder-like sound he heard before.

 

It’s the seaside. They brought him to the seaside because they know Jun’s home is located close to the sea.

 

Jun can’t help it this time. Without him realizing tears start dropping down his face.

 

“You don’t like it?” Kazu says in worry.

 

“Or was the day too long?” Sho asks in shock.

 

Satoshi pats his shoulder. “Jun-kun,” he says softly.

 

Jun smiles under his tears. “It’s just…because you are all so kind.”

 

“This is why you cry?” Kazu laughs. “No one ever cried because he thought I am kind. You really lack comparison.”

 

“It’s… this is perfect,” Jun mumbles under tears. “Thank you so much.”

 

“Okay,” Sho blushes slightly. “That’s enough appreciation now.”

 

“Let’s hug,” Kazu offers playfully, and before Jun even knows what’s happening he feels Kazu’s small arms around his, and Sho’s muscular ones, and Satoshi’s warm ones. He has to laugh under his tears, too happy first to realize it but then it’s suddenly clearly in his ears and body. _Batam_. His heart starts beating faster, his stomach feeling like there are butterflies in it.

 

When they go back to the horses, Jun eyes the three men in confusion. What was that? His heart was just beating faster? But… for which one of them?

 

 

~~~

 

 

 

“Your majesty,” the guard is panting slightly while he disrupts the breakfast Koichi is holding with Nagase, Sakamoto and their new guest Masaki.

 

Koichi looks up alarmed. “What happened?” he asks sharply.

 

“The wasteland close to the crystal forest,” the man pants, but looks too surprised and excited to be carrying bad news. “The trees are carrying buds all of a sudden. And the farms are announcing that the harvest won’t be lost. Overnight they were able to save it!”

 

“Impossible,” Koichi mumbles. “Nothing has been growing there since I was a child.”

 

“I’ve seen it with my own eyes,” the guard tells him. “Some of the others did too. We just came back from a military exercise.”

 

Koichi isn’t sure how he is supposed to react now. It’s a miracle. The wasteland has been without any vegetation since many many years. It’s wasteland, nothing there can grow. And he has been worrying about this place and the farms close by since years already.

 

“It’s close to the Crystal Forest,” Nagase says all of a sudden. “That’s where your sons and Jun-san were,” he muses. “Maybe they can tell us more.”

 

Masaki’s fork drops down, making all of them spin around. “Jun was there?” His eyes are widened in disbelief. “Can’t be,” he stutters.

 

Sakamoto’s eyes widen slightly, then he smiles all of a sudden. “So, it begins.” His lips tug. “It seems like something happened there. Finally.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun and the brothers return. A surprise visitor is expecting them. Meanwhile... it seems like Jun's mysterious power starts showing.

It’s evening when they finally arrive back home, and much to his surprise Jun doesn’t feel bad or depressed when they approach the huge castle. It doesn’t feel like a prison to him anymore. They take the path to the stables immediately. Though Jun got accustomed to riding by now, he still feels tired.

 

“Let me take your horse to the stables,” Sho offers. “I’ll brush it and feed it. You are for sure bone tired.”

 

Jun shakes his head wildly. “Rock is my responsibility. I have to look after him myself.”

 

“Great,” Kazu grumbles and glares at Satoshi. “You traumatized him. Now he thinks he is irresponsible whenever he doesn’t do something himself, although he is almost dropping unconscious from tiredness now.”

 

“No,” Jun shakes his head again. “I used his services after all. It’s just right that I-“

 

“Told you,” Kazu rolls his eyes. “Traumatized.”

 

Satoshi blushes a bit and looks slightly guilty. It gives a weird twitch to Jun’s stomach, because it’s not been his intention to make him feel bad.

 

“What are you even talking about?” Sho wants to know.

 

Kazu gapes. “You didn’t realize?”

 

“Realize what?”

 

“The whole drama went past your eyes?” Kazu asks in disbelief. “On the first night when Rock went nuts?”

 

Sho blinks in confusion. “What kind of drama?”

 

Before Kazu can say something, Jun intervenes. “Nothing, really,” he says with a bright smile. “I enjoyed every moment of this trip, nothing else matters.” He really did enjoy this trip, much to his surprise. He didn’t even need to remember Sakamoto’s advice or his own common sense, because these three guys were so kind to him and showed him around with so much genuine warmth and motivation, apparently full heartedly happy that he enjoyed it. Just spending time with them was wonderful already.

 

He smiles happily while he attends to his horse, not quite noticing the happy glances he receives from the other three.

 

 

~~~

 

When they approach the castle together, the first thing Kazu sees is his father, this rather weird Sakamoto-san and a tall auburn-haired man, waving slightly. Jun’s eyes go wide, and then he seems to forget everything around him, even his obvious tiredness, and just runs and flies into the guy’s arms. To see him hug someone else makes Kazu feel instantly annoyed, and judging by Sho’s and Satoshi’s upset expressions, they aren’t too pleased either.

 

“Who is this!?” Kazu whispers in slight annoyance. “I’m only competing against my brothers, not against some random stranger!”

 

“Definitely,” Sho agrees. “I’m only accepting you guys as competition.”

 

Satoshi nods, but before he can answer them, Jun has turned around, tugging the man with him. “This is Masaki,” he exclaims with a dazzling bright smile that seems to be able to light up the darkness of the night. It’s the first time they see him smiling like this. “My favourite brother!”

 

“Ah,” Sho makes and obvious relief shows on his face. “Your brother, Jun-san! It’s nice to meet you, Masaki-san.”

 

“Yeah, very nice,” Masaki grumbles, glaring at them. He puts his arm around Jun’s shoulder possessively. Seems like he by now got to know about how they were courting his little brother.

 

“I promise, he is a very friendly guy normally,” Sakamoto explains with a devilish grin, enjoying this way too much. “Jun-kun makes him possessive.”

 

“I have every right to be possessive,” Masaki huffs. “Jun is my favourite little brother. And one of you.” He points an accusing finger at them. “One of you took advantage of his innocence and his pure little heart.”

 

Sakamoto snorts.

 

“His…what?” Sho asks in disbelief.

 

Masaki’s eyes are narrowed in anger. “Which one of you monsters lured him to bed!? Answer me!”

 

Their father’s eyes seem to come bulging out, while Sakamoto raises his eyebrows. It’s only then that Kazu realizes that all of them are looking at them curiously. He wonders where they actually got this idea from!? Jun meanwhile seems to be frozen in shock by his brother’s question.

 

Kazu rolls his eyes. “Seriously…”

 

Sho chuckles all of a sudden. “I can only talk for myself, but I’m sure the same thing goes for my brothers: None of us lured Jun-san to bed. We wanted to show Jun-kun the country, make him see the hidden places. None of us has ill intentions towards him. In fact we all have the highest respect of him.”

 

“Yes,” Satoshi smiles at Jun, one of his rare bright smiles. Satoshi is not always showing his emotions directly, but it seems like Jun somehow talked to his heart, like he probably did with all of them. It’s probably because Jun tries so whole-heartedly to do things right, and because he takes it to his heart so much when someone is mad at him. “We want him to feel at home here, and we want to know him better because he is kind-hearted and precious to us.” He pauses, eyeing Jun first and then Masaki, and his brothers.

 

Kazu nods. “Let’s lay it open now. We like your brother a lot, and respect him a lot. If anyone gets closer to him then only legitimately, and when he chose so himself but definitely not against his will or in an inappropriate way.”

Appropriate. Marriage. The thought hits Kazu out of the blue. Marriage is damn serious! Wow, he hasn’t even thought about it that much up to now. He wonders if he is even ready to marry. He eyes his brothers from the side, but both of them seem to be pretty relaxed at the thought.

 

Jun blushes at his words, while Masaki is obviously wavering a bit. “But…” he mumbles. “The wasteland…”

 

Kazu looks at him in confusion. What is he even talking about?

 

To his relief though Jun seems to have found his voice again. He pushes at Masaki’s arm. “Masaki,” he says seriously. “No one lured me to bed or did anything to me. Their intentions were solely out of their kind-hearted souls.”

 

Masaki’s eyes widen in shock. “But… but this means… No~” he whines.

 

“What do you mean with no?” Satoshi asks pointedly. “I thought you were just being worried that one of us might have done something immoral.”

 

“Jun,” Masaki whines, apparently ignoring them now. He wraps his arms around Jun. “You can’t fall in love with one of them! Definitely not! Why don’t you like Yamaguchi-kun? He is nice! Like a fluffy bear. Or even Sakamoto-san that old grumpy hag?”

 

“Lo-“ Jun blushes, pushing him aside. He turns around on his heels. “Don’t be ridiculous. I’m going to unpack my bags.”

 

Kazu chuckles inwardly when he sees how Jun’s cheeks are coloured in a soft red. Then however it hits him what Masaki just said. Love? Did Jun fall for one of them? But how do Masaki and the others know?

 

Sakamoto looks after Jun before eyeing them intensely. “Good,” he says happily. “I didn’t believe you would do something against Jun’s will anyways. Which means…” he smiles. “It’s pure. The growing feelings are pure.”

 

“What does this mean?” their father asks curiously.

 

Sakamoto smiles. “That your country will change, step by step.” He chuckles. “Just wait and see…”

 

Kazu eyes him in confusion. What is he talking about? What do they know and keep from them? He doesn’t miss the weird glance Yamaguchi and Sakamoto exchange and the look of hope in their father’s eyes, and then of course Masaki’s unsettlement.

 

 

~~~

 

 

Jun isn’t even sure what he is looking for, or rather who. Masaki’s words at the entrance of the castle right after their return unsettle him. Because… what… he likes… loves… does he really? Like one of the brothers? His heart makes a few careful jumps and a smile spreads around his lips before he realizes he is dozing off again, a stupid habit really.

 

But it’s not bad, is it? He has to marry one of them after all, marrying someone he likes is good… Just that probably the brothers are just kind, and not in love with him or anything alike. It’s for sure just one-sided. They want to become king after all, and please their father. It’s their duty to marry.

 

Jun sighs.

 

“Wow, this was deep,” he hears a voice behind him. When he turns around Sakamoto and Yamaguchi are walking down the corridor.

 

“Ah, it’s nothing.” Jun forces a smile to his lips.

 

The two men exchange a look before Sakamoto frowns in worry. “I didn’t take Masaki-san’s words before seriously, but… Jun-kun, they didn’t do something to you, did they?”

 

Jun shakes his head fiercely. “Of course not,” he huffs, not minding if he is defying Sakamoto now or not. “They would never do something against my will! They are not bad people.”

 

Sakamoto looks sincerely relieved. Much to Jun’s surprise though he doesn’t get angry at his defensive attitude, instead he smiles. “I never believed they would do something bad to you, but I couldn’t be a hundred percent sure either.”

 

“What’s bothering you, Jun-san,” Yamaguchi says warmly. “Are you feeling homesick?”

 

“No,” Jun says, eyes widening at his own realisation. “I don’t feel homesick,” he stutters. “Is that bad?”

 

“Not at all,” Sakamoto soothes him. “Do you start liking it here?”

 

Jun looks at the floor, blushing slightly. “I’m not even sure when it happened that I don’t hate this place anymore. It’s snowy and cold, and apparently they only have a two month summer period, and the farms have difficulties because of the long winters and the occasional bad weather, but I don’t know… the country is rough, but still pretty. Just like the people. And everyone…” _treats me with respect._ “… is nice.”

 

“The fact that at home they weren’t nice to you, is not your fault,” Sakamoto urges. “I hope you know that. It’s their wrong, not yours. The people here seem to be simpler, but it doesn’t make them cold-hearted.”

 

“I understand that now,” Jun agrees.

 

“So, if it’s neither the country nor the people, what is it then?” Yamaguchi asks again.

 

Jun bites down on his lips. “Did the wasteland really start having vegetation again?” he asks nervously.

 

Sakamoto and Yamaguchi exchange a look. “You didn’t miss Masaki’s words,” Sakamoto says. “Does it bother you?”

 

Jun shrugs. “I’m not sure if I understand. I mean, all of them were so nice, and there was a moment where I could feel my heart… I’m just not sure what it means. And especially who… and I…” he pauses. “Sorry for being a rambling mess,” he says in frustration.

 

“Jun,” Sakamoto says unusually soft. “To be honest, we all hope you will fall in love. You might think we want it for this country’s sake – to be honest that’s how we sold it to king Koichi – but Yamaguchi-kun and I want it for your sake. And the king really likes you too. You do not need to apologize for having feelings or for not being able to voice them yet.” He nods towards Yamaguchi with an encouraging nod before he turns around slightly. “I’m going to leave you guys alone for now. The king wanted to talk to me.”

 

Jun knows immediately it’s a lie. Once Sakamoto is away, he sighs. “He wants us to talk alone, right?”

 

“He has never been good with pretending,” Yamaguchi grins and tugs him along to his room. “He thinks you might feel more comfortable talking with me.”

 

That might be true. Jun’s not sure how to answer, hence is glad that Yamaguchi first prepares some tea for them. “You like one of them, don’t you?” he finally asks.

 

“I think so,” Jun admits quietly. “But I don’t know who it is…”

 

“Just give yourself some time,” Yamaguchi argues. “You have just realized that you might like someone, you don’t need to pressure yourself. Sakamoto-san is right. We want you to become happy.”

 

“But what if the other person doesn’t like me back?” Jun asks nervously. “It must be frustrating to be forced into marriage.”

 

Yamaguchi looks at him in surprise. “That’s what’s on your mind?”

 

Jun shrugs.

 

“Why do you think they might not like you?” Yamaguchi asks in return. “You do not spend so much time with someone and try so hard because you don’t like him.”

 

“But the king told them-“

 

“The king told them his wish to see one of them marry you. They don’t know it’s the condition to succeed the throne,” he explains much to Jun’s surprise. He thought the brothers would know it by now. “He also told them to treat you well. But he never said they should go on a trip with you to make you like this country. He also didn’t say that they should train your sword fighting skills or teach you about history or go out with you and go to social gatherings. It’s their decision. What they are doing and how they approach you, is solely their doing.”

 

“Are you sure?” Jun asks in disbelief.

 

“Yes,” Yamaguchi chuckles. “It’s more than a mere tactic. But who can blame them? You are sweet and attractive, and have a good heart.”

 

“But I’m also whiny and helpless,” Jun argues.

 

“Not at all,” Yamaguchi argues. “No one blames you for being sad because you were sold by your father. You are kind and always do things wholeheartedly. You just need to work on your self-confidence. That’s all. You are gradually growing.”

 

Jun isn’t quite convinced, still it’s comforting to hear it. “But how do I know who I like?”

 

“No one can help with you that,” Yamaguchi says softly. “Take your time, meet the brothers individually and figure it out by yourself. One day you will for sure naturally realize who it is.”

 

 

~~~

 

“You are sporting a really difficult expression,” Sho interrupts his trail of thoughts.

 

Jun has decided to take a walk outside to clear his mind from the talk with Yamaguchi. It’s still cold but it doesn’t feel as cold as it was two months ago. “Do I?” Jun tries to smile do diffuse Sho’s obvious worried expression.

 

“And now you are trying to make me feel better by pretending to be alright,” Sho teases and takes off his scarf. He wraps it around Jun’s neck and basically tucks him into it.

 

“I’m not feeling cold,” Jun tries to argue weakly, though he enjoys how fluffy and warm Sho’s scarf is and how it smells like his bathing scent. And a bit like the stables. Kind of manly. At the same time he feels embarrassed that Sho gifts him with a scarf… again. He really needs to think about how to redo the favour because Sho is always so attentive. “And now you are without a scarf.”

 

Sho chuckles. “You are still not used to the cold here,” he says with a smile. “I am. And I don’t want you to catch a cold.”

 

Jun returns the smile shyly. “Thank you, Sho-san,” he says. “You are always so attentive.”

 

“It’s nothing,” he says, and shows Jun a warm smile. Before he can say more though Kazu and Satoshi join them.

 

“Hey guys,” Kazu eyes Sho in obvious interest. “Why are you looking so happy?”

 

“Shut up,” Sho mumbles half-heartedly.

 

“Well, in fact we were looking for the both of you,” Kazu looks at him with a grin. “Shun-san and Kiko-chan invited us a lot throughout the last weeks, we should redo the favour.”

 

Sho nods. “That’s true. Have you thought of something?”

 

“I’m not sure yet,” Kazu sighs. “Let’s talk to our father first, and see what he thinks.” He turns his attention to Jun now. “I’ve found some of the books you were interested in. Whenever you feel like it, pick them up from my chambers.”

 

Jun looks at him in surprise. “You still remember?” It was weeks ago that he talked to Kazu about a few books he wanted to read but didn’t know where to find.

 

Kazu grins. “It’s not that hard to remember. You were the only one basically asking me for something, so it was easy to recall.”

 

“But I didn’t want to put any pressure and work on you to go out of your way,” Jun argues.

 

Kazu chuckles. “Satoshi really traumatized you,” he teases, making Jun shift around nervously. He eyes Satoshi, who seems to look almost a bit worried.

 

“It’s really not like that,” Jun defends himself. “I really had fun, and…” he pauses. “You are making fun of me, aren’t you?”

 

Kazu grins. “Yes, your reactions are kind of cute.”

 

Against his will Jun has to laugh a bit. “You are so silly,” he teases back.

 

“That’s the spirit,” Kazu answers with a wink. “So, come for the books whenever you want to.”

 

Jun smiles. “Thank you.”

 

One of the men waves at them from the stables. Sho sighs. “They are waiting for me, sorry guys.” Before he can leave though he turns around again. “Are we proceeding our training tomorrow, Jun-san?”

 

Jun nods eagerly. “Yes, please! I hoped you would ask.”

 

When Sho left them, he is alone with Kazu and Satoshi. “Say,” Jun says to Satoshi and Kazu after a while. “What’s this back there?”

 

Satoshi looks at the direction Jun points at and smiles knowingly. “Ah, this.” He smiles and signals Jun and Kazu to follow him. The thing Jun was curious about is an old, dry tree, and he wonders why it’s still there, in the middle of the huge yard in front of the castle.

 

“That’s the symbol of our town,” Satoshi explains.

 

“I know what you think now,” Kazu grins. “An old dry tree, as the symbol of a town. How pathetic.”

 

“This is not what I thought,” Jun argues. “But… I do wonder about how it’s a town symbol.”

 

“Well,” Satoshi explains in his calm and soothing voice. “It’s the first plant that got planted before this city was built. There are a millions of romantic stories surrounding it. I can tell you all about it when we have our lesson tomorrow.” He looks at the tree thoughtfully. “The tree has more of a symbolic worth by now because it hasn’t been blossoming since centuries. I wonder if it’s even still alive.”

 

“Can I touch it?” Jun asks carefully, not wanting to step over a certain boundary. But the white trunk is a bit alluring. Like it’s calling his name.

 

“Of course,” Satoshi smiles. “Touch it.”

 

Jun lets his fingers glide over the tree, trying to feel its juice of life. He has a feeling for trees and plants, it’s been his favourite hobby back at home. “It’s still alive,” he says when he rests his ear against the trunk. “Weak, but alive.”

 

Kazu looks at him in astonishment. “You can feel it?”

 

“Yes,” Jun smiles. “I’ve always had a thing for plants and flowers.”

 

 

~~~

 

 

As his most recent talks with the brothers did confuse him more than it helped him, Jun wonders what to do. Aside from his own confusing feelings something else lies on his mind though, and he decides to get it out of the world first.

 

The guards show him the way to Satoshi’s chambers and much to his own dismay he feels nervous when he approaches them. He has never been here, unlike Sho’s and Kazu’s private place. It’s difficult for him to read Satoshi or understand him.

 

He knocks at the door, his heart beating faster. “Come in,” Satoshi says from inside.

 

Well, no running away again. Jun opens the door slightly, looking inside. Satoshi looks at him in surprise. “I’m sorry to interrupt you,” Jun mumbles meekly. “But I…”

 

His voice trails off when he sees the inside of Satoshi’s room. It’s apparently not his bedroom or anything alike, but more like an atelier. He is sitting in front a potter’s wheel now, hands dusty and wet from the mud.

 

“You can paint…” Jun asks in surprise. “And do other beautiful things?”

 

Satoshi chuckles. “It’s not that awesome, Jun-kun.” He waves with his hand. “Why don’t you come inside?”

 

“Is it really okay to step inside?”

 

Satoshi chuckles in amusement, and Jun nods with a smile, closing the door behind him, carefully coming closer. Satoshi proceeds with his work and Jun watches him in fascination, how he builds a beautiful vase out of basically nothing. “This is so beautiful,” Jun states in fascination. This whole place here seems like an oasis of calmness. It’s almost soothing to be here. “How can you do this?”

 

Satoshi laughs. “It’s pretty simple,” he says warmly. “Do you want to try?”

 

“I don’t know how though,” Jun points out. “I’m sorry.”

 

Satoshi squeezes his eyes a bit but still smiles. “We talked about this already, didn’t we?”

 

“Too much apologizing?” Jun asks in return and grins, to his surprise it’s suddenly a lot easier to communicate with Satoshi. Since their little trip it seems like the latter warmed up towards him.

 

Satoshi nods and smiles. He cleans his hands with a wet towel and then offers his hand to Jun. “Come,” he says.

 

Jun nods, letting Satoshi pull him towards the potter’s wheel, and sits down at the bench. Satoshi stands next to him and grabs his arms, his hands resting on Jun’s before he activates on the wheel and starts forming a pretty little cup.

 

It’s unbelievable that he can actually make something like that, okay, with Satoshi’s help, still… it makes him remember why he came here. “Satoshi-san,” he says carefully. “I wanted to tell you… you didn’t traumatize me or anything alike.”

 

Satoshi stops the movement for a moment but apparently recovers fast. “Are you sure, Jun-kun?”

 

“I learned an important lesson from you,” Jun explains, his voice surprisingly steady. “Don’t let them tease you. I know what you wanted to tell me back then, and you do too. Nothing else matters. I just don’t want you to feel bad!”

 

Satoshi stays quiet for a while, and for a minute Jun can only hear the sound of the wheel. “Thank you,” Satoshi finally says, voice hoarse. “Thank you, Jun-kun.”

 

 

 

~~~

 

Nagase runs so fast he almost knocks Yamaguchi off. “Kochi-san!” He calls out, much to Koichi’s surprise calling him rather informally while others are around. “The tree!”

 

“The tree?” Koichi blinks.

 

“The white tree,” Nagase explains.

 

“The dry thing in front of the castle?” Masaki asks curiously, recently he has been joining them a lot for their little gatherings and card games. And Koichi has come to like the charming and cheerful young man.

 

“It’s the town symbol,” Sakamoto explains without much empathy for the dried up little bundle of branches out there.

 

“It blossoms!” Nagase calls out.

 

Koichi laughs. “No way.”

 

“By my life, it does,” Nagase points at the door. “The buds are small and hardly visible, but they are there. See it with your own eyes.”

 

Koichi shakes his head in disbelief but follows Nagase’s wish, merely out of curiosity. He is sure that his old friend just got tricked by the light or the reflection. Maybe he drank too much last night. Hence he doesn’t eye the tree with much interest. It’s still white and dry, except for this tiny green part at one of the branches and-

 

Koichi’s eyes snap open. A green part? He bends forwards, eyes widening. Nagase was right. The tree is showing life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And, stage free for Masaki! He will appear more often from now on, I promise. He is not happy with his little brother marrying one of the brothers XD  
> Meanwhile Jun seems to have fallen for one of them for real? And more mysterious things happen ^^
> 
> Also, I decided that I will reveal Jun's chosen one during the next chapters ( I mean gradually. I think it will be clear around chapter 11) and not drag it forever. And then focus on their relationship. And also see what's going to happen with the two brothers that will eventually lose. What do you think about that plan?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The country is gradually changing. And Jun tries to find out who he fell in love with... There is masquerade, a party, in the castle and Jun has an unexpected encounter.

Kazunari eyes the tree in front of him in a mixture out of fascination, interest and horror. “Why?” he asks. “How?” There are tiny buds on a few branches, seemingly getting bigger every day. “The tree is dead. We all know it.”

 

“You told me Jun-kun said he could still feel its life though,” Sho points out.

 

Kazu tilts his head. That’s true. He found it cute last week when Jun touched the tree, looking so fond just because he likes trees and flowers, but he didn’t quite believe it when he said it was still alive.

 

“This is a miracle,” Nagase mumbles.

 

“Magic?” someone else offers.

 

Kazu shakes his head. “I don’t believe in magic,” he says. “Or miracles.”

 

“Me neither,” Sho admits.

 

They look at Satoshi expectantly, but their brother only frowns for a while, looking at said tree. He walks closer, expecting it carefully, his fingertips touching the branch. It’s difficult to tell what he is thinking sometimes although they are brothers, he is caught in his own world sometimes, it seems.

 

Although Kazu knows his brother well by now, sometimes his trail of thoughts still surprises him. He seems to be laidback, like he doesn’t care, and then he suddenly says the most serious and knowing things ever. He managed to scold Jun for a really stupid reason in Kazu’s eyes, but weirdly enough Jun understood him. However it worked.

 

“What do you think, Satoshi?” Kazu urges.

 

Satoshi pulls back. “I think that our mind cannot grasp everything,” he says calmly. “Jun-kun was convinced there is still life in this tree. We might not understand it, but it doesn’t mean that just because we don’t understand, it’s not happening.”

 

“You are right…” Sho agrees. “He seems to be knowledged with trees and plants. Masaki-san, by the way, told me something similar about the tree. Why should they be wrong? Just because we can’t quite follow their trail of thoughts doesn’t mean they are wrong.”

 

Their father and some of his generals nod at Sho’s and Satoshi’s words, and Kazu smiles proudly. Satoshi has the ability to just say the right thoughtful things at the right moment, and as his little brother it makes him incredibly proud. Actually he is proud of both his older brothers. Because also Sho is a really genuine person, an eloquent talker and a well-respected person. Kazu himself hopes that the both of them see him as someone worthy too.

 

“He really is precious,” Satoshi says all of a sudden, making Kazu blink for a moment, but then he nods. Satoshi is right, Jun is special.

 

Sho seems to agree too. “Yes, he is. He really seems to have wonderful talents, it seems.”

 

“That too,” Satoshi adds thoughtfully, and Kazu tilts his head, wondering what else Satoshi meant.

 

“Precious? You mean, valuable,” Sakamoto says and there is something in his eyes that makes Kazu frown. It’s like he wants to trick Satoshi into admitting something bad. Up to now it’s been difficult to read him and his intentions. He seems to like Jun, still he somewhat tests him sometimes, and Kazu has seen him scolding Jun occasionally. Kazu can’t get rid of the thought that he sees Jun as his son, and wants to set a trap for them here and there to see if they walk into it.

 

Sho looks like he has to fight back hard not to jump into Sakamoto’s face, a sentiment Kazu can highly sympathize with. He himself has to bite back a sharp answer too.

 

“No,” Satoshi answers calmly, pretending like Sakamoto just asked a normal question and didn’t try to set a trap for him. Kazu grins. Good move. “I mean precious. Someone who should be cherished and protected. Easy as that. It’s like with a bud. It gives us life and hope, but needs love and light in return.”

 

Kazu tilts his head, nodding. “You are right,” he says softly. “We need to protect him as well as we can. It seems like he is growing more confident with every day. I hope that soon he will realize just how good he himself is, and how strong and talented.”

 

Satoshi nods with a soft chuckle. “You are right Kazu, his confidence can still use a little push.”

 

“But it’s wonderful how much he already opened up to us and this country,” Sho says with a bright smile. “He is such a sweet person.”

 

 

 

 

~~~

 

 

“I wish I could take you back home,” Masaki sighs and stretches on Jun’s bed next to him.

 

Jun raises his head in surprise. “Why? Are you leaving already?”

 

“No,” Masaki chuckles. “I’m definitely not leaving before I know you happy. And whoever you love of these three idiots, I’ll heck him properly. Still, I wish I could take you home with me one day.”

 

“To be honest…” Jun looks away guiltily. “I miss home like crazy. The country and the sun, and the flowers, but to my own surprise I might feel happier right here.”

 

“I know,” Masaki answers quietly, brushing through Jun’s hair softly. “I know. I’m sorry.”

 

“Why are you apologizing?” Jun asks in surprise.

 

“I probably didn’t protect you enough. I should have tried more. I-“

 

“Don’t be stupid,” Jun huffs. “You are the best brother ever. And I wouldn’t want to change you with anyone.”

 

Masaki blushes in obvious happiness. “Still, I couldn’t make you love your home.”

 

“That’s not true,” Jun argues. “I loved my home, because of you, and Yamaguchi-kun, and even Sakamoto-san.”

 

“That old grump?” Masaki grins.

 

“He isn’t that old,” Jun chuckles. “And he comes off as pretty strict but he always supported me and protected me from the nasty side of our higher ups. The only one there who treated me like a normal person. Except for you of course.”

 

“You love home, but you love this place more,” Masaki sighs sadly.

 

“I’m happier here,” Jun answers honestly. “It has nothing to do with which place I like more. But here I am free.”

 

“Although you are supposed to marry?”

 

“I have a choice here. It’s a small choice,” Jun smiles. “But a choice. The king is very respectful and friendly towards me. I can do whatever I want, the people here treat me with curiosity but with an open mind and with respect, although they have heard all kinds of rumours and although I obviously am different to the people here. It’s true that I have to marry soon, but at home I would have possibly needed to marry someone that would have treated me as a mere tool. Satoshi-san, Sho-san and Kazu-kun treat me kindly and with respect.”

 

“I don’t want you to marry,” Masaki grumbles.

 

“So you would prefer me to marry an unknown stranger who probably would only lock me into the castle and use me as a tool?” Jun asks daringly.

 

“Of course not!” Masaki blurts out. “I don’t want you to marry at all! I want you to come with me and just go wherever you want to go to, and do whatever you want to do.”

 

Jun smiles. “We know it’s not possible, and it never will be thanks to the way I was born and my _awesome_ gift and the responsibilities that come with it. This here might just be my best choice and the closest to freedom I’ll come.”

 

“One day father will regret it,” Masaki points out. “He has mostly been interested in war and strength, and never saw your gift as a true one. In a few years this land here will blossom and the people here will live with growing wealth, then he will realise that he gave something important away.”

 

“Once he does, I’m hopefully happily married,” Jun points out. “And it will be too late for him.”

 

Masaki looks at Jun insistently. “You like one of these three idiots, am I right?”

 

“No,” Jun stutters, but his voice betrays him by shaking slightly, and he blushes.

  
Masaki whines dramatically. “Why~ Why do you like one of them? Who is it? Who the hell is going to be my new archenemy?”

 

Jun shifts around nervously. “I’m not sure,” he mumbles awkwardly. “I mean, it sounds stupid, doesn’t it? But my heart beats when I’m with them, and I… but I don’t know which one of them it is that I like.”

 

“Maybe it’s no one?” Masaki asks hopefully.

 

“Masaki,” Jun says softly.

 

“Yes, I know,” his brother pouts.

 

“I might need your help in this,” Jun urges. “If you don’t support me, then who will?”

 

“Don’t play the guilty card,” Masaki pouts. “I want you to stay my innocent, cute little brother who liked to play with little dolls and paint a picture for me every week.”

 

“That was when I was six,” Jun points out. He pushes at Masaki’s arm. “Masa, come on.”

 

“Fine,” Masaki grumbles. “I will not jump into their face whenever I see them.”

 

“And?” Jun asks firmly.

 

“And I will help you,” Masaki smiles. “Can’t be not there for you after all. Jun…” he pauses. “You really haven’t slept with any of them? And none of them did something immoral to you?”

 

Jun smiles. “I swear none of them did anything. Besides we both know what it means for me to have sex with someone, and the consequences. I want to be married safely first.”

 

Masaki bites his lips. “The dry tree is carrying blossoms.”

 

Jun’s eyes snap open. “What?”

 

“The wasteland you have been visiting and the tree you touched, it’s being filled with life.”

 

Jun looks at Masaki in deepest bewilderment and surprise, before his heart makes a careful jump. He doesn’t know why, but somehow it makes him happy to realize that his feelings are real. His powers get only awakened when he is in love. “Really?” he whispers.

 

“You are happy,” Masaki smiles slightly. “Your feelings are pure, Jun, and hence stronger than only via sexual contact. Let’s find out who you love so deeply alright?”

 

Jun nods, about to say something when there is a knock at the door. “Yes?” Jun asks. It’s Sakamoto, smiling slightly at them. “Hey my favourite prince, and Masaki.”

 

“Hey old grump,” Masaki says with a grin.

 

Sakamoto ignores him, much to Jun’s amusement. “Listen guys,” he says more earnestly now. “The king just told me something important.”

 

“And what’s that?” Jun asks curiously, sitting up.

 

“Since the tree is blossoming, the weather has become slightly warmer too. To celebrate their hope for a possible end of the never-ending winter the king will invite everyone to a masquerade. The both of you too of course.”

 

“Really?” Masaki asks in interest. “With masks and all that?”

 

“Yes,” Sakamoto smiles, looking at Jun warmly. “Dress up, wear a mask, and enjoy yourself, my little prince. I know your feelings confuse you, so this is the moment where you can switch of your mind for a few hours and just have fun without overthinking.”

 

“It’s true,” Masaki agrees. “Because everyone is going to be wearing a mask! You don’t need to question your own feelings for once.”

 

Jun’s eyes light up. That’s true. He can move around freely there and not think about who he might like or not like. His heart jumps slightly. A party, a ball actually. It’s his first time participating in such an event.

 

 

~~~

 

“You know,” Masaki eyes the three brothers out of the window. Jun has asked him for help to get his outfit together for tonight. “I don’t get why you find them pretty.”

 

Jun chuckles. “Still not over it?”

 

“I mean, the one guy has a sleepy face, the other looks like he has stuffed too many peanut into his mouth and the third… well… the third is tiny, but I guess somewhat nice-looking. Why don’t you choose him?”

 

“I don’t even know which one you are talking about,” Jun answers casually. “In my opinion none of them looks chubby or sleepy or tiny. They are all pretty good-looking. Even when I just came here and had no idea what was awaiting me, I thought they were charming and beautiful in their own way.”

 

“Hm,” Masaki grumbles. “You are hopeless.”

 

Jun smiles. “No, you are.”

 

Masaki lets out a sigh. “Maybe you are right. Okay, seriously now.” He points out of the window. “How about you take the black-haired guy. He looks the prettiest. The one with the red vest.”

 

Jun throws a glance out of the window too. “You mean Kazunari-kun?”

 

“Whatever his name is,” Masaki grumbles.

 

“You find him cute?” Jun asks with a chuckle.

 

“Not at all,” Masaki huffs. “Why are you shifting the topic?”

 

“I just found it interesting that you pointed him out,” Jun explains. “If you find him cute, why don’t you talk with him?”

 

“No way. Besides I’m not competing against my own brother,” Masaki argues. “End of discussion.” He pulls out a wine-red velvet shirt from his bag. It’s beautifully ornamented and out of a soft fabric. “Here, how about this? It’s going to be perfect for your and underline all your beautiful features.”

 

“What is this?” Jun asks in surprise. “I haven’t seen it up to now.”

 

“It’s a present,” Masaki smiles. “For my favourite brother. I thought if we need to find you a husband, we could as well do it with style.”

 

Jun laughs and hugs Masaki. “Thank you,” he says. “You are my favourite brother too.”

 

“Well, the competition isn’t too great anyway,” Masaki jokes.

 

 

~~~

 

Jun can’t dance. Just another thing on the list of all the things he can’t do. He is seriously hopeless. Meanwhile the brothers – again – have to show him how to do something.

 

Sho plays on the piano for them while Kazu and Satoshi show him the first dance steps. Jun is surprised to see that they both move so well. “Unbelievable,” he mumbles.

 

“What is unbelievable?” Kazu asks curiously.

 

“You just can do anything,” Jun states, trying to fight back his inferior feeling. “Meanwhile I can do close to nothing.”

 

“Enough of that,” Satoshi states firmly. Jun winces slightly. He realizes though how Kazu throws Satoshi an annoyed glance and Sho frowns. Satoshi however doesn’t seem to care for their interventions at all. “We had to learn dancing for years, don’t compare yourself to us, Jun-kun. You cannot always compare yourself to others.”

 

“But what should I do then?” Jun asks helplessly, not sure what to make out of Satoshi’s words and how to actually follow his advice.

 

“Focus on your own strengths,” Satoshi says like it’s the most normal thing in the world. “You can learn everything we can, easily. You are already learning it and catching up fast. But you are so focused on your shortcomings in comparison to us, that you don’t see how you are very intelligent and talented yourself – or you wouldn’t be able to catch up that fast. You move well when you train with Sho. Why shouldn’t you be able to dance well?” Satoshi looks at him insistently, his voice sounding warm and soft all of a sudden. He touches Jun’s shoulder reassuringly. “It’s not bad to also look at others and see what they can do, because that’s how we improve, but you have to see what you are able to do too.”

 

“He is right,” Sho agrees thoughtfully. “You have lots of strengths, Jun-kun. I wish for you to see them and nourish them, and make them grow. You like flowers don’t you? See your strengths like a little plant. It needs water and nourishment to grow, doesn’t it? It’s the same for your strengths and talents.”

 

Jun lets their words sink down for a moment. They are right. He is so focused on feeling inferior to the brothers and basically everyone else, that he doesn’t even feel like trying properly. He needs to find his strength and get more confident, or he won’t be able to make more progress. “I see,” he finally says. “Yes, I will try to do what you two just said.”

 

Sho looks at him stunned. “Really?”

 

“Yes, the both of you are right. I need to be able to find my strengths to work on them, and while doing so I can still work on my weaknesses. Thank you for reminding me of that.” He bows slightly. “I’m sorry for being so insecure. Don’t hesitate to remind me of it when I’m getting too caught up in my negative feelings.”

 

Satoshi smiles warmly. “You truly have a good heart,” he mumbles, too silent for the others to hear it, but loud enough for Jun to hear it and feel happy about it.

 

“Sounds good,” Kazu cheers on him with a bright smile.

 

Sho chuckles softly. “You are so cute, Jun-kun.”

 

His words make Jun blush, he is relieved he doesn’t have to answer because Kazu and Satoshi start discussing which dance to teach Jun first. The first steps are difficult for Jun, but he tries to keep Satoshi’s advice in mind. Soon he finds himself moving to Sho’s beautiful music, and the brothers are having fun playing his dance partners and swirling him around.

 

Jun giggles when Satoshi makes him spin a few times. Satoshi chuckles too. “You should laugh more often,” he says.

 

“It’s easy to laugh when I’m with the three of you,” Jun points out.

 

Sho rewards him by playing a silly piece of music next, making Kazu snort in amusement, as he just swapped with Satoshi and dances with Jun. At one point Kazu takes Sho’s place so that Sho can dance with Jun too, and Jun is surprised to hear him play. He is even better than Sho.

 

This time however Jun tries not to see it as a shortcoming from his side to not be able to play the piano. He enjoys listening to Kazu’s music and focus on the task in front of him. He likes dancing, and he is proud that he is picking up so fast.

 

 

~~~

 

 

The only person Jun is able to recognize this evening is Masaki, mainly because they helped each other with their outfits and because Jun wouldn’t have wanted to be alone on this evening. He feels a bit at loss first though in the middle of the many people in the huge salon, everyone dressed in fancy attires and masks. Jun isn’t even able to find the king within them, and he wonders which one of them Sakamoto is. He has an idea or two, but mainly because Sakamoto is tall. He also tries to locate the brothers, but it’s even more impossible, because they are rather small in height, and basically fit into the crowd here perfectly.

 

When the music starts playing, Jun feels a bit excited. He looks forward to dancing. It seems like it’s finally something he is not instantly failing at.

 

The evening starts weird, but at one point Jun starts to enjoy it to nip at his glass of red wine and watch the people. Some couples are dancing, and it almost makes Jun feel a bit melancholic. He wished he would be able to dance too but he is too shy to ask someone.

 

“May I?”

 

Jun blinks in surprise, turning his head to eye a man, his face covered by a golden mask, his hair slicked back, and he is dressed in a black costume.

 

Jun nods when he realizes that the man actually asked him for a dance. He is happy to have a chance to dance for real. He hands his glass to Masaki and follows the other on the dance floor, feeling a bit nervous all of a sudden, but all his doubts are in vain, because the moment they face each other, he can feel a warm hand against his back, pressing him closer and soon he finds himself being swayed over the dance floor. He remembers what he has learned during the last days, his mask making him more confident too. He smiles brightly, having the time of his life.

 

Once the music stops and they walk away from the dance floor, the man smiles. “Thank you, Jun-kun.”

 

Jun’s eyes widen. “You know… it’s me?” Something inside Jun’s stomach suddenly tenses in sudden surprise. The hand of this man, still resting against his back, it’s so warm… like the hand that was stroking his hair when he cried alone in his room. It’s…the same man? But who?

 

The man’s lips tug into a smile and Jun wishes he would wear less make-up so that he could see his features. He takes Jun’s hand and squeezes it. “Even within thousands of people I would always be able to find you.”

 

Jun blushes under his mask, eyes wide in surprise while he watches how the man smiles at him and leaves the room altogether. On his way away though Jun can see how he seems to have lost something from his pocket. Unfortunately the man is away when Jun reaches said place, bending down to pick up the item. It’s a ring. A silver ring with beautiful ornaments on it. Who does it belong to?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Jun's feelings are growing :-) And Masaki is slowly trying to adjust to the idea of his little brother marrying...  
> Satoshi somewhat scolded him again, but this time he didn't get mad or anything. He is right though, Jun needs to see how much of a good person he is.  
> And the stranger appeared again, the guy who already comforted him when he cried, twice. Seems like someone likes Jun a lot too. Who is it? Do you have an idea who Jun's protector is?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the masquerade Jun wonders about the mysterious guy he danced with. Meanwhile he wants to contribute to the life in the palace, and asks Koichi - who is happy about Jun's offer - to allow him to decorate and plan the garden. While he does so, an accident happens...

“So, let’s recapitulate,” Masaki says in a matter-of-fact tone. It’s late at night by now and most guests have gone home. Jun and Masaki retreated to Jun’s chamber to talk and gossip. “He danced with you, and then said he knows you and was looking for you. And then he left the party?”

 

Jun nods. He looked for the man all around the salon but he was nowhere to be found, not even in the corridors of the castle or the other rooms. “Seems like he went back home afterwards.”

 

“It has to be one of the unfortunate three,” Masaki says. “Did you recognize the voice?”

 

Jun shakes his head. “I didn’t pay attention to his voice to be honest. Once I did it was already too late.” He eyes his brother hopefully. “Do you really think it was one of the brothers?”

 

“Of course,” his brother chuckles. “Only they know you well enough to find you. Oh man.” Masaki tugs at his own hair. “And we can’t tell them apart by their size either. They are all tiny. Seriously, why are these three such shrimps? Did the cold weather turn them into midgets?”

 

“They are not that small,” Jun chuckles.

 

“Shorter than we are,” Masaki points out. “And mostly the same size.” He chuckles lightly. “But the fact that he, whoever he was, only dressed up to dance with you, is nice. Someone really seems to like you a lot, Jun.”

 

Jun smiles carefully. “You think so?”

 

“It’s obvious.” Masaki chuckles. “Someone just came to this party for you. For one dance. All this hassle only for you, and on top of that he found you immediately. I don’t like to admit it, but I find it cute.”

 

Jun nods slightly, taking the ring into his hand again and eyeing it carefully. In the dim light of the salon he wasn’t able to see the fine lines engraved on the ring. It looks like flowers and small trees and little leaves. He has no idea to which brother such a ring would fit. To be honest none of them seems like someone who would wear something like that. Sho and Satoshi don’t wear jewellery at all, except for pieces that include their family crest or are part of a uniform. Kazu wears wristbands sometimes, but nothing with such a filigree design. Why is one of them carrying around such a special piece of jewellery?

 

“Which one of them doesn’t like parties?” Masaki suddenly asks, eyes gleaming like he hopes he just found a clue.

 

Jun hates to disappoint him, because none of them really like parties… “Well,” he sighs. “Kazu-kun dragged me to several events, but then I found out he rather likes to stay at home and did it for me.”

 

Masaki’s head perks up. “So it’s him!”

 

“But Sho-san doesn’t like parties either. Or rather: huge gatherings. It’s more like fulfilling a duty to him.” Jun shrugs. “And Satoshi-san once told me he isn’t much of a party person either. Doesn’t like the loud noise.”

 

“Awesome,” Masaki grumbles. “So you can choose between three tiny and boring and socially awkward midgets.”

 

Jun laughs and shoves at his arm. “Didn’t you just say that you find that particular person cute?”

 

Masaki pouts. “Still tiny and boring.” He has to laugh himself now. “Okay, joking aside. The ring is beautiful. He also danced well, and you were so important to him that he only came for you – without revealing himself. So I guess a pretty good catch.”

 

Jun smiles brightly, putting the ring on his desk. Once he found its owner, he will hand it back, for now it will stay here. He doesn’t know why but somehow the events of this night make him unreasonably happy.

 

~~~

 

Koichi blinks at Jun in surprise. “You want to decorate the palace?”

 

Jun blushes slightly, scared that he might have overstepped a certain boundary. “I…” He swallows. “It’s a beautiful place, I would just like to contribute to it. I’m good at this kind of things. I could arrange the garden and choose certain curtains and-“

 

“Thank god, finally someone who has the motivation for this kind of work,” Koichi breaths out happily much to Jun’s surprise. “No one ever wants to do that. Do as you please, and don’t worry about money. When you need something, tell it Nagase-san.” He smiles warmly at Jun. “You are slowly feeling at home, aren’t you?”

 

Jun looks away for a moment, nervous about how to answer. “Is it bad?” he asks all of a sudden, not able to hide his guilty feelings. “That homesick or not I like this place better than my own home simply because of the people and the warm atmosphere here?”

 

“This is your home now, my child,” Koichi says softly. “I hope one day you will forget all the bad things that happened to you when you were a young boy. And I hope you will like this place more and more.” He smiles. “Also, there is no reason to worry over every tiny thing you want to do. Contributing your ideas to for example decorate the palace or arranging the garden is not something you need to be scared about to ask me. Don’t forget that soon you will be co-ruling this country. The fact that you already want to contribute something is highly appreciated by me. Understand?”

 

Jun smiles brightly and nods. “Thank you!”

 

 

 

It’s a sunny day, hence Jun decides to wear a lighter jacket and nothing too thick when he goes outside to take a look at the garden and think about how to make it look more appealing despite the strong winter and the cold temperatures.

 

“And again, I see you without a scarf,” Sho interrupts his trail of thoughts. He apparently is working outside at the moment, and approached Jun without him realizing it.

 

“It’s not that cold,” Jun smiles. “Look at the sun shining.”

 

Sho chuckles and takes off his scarf and wraps it around Jun’s neck. “Keep it,” he orders. “I’m used to the cold anyway.”

 

“I’m slowly having a collection of your scarfs,” Jun jokes carefully, not sure if Sho might find it funny too or get angry instead.

 

Sho smiles in amusement. “Keep them,” he says with a chuckle. “They suit you well, and I’m happy to give you something that originally belonged to me.”

 

A personal present. Indeed. Jun nods shyly. “Thank you, Sho-san,” he mumbles, eyes wide when he watches how Sho waves at him and goes to his work. It’s weird but whenever he talks to Sho he feels nervous, he does fancy him it seems. His gaze shifts around, surprised to see another now well-known figure, sitting on a portable wooden chair and looking at something that seems to be a canvas. Jun approaches said man curiously. When Satoshi looks up, Jun bows nervously. “I apologize if I’m interrupting something,” he says nervously.

 

Satoshi smiles at him and Jun’s nerves are immediately at ease again. “You are not interrupting anything,” Satoshi explains calmly. “In fact I enjoy seeing you outside and planning things. It’s inspirational.”

 

“Me being outside is inspirational?” Jun asks in disbelief.

 

Satoshi chuckles. “It’s the way you move and talk.” He smiles teasingly. “Maybe I’ll make you my muse one day.”

 

What is with the brothers today? Another one saying unusual things. Jun is about to stutter something incomprehensible, when Satoshi interrupts him. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to unsettle you or tease you,” he apologizes.

 

“Didn’t you say too much apologizing is of no use?” Jun asks pointedly, merely to diffuse his own embarrassment. It only strikes him afterwards that he might have said something that could make Satoshi angry with him. To his relief though Satoshi just seems to be amused, just like Sho before.

 

Satoshi chuckles. “I said it’s in vain in case you don’t mean it. But I did mean it just now.”

 

Jun is at a loss of work at so much honesty. To distract himself he lets his eyes glide over the canvas, blinking in surprise. “You are painting,” he states in surprise.

 

“Yes. Don’t you like it?” Satoshi asks in return.

 

“It’s wonderful,” Jun exclaims, taking a closer look at the beautiful painting that shows the garden, covered in snow, and a small figure wandering around – maybe it’s him or Sho? They are the only ones outside at the moment. “Is there anything you can’t do?”

 

“Jun-kun,” Satoshi smiles slightly. “There is plenty I can’t do, I promise.”

 

“I wish I could be like you or Sho-san or Kazu-kun. You are all so eloquent and knowledged and certain of the things you know,” Jun admits in frustration, not sure why he is being so honest now. “I know you said, I should try to understand my own strengths, but it’s not that simple for me.”

 

“What’s wrong with being yourself?” Satoshi asks calmly. “As far as I’m concerned you are kind and good-hearted, you learn fast, are athletic and charming. People like you just because you are you while they don’t automatically like me or Sho. Isn’t this something to be proud of?”

 

Is that really true? Jun bites down on his lips, trying to stop them from quivering.

 

“Jun-kun,” Satoshi says softly, standing up now. He looks worried all of a sudden, reaching out his hand and touches Jun’s cheek. “Don’t cry. I didn’t mean anything bad. Why is it that you always cry when we talk?”

 

Jun shakes his head slightly. “It’s because you tell me things no one ever said to me before. I haven’t even considered that it’s fine being myself.”

 

“You are more than good the way you are,” Satoshi says earnestly. “Do you think we would all like you so much if you weren’t?”

 

“You guys like me because your father told you to court me,” Jun points out, his own straight-forwardness surprising him a little.

 

Satoshi’s eyes widen before he sighs deeply. “I can’t deny that it’s true that he told us to court you. But the effort we put into it and the way we treat you is real. Or do you see any lies in our eyes.”

 

Jun shakes his head.

 

“You don’t need to pressure yourself so much,” Satoshi smiles. “But try to see yourself through our eyes for once.”

 

Jun isn’t quite sure if he will ever be able to do that, but hearing Satoshi’s softly spoken advice and encouragement does make him feel better. “Can I stay for a while and watch how you paint?” he asks shyly.

 

Satoshi nods . “Of course, I’m happy to have your company.”

 

 

~~~

 

Watching Satoshi paint has a calming effect on him and soon Jun forgets about his previous outburst and instead feels calmer and more relaxed. He even feels like thinking about the decoration and arrangement of the garden again, deciding to stroll around again and to check on various places he hasn’t taken a closer look at up to now.

 

Right behind a few trees there is a huge white area which seems to be flat. Maybe this would be a good place for an outdoor terrace?

 

Jun looks around in awe while he walks over the ground that’s covered in fluffy snow. It looks really romantic and beautiful, and-

 

There is a sudden crack beneath him. He blinks slightly. Did he step on a branch? He carefully proceeds before he hears another crack. Jun looks around in confusion, bending down to check the area beneath his feet. When he brushes the snow away, he sees ice, and a crack. Beneath it, it’s dark blue.

 

Water… dark blue water…

 

It’s water!

 

He has been living at the seaside long enough to know when a lake is deep or not. This here is deep. There is another cracking sound. All colour gets basically drained from his face. He turns around to run away from the breaking ice and reach steady ground as fast as possible. It’s slippery though and the snow beneath his feet not thick enough to produce enough friction, so he finds himself stumbling and almost falling.

 

He has almost reached steady ground again when he hears a loud crack, louder than before, and then suddenly the ground beneath his feet opens up. Jun tries to grab something, but there is nothing to grab on to. The coldness of the water engulfs him all of a sudden, it feels like little icy spikes are pressing into his body, and while he tries to cling to the edge of the icy ground to pull himself out of the water again, the cold wet soaks his clothes and pulls him downward.

 

He tries to keep himself up so that he won’t dive into the water completely, fighting so that his head remains out of it, but soon his strength leaves him, his wet clothes pulling him downwards with more and more strength. The water swaps around his mouth and nose, creeping to his ears.

 

His strength slowly leaves him. He just can’t anymore. His finger slip from the ice and he just feels himself being dragged downwards when he suddenly feels a hand grabbing his wrist and pulling him up forcefully. Then there is another hand, grabbing his arm.

 

Jun coughs and pants, hardly able to focus, his mind still screaming at him in panic, but with the new found hope that someone is outside there to help, he tries the hardest to fight. The grip around his arm is so tight, that it hurts. The person obviously doesn’t want to let go. With another almost painful tug at his arm he suddenly finds himself being dragged out of the coldness and drops down on the snowy ground again.

 

“Jun-kun!”

 

Jun’s body shivers in cold and fear and he can’t even focus his eyes to look at the person in front of him. He is hyperventilating and his breath hitches, his hands shaking so bad that he can’t even touch anything.

 

“Jun,” a voice calls him again and then there are arms around him, pulling him into a hug. “It’s okay, you are safe, little bird. You are safe.”

 

He hears steps behind him, and someone breathing loudly, and there is someone else rubbing his back soothingly. “Breathe, Jun, breathe. It’s alright now,” a different voice tells him.

 

The hands keep stroking his arms and rubbing his back until Jun eventually calms down slowly. Then there is a jacket being draped around his shoulders. Jun looks up finally, looking directly into Satoshi’s eyes.

 

“I…didn’t know there is a lake,” Jun tries to speak, but his teeth are chattering because of the cold.

 

“I know,” Satoshi soothes him.

 

Jun turns his head, seeing how Sho is right next to him, his eyes unusually wide in fear.

 

“You saved me…” Jun’s eyes widen in horror as the realisation hits him. “I was about to die.”

 

“It’s alright now, Jun-kun,” Satoshi says softly. “You are safe. But we need to get you out of these cold, wet clothes as fast as possible. Let’s go inside.”

 

Jun nods. Before he can stand up though, two other figures come running down to them. It’s Kazu and Nagase. “What happened!?” Nagase asks in horror, his hands touching Jun’s shoulder. “Oh my god, let’s get him out of the cold,” he says.

 

Satoshi nods. “I was about to take him back inside.”

 

Kazu looks at the scene in horror, while he touches Jun’s wet forehead softly. “The lake,” he finally mumbles. “The ice was too thin.”

 

“Yes.” Satoshi strokes though Jun’s wet hair soothingly. “Jun-kun didn’t know that there even is a lake.”

 

Nagase nods firmly, picking Jun up. He is like twice as strong as even Masaki it seems, and a lot taller. “Let’s talk about this inside.”

 

“The ice of the lake never melted,” Sho says quietly. “Never. It’s… getting spring?”

 

 

~~~

 

Sakamoto immediately wraps him in three blankets while he sends Yamaguchi to order the maids to prepare a warm bath for the prince. “You really scared us,” he mumbles, voice hoarse.

 

“I’m sorry,” Jun mumbles, his voice starting to feel strained. He coughs a bit.

 

“It’s not your fault,” Kazu intervenes. “Hell, even I would have walked over the lake. Normally the ice is so thick that a few horses can run over it at the same time.”

 

“You’ll take a warm bath,” Sakamoto tells him unusually softly. “And then dress warmly. I’ll let someone bring you hot tea and soup.”

 

“I’m sure it’s going to be fine,” Jun tries to argue.

 

Much to his surprise Sakamoto doesn’t argue back in any way or scold him. Instead he just smiles soothingly. “Yes it’ll be fine,” He pats Jun’s head. “But it’s going to be better after you had a warm bath and some hot tea.”

 

Jun nods, not able to fight against Sakamoto’s soft reasoning. He is right. He needs to warm up. It’s only when Masaki helps him undress and supports him while he steps into the bathtub that he realizes how cold he actually feels. “It’s too hot,” he stutters, his body seemingly burning.

 

Masaki dives his hand into the water. “It’s not,” he says softly. “You are just freezing cold, Jun. It’s going to feel warmer soon.”

 

Jun sighs, his body feeling like hundreds of little needle are poking him. But to his surprise Masaki is right and it indeed feels warmer after a while, his body slowly warming up again. Instead of the cold a sudden soreness and tiredness settles in. And Jun wouldn’t have been able to get out of the tub alone, wouldn’t it be for Masaki’s help.

 

Masaki also helps him into his warm clothes for the night and takes him to his room, tugging him under his blanket. As promised there is a soup there and warm tea, and it makes Jun feel slightly better afterwards.

 

“I’m so glad Satoshi-san was there to help you,” Masaki says, his voice shaking slightly.

 

“Me too,” Jun mumbles while he drifts to sleep. “And Sho-san. Kazu-kun was so caring too. They are nice.”

 

“I know,” Masaki says with a hoarse voice. “All three of them were helpful once they knew what happened. I won’t forget that, I promise.”

 

Later at night Jun wakes up, feeling cold again. He sits up a bit, wondering where to get a second blanket from when he sees that next to his bed there is a thick woollen blanket, neatly folded, and a few pieces of rare dark chocolate on top of it, plus a little note. _In case you feel cold. Don’t hesitate to call when you feel bad. I’ll be there, I promise.”_

Jun smiles a bit, taking the blanket and throwing it over his body. It feels warmer immediately. He doesn’t know who it is, but it feels good that his personal angel for sure watches out for him.

 

 

~~~

 

Jun believes everything is going well the next day. He does feel colder than usual, it’s true, but nothing major. It’s only days later when his body starts to feel more tired and numb every day, and he sways dangerously when he has to get up or walk that he realizes it’s not all that well. He touches his forehead. Is he having a fever?

 

“Are you alright?” Sho asks in worry when they are all having dinner. Nothing really seems to slip his attention. “You look a bit pale, Jun-kun.”

 

Jun blushes when everyone looks at him. “I’m fine,” he says, trying to sound as strong as possible and not to shiver when he reaches out for his fork. He doesn’t want to eat anything at all at the moment, but he forces himself to swallow down the meat and the vegetables which the kitchen now provides them with.

 

He probably just needs another night of good rest, and then he will feel better. He feels bone-tired when he lies down in his bed, everything feels heavy and every movement strains his body. A sudden coughing fit shakes his body, and he takes a tissue to hold it in front of his mouth. For a moment he feels like throwing up, but he doesn’t, instead he just spits out something. When the coughing subsides, he sees something red on his hands and tissue. Jun’s eyes widen in horror. Blood? Did he cough up blood?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Jun is getting more and more confused, but Masaki is there to help (I think deep inside he approves of the brothers, but he isn't ready to admit it :D And as so often Sho and Satoshi were there to comfort Jun (They have quite a good timing :D)  
> It also seems to get warmer in the country?   
> Jun got in a very dangerous situation, and was gladly saved. But now he is sick?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Jun sick?

Jun looks into the mirror in the bathroom. He has huge eyebags and his skin is too pale. He knows it’s cold here and always winter, but over the last weeks his facial colour got more rosy and healthy, but now… it’s almost ashen. Does he imagine things?

 

He coughs again, his body shaking by how hard he coughs, almost gasping for air. Again he spits out blood afterwards. He has these attacks quite often recently, slowly starting to worry. When he gets out of the restroom, he sees Satoshi leaning against the wall at the other side.

 

“Is everything alright?” Satoshi asks with a frown. “You were coughing pretty badly.”

 

Jun feels bad immediately. He is worrying Satoshi and the others yet again. “I’m alright,” he says. “Just caught a little cold it seems. Nothing major.”

 

Satoshi frowns, checking him from head to toe and then looking directly into his eyes. Jun feels like flinching backwards by that intense glance and these knowing eyes. “Why are you lying?” Satoshi asks without even sounding reproachful. He steps closer, reaching out his hand to touch Jun’s forehead, but Jun flinches backwards. To his horror Satoshi looks guilty all of a sudden. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. I only wanted to see if you are having a fever or not.”

 

Jun tries to go for his best smile. “I’m fine. I think sleeping a few hours will do miracles.”

 

Satoshi still doesn’t look convinced. “Jun-kun-“

 

“I said, I’m fine,” Jun huffs in sudden annoyance, not even sure why he reacts so fiercely. He immediately bows in shock. “I’m sorry,” he stutters. “I… see you later, Satoshi-san.”

 

With that he hurries away, trying to walk faster so that he could be as far away from Satoshi’s knowing eyes as possible. The sight around him suddenly goes dizzy though, like the corridor is spinning around him. He halts for a moment, trying to support himself against the wall. When he tries to take another step, it feels like he is falling. He sinks down on his knees to avoid himself from dropping down uncontrolled, before the sight in front of him goes pitch-black.

 

 

~~~

 

 

Jun has not regained consciousness, and the doctor’s face is carrying an expression of deepest worry. “He has been coughing?” he asks.

 

Satoshi nods. “I’ve heard him cough in the restroom. It seemed like a very bad attack.”

 

The doctor looks around a bit, eyeing the dustbin next to Jun’s bed and taking a tissue out of it. “He was coughing up blood,” he mumbles, before looking at Satoshi and the others that have gathered around Jun’s bed. “Please wait outside while I check on him.”

 

“I’m staying,” Masaki says firmly, and by the way he looks there is no discussing it. The doctor nods. A few minutes later the others are removed from the room, and standing in front of the door to Jun’s room instead.

 

“So,” Kazu says while they are waiting nervously. “Breaking through the ice and falling into the cold water was probable too much for his health? His body isn’t used to such low temperatures. And his body was probably very strained from the change of climate to begin with.” He pauses. “And the stress of being sold to a completely unknown country,” he adds quietly.

 

“I wished he would have told us that he felt unwell,” Sho admits nervously. “He did look pale recently, but I thought he was just tired.” He pouts, obviously annoyed with himself.

 

“Jun isn’t used to having help when he is sick,” Sakamoto intervenes all of a sudden. “I wished I could scold him for this, but to be honest, it’s how he was raised. No one ever cared, aside for Masaki, Yamaguchi-kun and my own person. But we weren’t around him all the time either. He is used to dealing with these problems on his own.”

 

“It’s good to know that,” Satoshi says, his stomach clenching painfully when he remembers how he heard Jun in the bathroom and how he later on just collapsed on the floor. Why didn’t he realize earlier? He had the feeling Jun wasn’t all that well since a few days already, just like Sho, but he didn’t want to bother him too much. Why didn’t he just follow his instincts and ask him!? He is such a dumb idiot!

 

He can’t continue his self-scolding because Masaki suddenly slips outside. He looks pale. “Serious pneumonia,” he says, eyes wide in horror. “That’s why his heartbeat is so weak. He dragged it for too long, it started with a small infection, but now… and he is still unconscious, his respiratory tracts are too weak. I… the doctor says he isn’t sure if he will make it.”

 

Masaki’s eyes shimmer in tears, a huge contrast to the strong man he usually is. For a moment the time around them freezes, as all of them are trying to grasp what Masaki just told them. Satoshi can only stare at Masaki in mere disbelief. It… can’t be! Jun’s body was not built for this cold here, yes, but he adapted to it so well, and he just can’t be so seriously sick! What are they going to do without him? It’s not possible, it’s just not possible!

 

Sakamoto steps forward all of a sudden, a firm expression on his face. “Masaki,” he mumbles. “You have to be the one who stays positive.”

 

“But…” Masaki’s face is basically ashen, all colour drained form it. “How?”

 

“Masaki-san. Fight. If you don’t, who will?”

 

“I will,” Satoshi says before he can hold back. There is no way he will let Jun go like this, and loose him to a freaking stupid infection!

 

Sakamoto raises an eyebrow at that but doesn’t say anything further. Sho and Kazu nod too. “We can help too,” Kazu says firmly. “Whatever it takes. We’ll not let go that easily. So what can we do?”

 

“Keep the room warm, but not too hot,” Sho muses. “Cold air is not good for his lungs now.”

 

“The air has to be clean though,” Satoshi adds. “And not too humid.”

 

Sakamoto nods in agreement. “We’ll prepare everything to have the right conditions in his room.”

 

“The doctor probably has quite some tasks for us too,” Yamaguchi agrees. “We’ll just give our all and have faith that Jun is fighting too.”

 

Masaki’s eyes shimmer in tears. “Thank you, all of you.”

 

It’s nothing to thank them for, Satoshi thinks, because Jun is part of their family now, and they want to have him around as long as possible, ideally forever. His resolve gets even stronger when they are allowed back in Jun’s room and he sees Jun in his bed again, now dressed in a white night gown, a warm fire is putting the room into dry warmth. Not too much humidity for now. They decided that someone has to watch the warmth in the room properly though, for it not to get too hot.

 

Masaki meanwhile tries to put everything aside that could potentially gather too much dust, wanting to keep Jun’s room clean and fresh. While he does so, Satoshi’s gaze falls upon a book on Jun’s desk and a ring. He blinks when he takes the ring between his fingers… Is this…? Can it be? But how?

 

When Masaki returns he puts the ring aside and takes the book. “Jun has been reading about our legends and fairy tales?”

 

“He started to like it here more,” Masaki explains quietly.

 

“He does?” Sho asks behind them, his serious expression turning into a softer one now.

 

Masaki nods. “He is happier here than he was at home,” he admits, and Satoshi assumes that it has to be hard to say it out loud. “He is free here. Or at least as free as possible. You guys are good to him.”

 

 

~~~

 

The next morning Jun is still not awake, but at the same time it means he is still with them. Satoshi has sent his younger brothers and Masaki to get some breakfast and told them he would take the first shift.

 

He takes a chair and puts it next to Jun’s bed. He takes Jun’s hand into his. “You are strong,” he whispers softly. “I know you can hear me. You are strong, this is not going to be your last battle, you hear me?”

 

Jun’s hand in his is limp and motionless, but Satoshi can see his chest heaving slightly. His breath isn’t going strong, but as long as he breathes there is still hope. “You need to wake up soon,” Satoshi mumbles sadly. “I need to scold you after all for hiding how sick you are.” He pauses. “And hug you. I really want to hug you. I just can’t lose you, you know?”

 

Although there is no reaction Satoshi continues to talk with Jun, not ready to let go so easily. He hasn’t felt like that for someone forever. When their father told them one of them was supposed to marry Jun, he didn’t really mind. Eventually they had to marry after all, and Jun is pretty and well-behaved, and kind. Not a bad choice. He just hasn’t expected him to get under his skin so much. He slowly begins to wonder how his brothers feel about Jun.

 

Satoshi takes the book with the fairy tales into his hand again, opening it. “Well then, Jun-kun,” he smiles fondly. “What do you say? Should I read one of the stories for you?”

 

The fire is still warming the room, dyeing the room into an orange-ish colour while the sun starts to rise into full daylight. Satoshi slips closer to Jun and takes his hand into his so that Jun can feel the warmth of another person. Then he opens the book skilfully, starting to read from the point where Jun’s bookmark is.

 

 

~~~

 

 

“What do you think?” Koichi wants to know as he approaches Sakamoto. The other man’s expression is one of deepest worry. Koichi knows how he feels. Jun is probably like a child to him. Actually he himself feels deeply worried for the young man. “Sakamoto-san?”

 

“Your sons are good men,” Sakamoto says to Koichi’s surprise. “Sho-san and Kazunari-san attend to him for hours. And Satoshi-san is actually doing even more. They are good men.”

 

“I know,” Koichi smiles proudly.

 

“It’s the second day though, and although the doctor can force liquid into his body, Jun will need to eat to survive. He is already looking too skinny…”

 

“Sakamoto-san…” Koichi mumbles.

 

Sakamoto seems to ignore him, like he hasn’t even realized that he is talking to someone. “But…”

 

“But?” Sho asks from behind, unknown to Koichi he has apparently joined them on the balcony.

 

“There are icicles,” Sakamoto explains and points at the roof. “They weren’t there yesterday.”

 

“That’s true,” Koichi blinks, he hasn’t even noticed. When was the last time he actually saw real icicles?

 

“Icicles occur because snow and ice is melting,” Sakamoto concludes.

 

“What do you mean?” Sho asks astonished.

 

“With every hour spring is approaching more and more,” Sakamoto smiles slightly. “Today even stronger than yesterday.”

 

“I still don’t understand,” Koichi urges.

 

Sakamoto smiles. “It means Jun is still with us…”

 

“How can it be?” Sho asks, shaky hope in his voice.

 

“I don’t know,” Sakamoto admits. “I really don’t know.”

 

“But what does it mean? What does Jun have to do with the weather getting warmer?” Sho looks at both Sakamoto and Koichi curiously.

 

Sakamoto just shakes his head, not answering the question, as always.

 

 

 

~~~

 

 

Kazu sits at the other side of the room, legs crossed, head leaning against the window, while Sho sits next to him. Meanwhile Satoshi is reading for Jun again, seated on the chair right next to Jun’s bed.

 

“You really think this is going to help?” Kazu asks after a while. He doesn’t sound hostile, rather worried and frightened.

 

Sho eyes Satoshi expectantly, Sakamoto’s words from before still ringing in his ears.

 

“Of course it will,” Satoshi says firmly.

 

“But how do you know? What if he never wakes up again?”

 

“He will,” Satoshi says calmly, surprising Sho by how certain he is. Is he just delusional or is it hidden panic or is he really such a stable personality? “It’s not a question of believe or not, I just know he won’t give up so easily.” His voice sounds certain, there is deep worry in it, but at the same time so much faith that Sho can’t help but feel convinced and a bit ashamed. He just realizes once again how much he can rely on his older brother, and how steady he is. He comes off as absent-minded sometimes, but when the situation needs it, there is full attention.

 

Sho nods. “I’ll talk to the doctor and ask him once again what else we can do for Jun-san. Maybe there is some oil for his body, you know, to relax him.”

 

Satoshi smiles. “I’m sure he would like that, Sho.”

 

Sho returns the smile and jumps up on his feet, ready to leave the room. He looks at Kazu expectantly. Kazu nods. To Sho’s surprise though he stands up and walks to Jun’s bed first, taking his hand. “I promise, J, if you wake up, I’ll do the only right thing to do.”

 

“And what’s that?” Sho asks.

 

“I’ll tell Jun once he is awake,” Kazu says calmly. “It’s only for him to hear.”

 

 

 

Once the others have left, Satoshi picks the book up again. “So, Jun-kun, we stopped at the part where the snow princess was fighting the dragon. Shall we continue?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Jun is sick, but everyone is there to support him. And Satoshi saw the ring Jun found... but we still don't know who it belongs to, right?  
> What do you think Kazu wants to tell Jun?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Jun get healthy again?

Satoshi fights against his heavy eyelids. He knows he is quite sleep deprived, most of the time he has been sitting at Jun’s side, talking to him and holding his hand. He has finished most parts of the story, already wondering which book to pick next.

 

The sun has already set and there is the bright light of the full moon shining through Jun’s window. “Jun,” Satoshi says softly, taking Jun’s hand and rubbing it. It’s not as hot anymore as it was before. The fever apparently went down a bit, the healers have working true magic on him it seems. “The moon is already shining, and the stars are like crystals enlightening the night sky. I wished you could see it right now.” He brushes Jun’s sweaty hair from his forehead. “You are so strong,” he continues. “Don’t forget how strong you are. You came here without knowing anyone, under the pressure of having to marry an unknown guy, and still you were just really kind towards us.” He smiles. “I just realized that the both of us probably had a rocky start, while you got along with Kazunari and Sho immediately. I’m just really bad with showing affection, you know? I never meant to come off like I was mad at you or angry. I hope you know I did care. You just touched my heart from the first moment on, and I didn’t quite know how to react. I’m probably getting on your nerves with talking all the time, but I realized it’s impossible for me to let you go.” He rubs Jun’s hand. “Please don’t leave me. Please.”

 

He looks out of the window for a moment before looking at Jun again, his eyes widening. With careful fingers he touches Jun’s face, feeling how the skin beneath Jun’s eyes is slightly wet. He cried? “Jun-kun?” Satoshi urges softly.

 

Jun blinks his eyes open into a half-dazed look. “What happened to the princess?” he mumbles.

 

“The princess?” Satoshi needs a while to realize what he is talking about. “You like the story?” he asks softly. “Should I continue?”

 

Jun nods, apparently still in his half daze.

 

Out of the corner of his eyes, he can see Masaki entering the room. Satoshi gives him a sign immediately, and of course Masaki doesn’t even need a second to understand. His eyes widen, a smile spreading around his lips. Then he basically drops everything in his hands on the table, forms the words _doctor_ , and rushes away.

 

Satoshi’s heart hammers against his chest, he can’t believe it… it seems surreal what just happened, like he dreamed it or imagined things, but at the same time he is certain that Jun talked to him right now. He is awake, he just hasn’t realized himself that he is with them again.

 

The doctor appears immediately, not sending Satoshi out but signalling him to continue reading because it apparently sets Jun at ease. While he examines Jun’s body, he looks relieved. “I’ll let someone bring a soup for him. He will wake up soon and will need something to eat. I trust you to make him eat?”

 

Satoshi nods, turning his head to look at Masaki. He doesn’t want to take this task from Masaki, he is Jun’s brother after all. But Masaki just beams at him. “Just continue with what you are doing,” he whispers. “It seems to help the most.”

 

Satoshi wonders if he should tell them that he actually didn’t do much at all, but the two men leave the room swiftly to give Jun the quietness he needs.

 

Satoshi nods, proceeding to read, his hand still holding Jun’s. Once he finished the book, he closes it and puts it aside. “It’s finished, Jun-kun,” he says softly.

 

“Why?” Jun mumbles in his weird daze.

 

“Well, it’s the end of the story. Do you want me to read a new one to you?”

 

Jun nods.

 

“But you need to tell me which one,” Satoshi says carefully.

 

“Okay…”

 

“Jun,” Satoshi urges. “Look at me, and tell me which book to choose.” He touches Jun’s cheek softly, turning his head so that he would look at him. “What do you want me to read, dear?”

 

Jun blinks slightly, eyes opening more. “The book,” he says, eyes slowly focusing and looking into Satoshi’s. “The…” he shakes his head, eyelids fluttering slightly. “Satoshi-san?” he mumbles.

 

“Yes?” Satoshi says, trying to sound as normal as possible and not freak out over how Jun’s mind seems to clear up.

 

“It’s…” Jun shakes his head. “I…” He turns his head slightly, apparently trying to focus on his surroundings. “I fell to the ground.”

 

“Yes,” Satoshi answers carefully.

 

“You heard me coughing,” Jun continues with a wary voice.

 

“That’s true…”

 

Jun’s eyes tear up. “I yelled at you, I’m so sorry. I didn’t listen to you and got angry, but you are still here, and-“

 

“Jun-kun,” Satoshi says soothingly while helping Jun sit up and pulling him into a comforting hug. “You were sick.”

 

“I coughed up blood,” Jun mumbles against Satoshi’s neck, his body shaking slightly. “I was so scared.”

 

“It’s over now,” Satoshi comforts him. “You had a fever, but you are going to be all healthy soon.”

 

“I yelled at you…”

 

“It’s okay,” Satoshi soothes him, surprised that Jun still remembers and worries about it. He himself has forgotten it instantly. “I’m not angry at all. I don’t even remember it well.”

 

“I was just freaking out,” Jun mumbles.

 

“I know,” Satoshi answers softly, stroking his back. “Jun-kun, believe me when I say, it’s alright. I’m just so happy you are awake.”

 

Jun nods tentatively. “You said, you can’t let me go,” he suddenly says much to Satoshi’s surprise. “I dreamed it, didn’t I? I had a long, weird dream…”

 

“I said it,” Satoshi says calmly. “And I still stand by it.” He pulls back slightly, looking into Jun’s eyes. To his relief Jun’s gaze isn’t clouded. He looks tired and drained, but his eyes are clear.

 

“Is this your ring?” Jun says all of a sudden when his glance falls on the item on his bedside table. He is probably still a bit confused, which makes him bolder than usual.

 

Satoshi looks at the ring, he put it on the night stand table without thinking further. He picks it up now. “I made it,” he admits.

 

“You lost it during the party,” Jun mumbles, eyes narrowed tiredly.

 

“No, I didn’t carry it with me on the party,” Satoshi admits. “Someone else took it.”

 

“It’s beautiful,” Jun whispers, apparently too tired to be able to process everything Satoshi says, his fingers touching the little green leaves Satoshi engraved into the ring and the blue waves.

 

“It’s yours,” Satoshi tells him.

 

“No,” Jun shakes his head. “I can’t accept it, it’s too expensive.”

 

“Jun-kun,” Satoshi smiles. “I made this ring with you in mind. I made it for you, as a gift. You can as well have it now and not at your birthday.”

 

Jun blushes slightly. “You made it for me?”

 

Satoshi nods.

 

“I love jewellery,” Jun admits honestly, making Satoshi smile. “But this is the most beautiful piece I ever saw.”

 

Satoshi smiles and takes Jun’s hand, putting the ring on his finger. It fits perfectly. He isn’t sure what it means now, and if Jun understands the gesture and the gift as what it is, but when Jun wraps his arms around his neck and hugs him, he decides any more difficult talks can wait.

 

Besides…

 

“You need to eat something,” Satoshi softly loosens Jun’s grip.

 

Jun nods. “I need to get back my strength,” he agrees, much to Satoshi’s surprise not arguing with him.

 

“Jun-kun…” he starts carefully, wondering if he should talk to Jun now that he needs to tell them when he feels sick, but when Jun looks at him tiredly, he shakes his head. It has to wait. “Nothing. Masaki-kun brought you soup before. Eat it, because I’m sure he is going to be here in a few minutes and won’t let you go until next year.”

 

Jun smiles, a slight blush crawling over his cheeks. “Thank you Satoshi-san,” he mumbles. “Oh, and I just wanted to tell you… I don’t think we had a rocky start. You were always kind.”

 

Satoshi blushes a bit, slightly surprised that Jun did hear everything or most things, but then… he wanted him to hear it, desperate for him to wake up, so it’s okay. “Is that true?” he asks.

 

Jun nods with a smile.

 

While Jun eats, Satoshi throws a glance out of the window. His eyes widen in surprise when he sees a little blue and red coloured bird, sitting on the window sill. Birds? They have ravens and alike, but not one of these pretty singing birds normally. Normally. Satoshi can’t help a chuckle. Nothing is normal anymore. And that’s fine.

 

 

~~~

 

The next days Jun has to spend in bed. Masaki is next to him a lot, but much to Jun’s surprise he retreats mostly when the brothers visit. “They really looked after you while you were ill,” he explains, biting down on his lips. “Jun, I’ll not forget that.”

 

“I told you they are good,” Jun says with a smile.

 

Masaki squeezes him. “To be honest, if you have to marry someone, one of them might not be a bad choice.”

 

Jun chuckles.

 

“Do you know which one of them you like?” Masaki wants to know.

 

Jun looks away for a moment, but he doesn’t want to deny it. “I do,” he says nervously, his gaze shifting to the ring on his finger. The most beautiful item he has ever possessed. “I did since a while already, I think, I just didn’t dare to face it.”

 

“Then go for it, little tiger,” Masaki says softly.

 

“I’m a bit scared,” Jun admits honestly.

 

“Why?”

 

“What if he doesn’t like me back?” Jun asks, eyes wide in worry.

 

Masaki shakes his head. “We talked about this, didn’t we? You promised me you won’t dwell in negative thoughts, right? Go for it and give it a wholehearted try. When it won’t work out, we can always discuss it. What do you have to lose?” Masaki smiles.

 

“Nothing,” Jun admits. “But everything was easier when I was just supposed to marry one of them, without feelings involved. It’s always more complicated if there are feelings…”

 

Masaki smiles, and nods. He is about to say more, but a knock at the door interrupts them. It’s Kazu, and Jun’s mood immediately lights up by seeing him. It’s easy and comfortable with Kazu. The latter grins brightly and hugs Jun tightly, making him laugh.

 

“Well,” Masaki gets up. “I’ll take my leave then. Going to talk with the cook so that you will get something well-balanced for your dinner.”

 

“Still bound to your bed?” Kazu says while he sits down next to Jun on his bed.

 

“I hope I can get up for the spring festival,” Jun admits. He doesn’t want to whine. It’s his fault for being here in the first place. But the spring festival is something special. The king is holding it for the first time in his reign, actually it’s the first spring in many many years this land had.

 

Kazu smiles. “I’ll find a way for you to attend this festival, believe me.” He pauses. “Say, J?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Is it true that you asked Sho to tutor you instead of Satoshi?”

 

Jun blinks. “Wow, news travel fast here,” he says dryly. It’s true, he did ask Sho to help him with catching up his knowledge.

 

“Why?” Kazu asks curiously. “I thought you like Satoshi.”

 

Jun tilts his head. Like? Does Kazu actually mean like or love now? Well, as long as he doesn’t specify what he means, Jun can answer without having his feelings found out. “It’s _because_ I like him,” he admits.

 

Kazu’s eyes widen. “What…”

 

Jun smiles. “Don’t overthink it, will you? I will explain it to Satoshi-san myself. He is going to visit me later at night. I promise, I don’t have any ill intentions.”

 

“I know you don’t mean bad,” Kazu agrees immediately. “I was just curious about your reasons.”

 

“And yours?” Jun asks in return.

 

Again Kazu eyes him in surprise. “What do you mean?”

 

“I realized that most of the dreams I had while I was sick were actually reality. And I remember how you told your brothers there is something you need to tell me. And only me.”

 

Kazu gasps. “You heard that?”

 

Jun nods, eyeing his friend curiously. “What do you mean to tell me?”

 

Kazu sighs deeply. “I tricked you,” he admits. “Please don’t be mad. I’ll explain it to you.”

 

“How did you trick me?” Jun asks in surprise.

 

Kazu points at Jun’s finger. “I made you find the ring at the masquerade.”

 

Jun blinks. “What?”

 

“I saw you dancing with Satoshi, and then dropped the ring before he left for you to find it.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I promised you I would answer a lot of questions in this chapter, and I did, right? :D We know who Jun danced with, and we know who the ring belongs to, we even know the person that took the ring and made Jun find it (though we don't know yet why :D)   
> And the pairing is... obvious now, right? :D  
> Tbh I thought I was super-obvious during the last chapter, the more I was relieved that you guys were still guessing. I think while I approached this chapter I knew I couldn't betray this person (who won Jun's heart) because more than anyone else he was there for Jun, wasn't he? I hope no one is too disappointed (I was kinda scared that some will hate the pairing outcome) 
> 
> As promised, I'll now focus on couple time and alike and let them blossom as a couple :-) We still have 10 chapters to go, just saying ;-)
> 
> Also... we still have Masaki, who is very single. XD And Jun's mysterious power.
> 
> Guess I will use a pairing tag from next chapter on ^^
> 
> Btw I was really surprised by some of your reactions - now I can finally admit it :D - like, when Masaki said that Kazu looks the best in his opinion, I really just intended to say, he finds him aesthetically more pleasing than the others :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Kazu tell Jun?

Jun tries to process what Kazu just told him. That he was the one deliberately dropping the ring. He needs to make sure. “Satoshi-san was the once dancing with me?”

 

Kazu nods. “I know him so well, it was easy to find him in the crowd.”

 

“But…why?” Jun asks, not sure if he is supposed to feel betrayed now or angry or confused. “I thought we are friends.”

 

“We are,” Kazu sighs deeply. “When I held the ring and was looking at it, I was actually feeling a bit jealous. It was obvious from the design that Satoshi made it for you, it was also obvious that he likes you a lot. He has never done something like that for someone else. And you seemed to be quite interested in him too. I didn’t realize I still carried the ring when I left Satoshi’s chamber - a not too glorious moment I admit, but I swear it wasn’t intentional. I wanted to return it immediately, but then I realized something important.” Kazu pauses. “I kind of started to accept that the both of us will remain friends, only friends, or hopefully best friends. And to be honest, I like the fact that I have a new little brother around to cherish and tease and spoil. I don’t think I’m ready for marriage anyways. I don’t want to marry yet, and I most certainly don’t want to become king or anything alike. And then… the way Satoshi talked about you and understood you, I realized I can’t be in his way.”

 

Jun blinks in confusion. “I still don’t understand.”

 

“I wanted you to find the ring, and with it to find Satoshi. To realize that he deeply cares for you.”

 

The explanation takes a while for Jun to sink in. His cheeks feel warm all of a sudden. “The…what… do you even know what you are saying? It’s just a birthday present.”

 

Kazu takes Jun’s hand and touches the ring he is wearing. “He has worked on it for months,” he says softly. “That’s finest handcraft. You don’t just make something like that out of no reason. I wanted you to find it, and realize Satoshi’s feelings. And hopefully your own.” He pauses. “Satoshi would make a great king.

  
Jun ignores the fact that Kazu seems to know what their father’s little test was about, and that by winning him they would also win the throne. Kazu is smart, of course he figured everything out. Jun raises his hand a bit, eyeing the ring carefully. It reflects in the sunlight that shines through the window, throwing beautiful colourful patterns on the wall. It’s so beautiful. Jun smiles happily.

 

“Can you forgive me?” Kazu asks. “It laid heavily on my mind while you were sick. It really did.”

 

Jun smiles. “Of course I can forgive you. There is nothing to forgive! Thanks to you I found him. I just don’t like being tricked, so promise me to be honest and open to me next time, will you?”

 

“I promise,” Kazu answers immediately, relief reflecting on his face.

 

Jun sits up further, suddenly feeling less tired. “You think he likes me?” he asks carefully. “Really?”

 

Kazu takes his hand with a smile. “I know he does. And I know he will treat you well, always. And with all the respect and love you deserve.”

 

 

~~~

 

 

Before Satoshi comes to visit him, Jun talks to Sakamoto. “Sakamoto-san,” he says, sitting up in his bed and bowing. “I’m incredibly sorry for worrying you.”

 

“I know you are,” Sakamoto sighs. “It was really a tight battle this time, Jun-kun, I hope you know that.”

 

“I know it. I also know it was reckless to hide my sickness from everyone. In the end the collapse of my health bothered so many people, I realized it too late, so please forgive me.”

 

Sakamoto blinks at him for a while. “Well, if you put it like this, of course I will forgive you. Since when are you so upfront and confident though?”

 

Jun smiles. “I guess the recent happenings and relationships I built made me realize quite some things.”

 

“Like what?” Sakamoto wants to know.

 

“That I need to eye myself as worthy too, or no one else will. If I don’t think of myself too well, I can never expect someone else to do.”

 

“Finally,” Sakamoto smiles brightly. “I hoped you would realize your own worth one day. You are a really good person, Jun-kun, please always remember that.”

 

Jun blushes slightly at the compliment. “It still needs some work, I think.”

 

“Well, everyone needs work. That’s how we’ll grow,” Sakamoto replies.

 

Jun nods. “True.” He pauses. “To be honest, there is something else I wanted to talk to you about.”

 

Sakamoto eyes him curiously. “And what’s that?”

 

“We are still far away from Christmas, but we are approaching summer, and I think the king slowly awaits an answer from me.”

 

Sakamoto’s eyes widen. “Does that mean you have decided?”

 

“I have,” Jun pauses, looking at the man in front of him with nervous eyes. “But before I want to tell the king, I would like to talk to the man I chose personally. Only if the king allows it though. It’s not part of the deal to ask for consent after all, but I would feel bad to decide completely behind my chosen’s back. As my health is not strong now, I can’t possibly go to the king in person to ask him for his approval. Hence I wanted to ask you to go in my place. ” He smiles apologetically. “I hope it won’t put you through too much hassle though.”

 

Much to his surprise Sakamoto just nods though. “I will go to the king and ask in your place. I will tell him you sent me deliberately to ask him because your health doesn’t allow you to come personally.”

 

Jun’s face lights up in relief. “Thank you, Sakamoto-san.”

 

“Jun,” Sakamoto says softly. “You are slowly becoming a man that can rule a country. I know I can follow your orders now. Others will too. You already brought spring to them, they will naturally accept you as the new king’s husband.”

 

“Their kindness brought spring, not only me,” Jun points out.

 

“We both know it’s your power that made the country grow and the sun shine,” Sakamoto argues.

 

“Maybe, but I could only do it because I felt deeply moved. And I felt deeply moved because these people were kind-hearted towards me and accepting, and because someone special here touched my heart in a way I thought it would never be touched.”

 

Sakamoto nods, and much to Jun’s surprise he bows all of a sudden. “Well then, my little prince, I’ll follow your wish. I also think I will never again take the liberty to reprimand you from now on. From today on you are my prince, and soon to be co-ruler of this country. You have my respect and always my support.”

 

“Don’t be so formal all of a sudden.” Jun blushes. “You actually raised me. I hope I’m more to you than a prince.”

 

Sakamoto chuckles. “Of course you are. You always will be. But now your time has come, and it’s your moment to shine.”

 

 

~~~

 

 

When Satoshi comes to visit Jun, the latter is sitting in the armchair next to his bed, wrapped in a warm blanket. He smiles warmly at Satoshi, and Satoshi instantly forgets his worries and questions about why Jun asked him not to tutor him anymore. He is still wearing the ring too which means he doesn’t hate him, does he?

 

Jun reaches out his hand. “Take me to the balcony?” he asks.

 

“Are you allowed to go outside?” Satoshi asks in immediate worry, while he approaches Jun and takes his hand into his.

 

Jun nods. “I talked to the doctor. He said as long as I don’t feel too tired some fresh air would be beneficial. I don’t trust myself to go outside alone though.”

 

Satoshi returns the smile, feeling relieved that Jun slowly starts to estimate his strength correctly. He helps the young prince up and supports him to the huge balcony. After Jun sat down at the bench, he throws a warm blanket over Jun’s frame, proceeding to sit down at the other bench.

 

“Aren’t you going to sit next to me?” Jun asks, eyeing him thoughtfully.

 

Satoshi blinks nervously. Just what did Jun actually realize all of a sudden? His feelings can’t be that obvious… or maybe they are. “If you want me to, I will,” he says softly.

 

Jun nods and allows Satoshi to take place next to him. “Jun-kun,” Satoshi says after a while. “You don’t want to proceed with our lessons.”

 

“That’s true,” Jun says quietly.

 

“But you want to continue them with Sho or Kazunari?”

 

“I think I still need to learn more. There are many things I don’t understand and know about this country yet,” Jun explains.

 

Satoshi decides to be as straight-forward as possible. “You don’t trust me enough to teach you? Or don’t you have faith in my abilities?”

 

Jun blushes deeply, eyes widening. “That’s not true,” he exclaims. “It’s not! I…” He pauses. “I just can’t let you tutor me in this way anymore,” he finally explains, although it makes no sense to Satoshi. “There are other things I want from you.”

 

Satoshi looks at him in soft bewilderment. Jun’s nervousness however it almost too adorable to him. He has to fight back not to hug him and tell him he doesn’t need to feel nervous or scared. “Like what?” he asks softly.

 

“I’m proud and stubborn, and I will probably make many mistakes. I tend to overestimate my strength and not think before I act. I will mean trouble. And I’m going to ask this only once now.” Jun looks at him through these huge eyes of his. “Why did you make this ring for me?”

 

Satoshi hasn’t expected this question, though he hoped Jun would think about the ring and see its meaning. He smiles nervously. “Isn’t it obvious?”

 

“To me it’s not,” Jun admits. “You danced with me, didn’t you?”

 

“Yes,” Satoshi admits, heart-warming as he remembers how he danced with Jun and how happy Jun looked during the masquerade.

 

“Kazunari told me you always spoke highly of me towards everyone else,” Jun continues.

 

“You brought this country prosperity and summer,” Satoshi points out, deciding to address Jun’s mysterious powers.

 

Jun smiles slightly. “I know, your father is an intelligent man, he knew one of his three sons – all of them good men – would eventually touch my heart.”

 

Satoshi’s eyes widen in surprise. “I don’t understand.”

 

Jun smiles slightly and his eyes gleam. “Satoshi-san, my power is useless as long as two possible conditions aren’t fulfilled. There are two options for me. One option is marriage or a sexual relationship. It mostly appears together.”

 

Satoshi sits up straight, his heart skipping a bit in sudden fear and worry. “Did someone take advantage of you or forced himself on you!?”

 

“Oh god, no,” Jun chuckles softly, and it makes Satoshi’s body relax in relief.

 

He lets out a shaky sigh. “For a moment I was just scared that…” He pauses. “What’s the other option?”

 

“The power of my kind,” Jun chuckles. “Is to bring prosperity and sun. It’s useless though, as long as I’m not in love. The moment my heart beats for someone my power will grow to its fullest, and make a country rich and wealthy.”

 

Satoshi stares at the young man in front of him in mere surprise. Finally his father’s weird wish makes sense, also Sakamoto meddling with everyone’s business. The man was basically like Jun’s surrogate father. He probably wanted to know his protégé safe and protected. Also Masaki’s shocked reaction when he met them for the first time makes sense now. He feared one of them had touched his brother, and took advantage of him and his power before he could be married safely, until he realized that Jun was still pure, and his feelings were too.

 

“You are not shocked,” Jun states after a while.

 

“Well, I knew the blossoming flowers and approaching summer has something to do with you,” Satoshi admits. “What shocks me a bit is how sneaky some other people in this story were.”

 

“Like Sakamoto-san and your father?”

 

“Exactly.” Satoshi sighs, pointing at the ring on Jun’s finger. Jun nods, and takes it off to hand it to Satoshi. Satoshi spins it in the light, showing Jun the pattern of it. “The signs on the ring are symbols of a place in which our dreams will be fulfilled.” He pauses. “It’s a glimpse into a future I’m hoping to see.”

 

Jun blinks slightly, eyeing the ring in highest concentration, his fingertip touching the outline of two birds, the little waves, the sun, and the silhouette of two persons on a beach. His eyes gleam all of a sudden.

 

“Allow me to do it properly,” Satoshi says, earnest all of a sudden. Jun’s cheeks turn slightly pink when he gets up and takes his hand to kneel down in front of him.

 

“What…” Jun blushes furiously, and looks so adorable that it makes Satoshi head spin and his stomach twist with all kind of affectionate feelings.

 

“I know we already messed up the correct order,” Satoshi says with a smile. “But let me still ask formerly: I love you, Jun. I cannot imagine a life without you. Would you give me the incredible honour to marry me?” He figures himself that he isn’t a really eloquent talker, and that both of his brothers might have managed to ask in a way more proper and charming way, but to his relief and joy, Jun doesn’t seem to feel taken aback at all. Instead his eyes just light up, and the smile on his face is able to diffuse even the thickest darkness.

 

“Yes,” he blurts out, making Satoshi smile brightly. He is so sweet, again. He cannot believe his luck to fall in love so deeply, and have his feelings returned. “I love you too, and I want to marry you.” He doesn’t even give Satoshi the time to put the ring back on his finger, instead he just hugs him, and for a moment his sweet scent and his warm body make Satoshi’s head spin.

 

Then he chuckles. “We really mess up the order,” he says in highest amusement.

 

Jun blushes. “Right,” he says, moving back a bit. “I completely forgot.” He reaches out his hand towards Satoshi, smiling happily when Satoshi puts back the ring on his finger. Satoshi smiles warmly at him, taking his hand into his and playing with his fingers.

 

For a moment none of them says anything, just cherishes each other’s presence. Then Jun takes a book from the spot beside him. “Please,” he hands it Satoshi.

 

Satoshi smiles warmly. “Come,” he says, pulling Jun down so that he could lay down, his head resting in Satoshi’s lap. He plays with Jun’s hair. “You know,” he chuckles. “You are mistaken though if you think I’m easy to handle. I’m also quite difficult. I tend to get angry when I’m worried, and I can react harsher than I want to then. I doze off sometimes, and I have difficulties voicing what I feel. I’m not easy to handle, you see?”

 

Jun chuckles. “I know.”

 

“Jun,” Satoshi says earnestly. “I almost lost you. You have to promise me to tell me whenever you feel truly sick.”

 

“You already scolded me for it once,” Jun says teasingly. “Isn’t it enough?”

 

Satoshi blushes slightly. “I didn’t scold you…”

 

“It was a two hour lecture,” Jun continues, but his bright smile betrays his complaint.

 

Satoshi has to chuckle lightly at the soft teasing. “Jun,” he strokes through his hair. “I can’t lose you, okay?”

 

Jun turns his head to look up at Satoshi from his place. He smiles. “I know, and I understand. Previously I had no one who would look after me, except for Sakamoto-san and Yamaguchi, and Masaki of course. But they weren’t around all the time. Sakamoto was at his career peak after all and as a general mostly on the battle field. And Masaki had work too. Most of the time I was alone and no one would be interested if I was sick or even died.”

 

His words give a sting to Satoshi’s heart. “Why couldn’t they see your worth?” he mumbles.

 

Jun smiles sadly. “Because having a strong body is more important to them than bringing spring and a good harvest.”

 

Satoshi strokes Jun’s cheek softly. “I promise to always treat you with respect, Jun. My feelings are always honest, so much I can promise you.”

 

Jun smiles warmly at him. “When I was new here, and homesick, you were there at night, right? To comfort me? You were the one secretly bringing tea to my room and trying to make me feel comfortable?”

 

“How did you know?” Satoshi asks quietly. He indeed tried to make Jun feel better whenever he was sad or obviously in a bad place, but he didn’t want to intrude his privacy too much either, not sure if it wouldn’t upset Jun if he did. He just wanted to do something for Jun because he touched his heart. Simple as that.

 

“When I was sick and you were at my side, you sometimes touched my hair to comfort me,” Jun points out, playing with Satoshi’s fingers. “I recognized this soft hand.” He pauses. “Thank you,” he says shyly. “You were there when I needed someone, and you didn’t even take any credit for it.”

 

“You touched my heart from the first moment on,” Satoshi answers honestly. “I was angry your family would just sell you to us. And I wanted you to be happy here. It was just… natural to try to make you feel better. Does that make sense?”

 

Jun smiles. “You are going to be a good king,” he muses.

 

“King?” Satoshi blinks in surprise. What does Jun mean?

 

Jun chuckles. “The book,” he finally says, turning to the side again. “Start reading, will you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not posting last week, but it seemed like everyone was on vacation, so I took some time off too :-)  
> Soooo, it's Juntoshi! And I'm sooooo relieved that all of you supported the idea of Jun choosing Satoshi. While I wrote the last chapters I realized that Satoshi just understood Jun the most and always knew how to make him gain confidence and make him stood up for himself.
> 
> So, we now know that it was Satoshi looking after Jun when he felt sad, and Kazu tried to get them together.  
> And finally some real progress between Satoshi and Jun, right? Also Jun explained his powers, though I can tell you that it's not all of it ;-) We are only halfway through after all *coughs*


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Satoshi's and Jun's relationship progress?

The king has decided that they will announce it at the huge summer festival. The first one in seventy years. It’s then that Jun realizes that there are actually kids living here, grown-ups too, who have never seen green trees before, never heard singing birds, have never been swimming in a lake. They were used to the eternal ice. Of course the climate here is still rougher than somewhere else, it’s not tropical, and the winters are harsh, but it’s hopefully going to turn into a steady rhythm soon, and deep inside Jun hopes he will one day get children that will inherit his power and keep this land strong.

 

“You are certain?” Koichi has asked Jun not only once, apparently too surprised that Jun indeed fell in love to believe it.

 

Jun smiles, and nods. “There is no doubt,” he says.

 

“You talked to him?” Koichi continues.

 

Again Jun nods. “He gave his consent,” he smiles and whatever there is to be seen in his eyes, it seems to make Koichi happy.

 

“You really made this country blossom, Jun-san,” Koichi says earnestly. “When you first came here, I knew you would have potential, you had a warm, yet strong aura. You brought fresh wind, I couldn’t believe your own country would basically hand you over like an object.”

 

“You don’t need to explain yourself, my king,” Jun bows. “You gave me a home. And you told your sons to treat me with utmost respect.”

 

“They didn’t need much instruction though,” Koichi says proudly.

 

“That’s true, because they are good men.”

 

“And you chose one of them!” Koichi exclaims happily. “I hoped you would develop feelings for one of them.”

 

Jun smiles. “I think I chose the best,” he says, his heart jumping when he thinks of Satoshi and his kind smile.

 

“Why did you fall for him?” Koichi wants to know. “Don’t get me wrong, I know you can’t easily describe why you like someone more than someone else, but I’m curious what you like about Satoshi, what made you choose him.”

 

“From the beginning on he treated me normal,” Jun points out. “Like a normal person. Like someone on his eyelevel. Not a guest, not a breakable object. He was able to see more in me than I did. He wasn’t particularly careful around me when he talked, he even got upset at me, he is able to make me consider my choices and my thoughts about myself while being all calm and encouraging. It’s a bit like… he gave me the feeling that I belonged to this place. He just… understands.” Jun blushes in frustration, because he can’t put it into the right words. Satoshi will easily doze off, but when necessary he is fully here. He is sincere, calming and stays focused even when others lose their hope. When everyone thought Jun wouldn’t make it, he didn’t give up. He would get angry at Jun for something stupid he did, not hide behind a mask because he was supposed to treat him kindly. At the same time Jun can understand Satoshi’s words and see the kindness behind them even when he sounds like he is scolding him, and he was there to comfort Jun when he was at the bottom, full of sadness and despair. “He has more insight than anyone else. I was only able to grow because of his support,” Jun summarizes it, still annoyed that he can’t voice it better, but to his surprise Koichi’s eyes light up in pride. Apparently he just said the right things.

 

“Satoshi will be a good king, and you will complement him well,” Koichi says happily. “Recently he showed quite some leadership qualities. I was surprised to be honest at how firm he suddenly can act. I expect that you will support him and help him when needed.”

 

Jun nods. “I promise. This is my home now, and everyone here in this castle but also outside of it was very kind and welcoming to me. I will not forget that, and I will give back as much as I can and help this country and Satoshi-san to my best ability.”

 

Koichi smiles softly. “Barely off age, and yet so grown-up.” He chuckles. “Thank you for bringing us summer and spring, Jun, my young prince.”

 

Jun blushes. “It wouldn’t have been possible without the people here showing me so much kindness, and without Satoshi.”

 

“Maybe.” Koichi chuckles. “But in the end it was your power. It’s beautiful to imagine that your power gets stronger the happier you feel, the more love you feel.”

 

Jun nods tentatively. He has never seen it that way. He has seen it as his weakness most of the time, but now here everyone tells him how beautiful and unique it is.

 

“Wait till the first thunderstorm will happen because he has a fight with his loved one, or a hailstorm because he is sad,” Sakamoto interrupts the talk, and both Koichi and Jun chuckle, happy about the diffusion of the serious air surrounding their talk.

 

“This will be good, Jun-kun,” Koichi says, and Jun nods carefully, hope swelling in him. He is still a bit too uncertain to really believe in having so much luck, but when he leaves the king’s quarters and proceeds to his own, still careful not to overstrain himself and stumbles over Satoshi while he does so, he knows he has find some true luck. Satoshi immediately takes him by his arm, gently, and leads him to chamber.

 

“Do you mind if I visit you later after dinner, Jun-kun?” Satoshi asks softly. “I don’t want to overstrain your strength, but I would love to see you, even if it’s just for a short time.”

 

Jun blushes slightly at these kind words and nods immediately. Like Satoshi would be able to get on his nerves and make him tired. “Do you have a new book?” he asks teasingly.

 

Satoshi chuckles. “The library here is huge. We can play your little game forever. Not that I mind though.” He takes Jun’s hand and kisses the back of it softly, before Jun can return to his room.

 

Jun watches him while he leaves, a warm feeling spreading in his chest. He actually felt tired right before, the long talk with the king did exhaust him although everyone was very kind and attentive towards him, serving him tea and making him sit down and rest. But now… he can’t wait for Satoshi to visit him.

 

First things come first though, and Jun needs to have this last talk too. With Sho. Kazu already knows his decision after all, even kind of led him to it. Satoshi naturally too, and the king and Masaki. But he wants to tell it Sho himself.

 

~~~

 

“Don’t tell me you want to do maths now,” Sho says in disbelief when he visits Jun this afternoon.

 

Jun looks at him nervously, shifting around. He isn’t sure how to tell him that he is going to marry his brother. He wished he could have asked someone else to tell him, but he doesn’t want to run away.

 

Sho frowns in worry. “What is wrong? Aren’t you feeling well?” He hurries to Jun’s side, touching his forehead. “You don’t have a fever. Are you feeling unwell? Should I call Masaki-kun?”

 

Jun has to smile. “I’m alright, really, Sho-san. It’s just…”

 

“Just?” Sho sits down and looks at Jun in worry.

 

“I-“ Before Jun can continue there is a knock at the door and Masaki looks into the room.

 

“OH.” His brother blinks. “I didn’t want to interrupt anything, I’m sorry.”

 

Actually Jun is glad that Masaki is here, but what is he supposed to do now? He is still trying to figure it out when Sho laughs all of a sudden. “Don’t worry, Masaki-san, your brother is just about to tell me that he chose my older brother.”

 

Masaki throws a glance at Jun who just looks at him helplessly. “Well…” Masaki mumbles, his forehead furrowed in highest concentration, like he tries to figure out how to help Jun out.

 

“I’m sorry,” Jun bows, deciding he needs to man it up and stand up for himself. “I don’t even know how to say it. You were so kind and encouraging, and I always felt safe with you! When your father told me I had to choose one of his sons, I knew it would be awful at one point. I really love you, but… more like a brother.”

 

“Hey,” Masaki intervenes with a glare. “I’m your brother!”

 

Sho grins. “Well, about time you get some competition then.” He looks at Jun earnestly now. “Listen, Jun-san, this is not your fault. Of course I’m not happy that you didn’t choose me, but I’m happy that you chose Satoshi. I know it might not make sense to say that. I guess there was always something special between the both of you.” He pauses. “When you touched the white tree outside and it started blooming, Satoshi was the only one who understood what you meant when you said there is still life in it. He was also not even once leaving your side while you were sick. Everyone wanted to help you, I did too, but Satoshi was just… it’s different. I would have felt bad if you had chosen me. Satoshi’s feelings for you run deep, and I’m happy for him that you return them.” He smiles. “Does Kazunari know it?”

 

Listening to Sho a huge stone dropped from Jun’s shoulders. He nods now. “I think Kazu knew it before I did.”

 

Sho laughs now. “I see.” He brushes through his hair. “What about our lessons, Jun? Do you want to continue them?”

 

“If you don’t mind?”

 

Sho smiles. “You don’t want to study with Satoshi because it’s awkward to get taught by the person you love?”

 

Jun blinks. “You figured it out.”

 

“Kazu might be the witty one, and Satoshi the one with the insight. But when it’s about things like that, I guess I’m ahead of them.” Sho smiles warmly yet seriously. “Jun, I know Satoshi will treat you well. He is sincere and loves you deeply. Just promise me, you will treat my brother well too, love him and be there for him when he needs you.”

 

“Of course.” A bright smile curls around Jun’s lips. It’s an easy promise, probably the easiest promise to give. He knows they might argue eventually and not share the same opinion sometimes, but he will treat Satoshi well despite that, and he knows Satoshi will treat him well too.

 

Sho seems to be genuinely happy about his words, because he smiles brightly.

 

“Don’t worry,” Masaki grins all of a sudden and winks at Sho. “A fine guy like you will for sure find another beautiful partner soon!”

 

Sho blushes slightly at that, while Jun grins.

 

 

~~~

 

“I’m thinking about gold,” Satoshi muses. “Or should it be silver? Both suit you well. If the gold is filigree enough it will underline your pretty features.”

 

They had their dinner before; Jun got it served in his room to provide him from overstraining his health. The doctor told him that he will be able to join them again in a few days, right before the spring festival will be held.

 

As promised Satoshi came to visit him, wrapping a blanket around him and taking him outside to the balcony. Jun lies in his arms now, feeling warm and comfortable despite the slightly chilly air.

 

“What are you talking about?” he asks curiously.

 

“Engagement ring,” Satoshi mumbles. “It needs to be something special.”

 

“But I already have one,” Jun argues and raises his hand.

 

“But this is just something I made, clumsily, it’s nothing special.”

 

Jun frowns. “It is. I don’t want another ring.”

 

Satoshi looks at him earnestly. “I know this might sound stupid to you, but we will have our official engagement party in two days with our families and closest friends around. Please, Jun, let me be old-fashioned in this case. I want to do this properly.”

 

Jun sits up slightly to be able to look at Satoshi directly. “I’m not sure if I’ll ever love a ring as much as this one.”

 

“You can eye it as our personal engagement ring, while I make the real one.”

 

“You’ll make it yourself?” Jun asks carefully.

 

“Of course.” Satoshi smiles. “I want to make something that is made for you. Solely for you. I might need some professional help and good material, but I want to be the one designing it.”

 

Jun looks at Satoshi for a while. To be honest he doesn’t really care for such formalities, he already has Satoshi, and he promised him to be his. But doing it the formal way seems to be important to Satoshi and most likely also his family. So he gives in swiftly. “If it’s important to you, I will support it,” he tells him with a smile. “But this here…” He raises his hand. “Will remain my private ring of love.”

 

Satoshi laughs. “Fine.”

 

Satoshi has brought a book along, as always. This time it’s a book with short novels, rather dark yet beautiful stories. After a while however Satoshi stops. When Jun looks at him, he looks earnest. “Is something wrong?” Jun asks in worry.

 

“Jun,” Satoshi says earnestly. “You are certain of this, aren’t you?”

 

Jun blinks. “You mean of the both of us?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Jun blinks in confusion. “Of course!”

 

“Although I’m the oldest of my brothers and not as pretty as they are?” Satoshi continues.

 

“You are not even that much older. You are only one year older than Sho-san, and three years ahead of Kazu-kun,” Jun argues. “And you are very good-looking. Besides you have more than just good looks.”

 

Satoshi takes his hand. “It’s just that I just want you to know that you don’t owe me anything for being at your side while you were sick. It shouldn’t be the reason you chose me.”

 

That’s what he is thinking? How can he even think something like that now, after all the confessions and everything, and after he even talked to the king and… Jun’s eyes widen in horror. He sits up, pulling away from Satoshi who looks at him in surprise and slight worry. “Jun, you dropped the blanket. You-“

 

“You are not rejecting me, are you?” Jun asks in sudden panic.

 

Satoshi blinks in mere confusion. “What?”

 

“You are not looking for an excuse not to marry me, right?” Jun feels cold all of a sudden. He hasn’t thought of that option at all. “I kind of pressured you with my feelings. You just wanted to be kind and-

 

“Sweetheart,” Satoshi interrupts him softly, taking his face between his hands. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. I’m not rejecting you, and you didn’t pressure me. How could I? You are the most important to me. I just feared that I would be the one pressuring you. I love you. And I do not doubt you!”

 

“Be careful,” Jun says with a glare. “We don’t like our feelings to get hurt.”

 

Satoshi smiles in amusement. “Our feelings are safe, I promise.” His expression turns serious again. "I promise you, I'll never hurt you intentionally."

 

Jun still feels angry. “Don’t say things like that, ever again.”

 

“Okay, Jun-kun, I won’t. I just wanted you to be one hundred percent sure. I would have been heart-broken if you chose someone else, but most of all I would always want you to be happy.”

 

“I am sure,” Jun says earnestly. “How about you?”

 

“No doubts in my case,” Satoshi states calmly. “I love you.”

 

Jun’s anger flies away by that blunt confession. He allows Satoshi to pull him closer again.

 

“You know,” Satoshi chuckles. “It’s an interesting change to see you angry for once.”

 

“Well,” Jun can’t help a grin himself. “I’ve a lot more emotions inside me. And just so you know… If you yell at me from now on, you might get in trouble with me too.”

 

Satoshi chuckles softly. “I’ll try to remember,” he jokes. “For now though I want to try something new, if you’ll let me?” He brushes over Jun’s cheeks, carefully pulling him closer.

 

Jun’s heart makes a few nervous and excited jumps. He nods when Satoshi searches for his agreement, before he feels Satoshi’s lips against his, warm and soft, guiding him through his first real kiss softly and without pressure. Jun’s confidence grows with every second. He parts his lips slightly, allowing Satoshi's tongue to slip in, his own tongue brushing over Satoshi's teeth before he gets bolder and leans into the kiss fully. It feels natural, kissing Satoshi feels natural and great. He feels so lucky to experience so many new things with the person he loves.

 

“I can’t wait for us to be married,” Satoshi smirks when he pulls away. “I want to do lots of other things to you.”

 

Jun chuckles at this silly yet promising remark. He snuggles against Satoshi while the latter grabs the book again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, nothing much happened, just that Jun and Satoshi talk about feelings and get closer with each day. And Jun told Sho everything. I guess for Sho and Kazu it probably wasn't a surprise that he chose Satoshi (though I think that Sho would have been a great king too?)   
> I hope this chapter isn't too boring for you :-) I promise something is going to happen soon...


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun and Satoshi are getting closer. The spring festival finally takes place with an unexpected twist to it.

“Will you be staying longer?” Jun wants to know. “You are staying longer, aren’t you?” he adds hopefully.

 

Masaki looks up in surprise, then he laughs. “Yes, until the king gets sick of me for staying here.”

 

They are taking a walk outside at the moment and Jun can finally take a look at the grass shining through the snow, and bushes and trees carrying buds for the first time in many years.

 

“I hope he will never get sick of you,” Jun states. “I need you here.”

 

“But you have Satoshi-san now,” Masaki points out with a smile.

 

“That’s something else.”

 

“I know,” Masaki chuckles, and puts his arm around Jun’s shoulder. “Listen, little brother, I will stay here for a while, but we both know I can’t stay forever. But I’ll always return, and for the times I’m not here, you just lean on Satoshi for support. Or if you need a good friend, you know you can always rely on Kazunari-kun. Aren’t you good friends?”

 

“He even said I’m his best friend,” Jun admits while blushing happily. He has never had a real friend before aside from his brother obviously.

 

“See,” Masaki smiles brightly. “And before you know it I’ll be back again.”

 

Jun nods. “You are right, I understand.” He looks around, his gaze wandering over the landscape. “I can’t wait for summer,” he states. “Although it will only be short. It’s still a Northern country, with probably 8 months of winter.”

 

Masaki chuckles. “I know. The snow was draining for them. It pulled the energy out of the country, and out of the people here. You brought them spring, it’s a miracle, Jun.”

 

“It’s not,” Jun chuckles. “It’s the only thing I can do, and it’s bound to my feelings, so it’s not that special.”

 

“I think it is,” Masaki points out. “Because… just look at the land around you and how it’s suddenly growing. The fact that these people survived in the cold and were able to make things grow shows how determined and skilled they are. Just imagine what they are going to do now that they have a few months of warmth.” Masaki chuckles. “Well, it’s still cold here and I doubt the temperatures are ever going above a certain degree. It’s not a tropical country, but… a little sun and plants will make everyone happy. So, don’t say it’s nothing special.”

 

Jun smiles a bit. “Thank you.”

 

Masaki looks at him thoughtfully for a moment. “Don’t forget, little brother, that you are able to influence your power too. You fell in love after all, it makes you stronger and gives you more options.”

 

Jun grows pale at his words, his hands feeling sweaty all of a sudden. He completely forgot about this aspect of his power. But Masaki is right, since he fell in love, he can use the full amount of it. Just… he doesn’t want to. And he doesn’t know how to tell Satoshi what he is capable of. Masaki seems to notice his sudden discomfort and slight panic, because he apologizes immediately. “I’m sorry, Jun, it was not the right time to bring it up.”

 

“No,” Jun says quietly. “At one point I have to face this part about me too.”

 

“I wish you wouldn’t see it as something horrible,” Masaki admits. “Because it isn’t. It’s part of you.”

 

Jun stays quiet, not sure how to react to his brother’s words, until Masaki chuckles softly. “Don’t overthink it. Rather think about the events that are coming now. The festival, spending time with Satoshi, planning your marriage. Be happy, Jun.”

 

Jun smiles carefully. “It’s not difficult to be happy right now,” he admits. “I’m a bit scared what will happen if I’m going through worse times.”

 

“Life is always an up and down,” Masaki explains after a while. “Love too. You love Satoshi, now you need to make the feeling and your relationship grow and blossom, just like a flower. Imagine it to be a beautiful rose. A rose needs water and light to grow. Your relationship will need that too.” He sighs. “Can’t believe I’m saying this, but he is a good guy. He remained firmly at your side while you were sick and unshakingly said that you will recover, that we need to have faith in you.”

 

Jun’s heart jumps happily, happy that Masaki approves of his love. “Told you he is good.”

 

“Yes,” Masaki grins. “You said it from the beginning on. The brothers aren’t bad guys. I might want to remember that.”

 

“Talking about…” Jun’s eyes catch two figures approaching them. “Satoshi-san and Sho-san are approaching us.”

 

“You should start calling him less formal,” Masaki advices with a soft chuckle.

 

“But…” Jun blushes slightly. “That’s impolite.”

 

“What?” Masaki grins teasingly. “Are you going to call him like that when you are in bed too?”

 

Jun tries not to blush too hard at Masaki’s suggestion. “What…”

 

“Come on, I’m your big brother,” Masaki points out wisely. “Nothing is embarrassing.”

 

“I beg to differ,” Jun argues. “Everything like this is embarrassing when you talk about it.”

 

Masaki pouts. “Not cute!” he grumbles.

 

Jun chuckles, but deep inside he actually has taken Masaki’s voice to heart. He is right, if he wants to have an intimate relationship with Satoshi – both bodily and emotionally – he needs to stop being too formal. There is not too much time to think though because the two men approach them swiftly.

 

“Jun-kun,” Satoshi takes off his jacket and puts it over Jun’s shoulder. “You are not overstraining yourself, are you?”

 

Jun shakes his head with a smile. “I’m fine. The doctor told me fresh air will help me to recover completely.”

 

“Is that so,” Satoshi smiles warmly, making Jun’s heart jump uncontrolled again. “Then I’ll take you out as often as possible.”

 

“How about now?” Masaki points out from the side, throwing a glance at Sho. “I wanted to ask Sho-san anyways to… eh… show me the horses and animals here.”

 

Sho blinks. “What?” When Masaki throws him a glare, he nods though. “Sure, of course. I almost … forgot.”

 

“Really?” Jun asks sceptically. “Didn’t you say you wanted to have brotherly quality time?”

 

“Ah,” Masaki makes a dismissive gesture with his hand. “We can do that later,” he says, while he and Sho exchange some seemingly secret hand gestures. Sho hastily pulls Masaki along to the stables, waving at them. “See you two for dinner,” they both call out.

 

Jun shakes his head in confusion, eyes still following his brother. “That was weird,” he muses. He turns his head, surprised that Satoshi has stepped forward and is only inches away from him now. “Hello,” he stutters shyly, his heart racing.

 

“Hello,” Satoshi answers, hand resting on Jun’s cheek now. “May I?”

 

Jun blushes but can’t help a bright smile appearing on his face. “Of course.”

 

A soft smile circles around Satoshi’s lips and Jun feels safe immediately. Satoshi is like a calming breeze for him. Whenever his emotions are in a turmoil he just needs to think of him and he will instantly stop freaking out. He lets Satoshi take the lead, allowing him to pull him closer against his body and kiss him softly. Jun decides to be bolder too, leaning into the kiss and letting his tongue fight demandingly against Satoshi’s.

 

Eventually they have to pull apart to catch some air. Satoshi smirks. “I can’t wait to do more with you,” he teases again.

 

“Me too,” Jun answers honestly. His blunt answer apparently surprises Satoshi, because he blushes slightly.

 

It reminds Jun of something he wanted to show him, and at the same time of Masaki’s words. “I wanted to show you something, Satoshi…kun,” he starts carefully.

 

Satoshi’s eyes widen in surprise.

 

“Sorry,” Jun mumbles, feeling embarrassed at his own bluntness from before. He should have known it’s a stupid idea. “I’m too informal aren’t I?”

 

“Not at all,” Satoshi says fiercely. “I’ve been waiting for you to drop formalities. It makes me really happy!”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes!” Satoshi smiles. “I would love if one day you would call me without a suffix.”

 

“That needs more work, I think,” Jun answers honestly.

 

Satoshi chuckles. “So, what do you want to show me.”

 

Jun nods eagerly, taking the hand Satoshi offers him and pulls him along. He leads him all the way to the backside of the private garden. There are bushes and trees greening and wearing buds. Jun however leads Satoshi to a part where there are just some tiny small bushes to be seen.

 

He kneels down next to one of them, looking up at Satoshi who eyes him curiously.

 

“You were questioning my feelings the other days,” Jun says.

 

“Jun,” Satoshi says softly while he kneels down next to Jun. “I told you I’m sorry. What I-“

 

“I know,” Jun interrupts him. “I don’t need to hear an apology, I understand what you wanted to say back then. Instead I want to show you something.” He carefully reaches out his hands, covering the green leaves of the little plant with his fingers and palms. “It’s a bit embarrassing,” he mumbles, trying not to blush. “But this happens when I think of you.”

 

He pulls his hands away again, revealing a beautiful light-pink rose. Satoshi’s eyes widen. He kneels down next to Jun now. “You can do that?” he whispers. “Influence your powers?”

 

“It’s not that simple,” Jun smiles, and bends forward to whisper in Satoshi’s ear. “This here only happens when I think about you.”

 

Satoshi blushes lightly before a proud and happy smile appears on his lips. He kisses Jun’s forehead and his cheek. “See,” he says. “I knew you are my personal miracle.”

 

 

 

~~~

 

 

Jun feels like thousand pairs of eyes look at him, the whole freaking festival long, since the king announced his oldest son’s engagement with him. “Everyone is looking,” he whispers towards Kazu while they eat something.

 

Kazu grins. “Of course they are. This is the best gossip they had since years! A young magical, mysterious prince comes here, brings summer, and chooses one of the king’s sons. Why did you choose Satoshi? How did it become summer? How and when will you marry? They love these kinds of rumours. Marriage gossip is the best after all.”

 

“But it feels weird,” Jun mumbles.

 

“Yes, but they don’t mean it bad,” Kazu explains with a smile. “They are just curious. And happy. We didn’t have such a celebration since years. And everyone loves weddings.”

 

“You know,” Jun admits carefully. “I quite like it here.”

 

Kazu blinks, then he laughs suddenly. “I know,” he hugs Jun and squeezes him. It makes Jun happy that Kazu treats him that way. He has never had a friend like him before, well… he didn’t have any friends at all, so everything is actually an upgrade. But he knows Kazu is going to be a good friend to him, and sometimes it’s necessary to have someone he can ask advice for… who is not Masaki or Yamaguchi. Kazu lets go of Jun, and grins into the direction Satoshi is standing. He sticks his tongue out. “Sa-chan is mad that I can squeeze you while he doesn’t dare to,” he smirks.

 

Jun blinks. “Hm?” He turns to look at Satoshi. “I guess it’s different,” he finally states with a shy smile.

 

“Yes,” Kazu agrees softly. “It’s indeed different. I’m really happy for the both of you, you know that?”

 

“Yes,” Jun smiles happily. “Thank you.”

 

Without noticing it Kazu has set his mind at ease a bit. And when he is alone for a moment he dares to walk through the garden, letting the common people stop him and talk to him. They are so nice and supportive that Jun stops feeling anxious by the stares and whispers. Kazu is right, everyone likes a good marriage gossip.

 

“Young prince?”

 

Jun turns around, eyeing a man in his mid-fourties probably. He smiles politely. “Yes.”

 

The man smiles and bows. “I’m sorry. I’m probably bothering you. Everyone wants to talk to you today. It’s rare that we have such a festival. It’s thanks to you.”

 

Jun blushes. “No,” he shakes his head. “I didn’t do much.”

 

The man scans him from head to toe. “I think you did,” he states. “Say,” he starts walking towards the back area of the garden. “Your wedding date will be in winter? Why? Don’t you like summer more?”

 

Jun smiles slightly. “Why are you asking?”

 

“Just curious,” the man laughs. “You don’t need to answer.” He pauses when his eyes fall on the bush with roses, all of them in a soft pink colour now. “Wonderful,” he whispers.

 

A soft smile circles around Jun’s lips. It’s the roses that grew because of his feelings for Satoshi. “Flowers are life,” he says dreamingly.

 

“Back there is a jasmine bush,” the man points out. “It’s carrying blossoms. Do you want to see it?”

 

Jun looks at him in surprise. “Really? I haven’t seen it before. I would love to see it!”

 

 

~~~

 

 

“Where is your pretty fiancée?” Nagase asks with a teasing wink.

 

The others chuckle. Most guests already went home and they gathered to drink on Jun and Satoshi, just that Jun is nowhere to be seen.

 

Satoshi looks around a bit. Where did Jun go to? Was he tired and sat down somewhere? “He was with Kazu before. I guess they will come here together.”

 

Sho nods. “Don’t worry. I’m sure he will be here soon.” He turns his head a bit, pointing at the other direction. “See, Kazunari is coming. Jun-san is definitely with him.”

 

Satoshi squeezes his eyes, but Jun is nowhere to be seen. Once Kazu is next to them, Satoshi can’t hold back anymore. “Is Jun coming too?”

 

“Jun-kun?” Kazunari blinks.

 

“Yes,” Sakamoto intervenes suddenly. “He was with you, wasn’t he?”

 

“No. Just for an hour. Then he decided to stroll around a bit and talk to some people,” Kazu explains. “I thought he is with you by now.”

 

Satoshi frowns, something inside him clenching painfully though he isn’t sure why he feels so anxious. Jun might just have missed the time or fell asleep somewhere. “I’m going to look for him,” he says, because no matter what he won’t feel at ease when he doesn’t know where Jun is.

 

“I’m going to look for him too,” Masaki intervenes, apparently feeling his uneasiness and being equally nervous. He loves Jun dearly, and Satoshi assumes that he is the only one of his brothers he has such a tight relationship with.

 

“Me too,” Sakamoto says calmly, but the frown on his face betrays his casual tone.

 

“Let’s meet up in an hour,” Satoshi says. “When one of us finds Jun sooner, we’ll call the others.”

 

“I bet he just lay down somewhere to take a rest,” Sho points out with a comforting smile. “And once we found him he will laugh and tease us for being such scaredy-cats.”

 

Satoshi nods. Hopefully, he thinks.

 

 

~~~

 

 

Satoshi has looked in Jun’s room first, but he is nowhere to be found. Now he walks through the garden, walking past the lake but nowhere a sign. He sighs deeply, maybe he should go back to the others, maybe one of them found Jun. It’s almost an hour that he is searching him, and he still doesn’t know where it is. If the others found him, they would for sure tell him, wouldn’t they?

 

Satoshi’s heart feels heavy, his stomach clenching painfully. Where are you, Jun?

 

He carefully approaches the rose bush at the end of the garden, the one that Jun made blossom. It’s so beautiful. Jun is like his own personal sun that makes everything around Satoshi and also Satoshi himself grow and blossom. Satoshi’s glance shifts to the right, to a path that leads to a few trees. He frowns deeply when he sees something shining there.

 

Satoshi kneels down, picking up a button. A shining mother-of-pearl button. Satoshi’s eyes widen in surprise. It fits the coral-coloured blazer Jun was wearing today. It had to be one of his buttons… did he loose one?

 

Satoshi lets his gaze wander over the area, eyes widening when he suddenly sees a small bush with tiny flowers. A branch of it was ripped off the bush, some petals scattered on the ground. For a moment Satoshi’s heart stops beating. Judging by the button on the ground Jun was here. But Jun would never hurt a flower. He lets things bloom and grow, he doesn’t destroy them.

 

What the hell happened?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at Jun being happy XD Though parts of his power are still in the dark. We'll soon know more about it,but Jun finds it scary, and Masaki believes he needs to accept it.   
> So, what do you think happened at the party? Jun is nowhere to be found...


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Jun?

The first thing Sakamoto does is yell at them to step back. Surprised by his angry and authoritarian tone everyone of them indeed steps back, eyes wide while Sakamoto looks at the ground.

 

Satoshi has immediately called the others after he found Jun’s button and the scattered flowers. “Are you guys sure this means something?” Kazu asks careful.

 

“Jun was here,” Satoshi points out, hands shaking slightly. He fists his hands to keep them from shaking. “He creates life, he doesn’t destroy it. If he saw the scattered flowers, he would have tried to heal them.”

 

There are many points to say against Satoshi here, like maybe the flowers got destroyed later, that Jun had lost this button long before in the evening, but none of them says anything. It’s like a foreshadowing, Satoshi knows he is right. Jun is not here, and it’s someone else’s fault that he isn’t.

 

Someone took him with him by force.

 

~~~

 

 

Jun’s head feels dizzy when he opens his eyes, a numbing pain at the back of his head. He is in a small room with barred windows, it’s dark outside, he assumes it’s night by now. His gaze wanders through the room, it’s not empty, but filled with a desk, a wardrobe and the bed he is lying in. There even is a carpet. When he gets up, his feet tremble, but despite that he tries to reach the door, tugging slightly at it just to realize that it’s closed. The next way leads him to the barred window. As he thought it’s not only closed, but also very high up. He is at the seaside right now, in a tower as it seems, below him are cliffs. There is no way out of here.

 

Jun should feel panicked by now, angry, scared, and while he does feel like that, it’s not as strong as it could have been. He sits down on his bed, legs crossed, while eyeing the door. He isn’t surprised when it opens after a while and a man walks in. It’s the same man he talked to at the festival, the guy that led him to the far away part of the garden, and who – if Jun judges his headache correctly – knocked him unconscious afterwards.

 

Jun looks at him with a thoughtful glance, deciding to go for the calmest approach possible. “You brought me here. My head hurts, I hope you can at least provide me with some herbs?” he asks coldly.

 

The man looks suspired and guilty. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

 

“Why am I here?” Jun asks with a frown, eyes sparkling in anger. “Why did you abduct me?”

 

“I didn’t abduct you,” the man huffs angrily. “I just borrowed you.”

 

Jun sighs inwardly, the eyes of the man telling him that he is deeply torn, like something inside him got ripped apart. He has probably lost his mind a while ago. “You could have asked me for help,” he points out with a deep frown. “I would have helped if I could.”

 

The man shakes his head fiercely. “You wouldn’t have.”

 

“Well, you will not know it now,” Jun answers, not sure where his calmness comes from. The man in front of him obviously has a broken mind, provoking him might be dangerous, but at the same time Jun feels some sort of pride that he hasn’t felt ever before. No matter what’s going to happen, he has friends now, he has someone he loves, family, and he has always himself to rely on. Feelings like dignity and pride never crossed his mind before, but now that they do, he suddenly feels stronger and more confident than ever before. He stands up now, walking towards the man, who takes a few steps back like he is scared. “What am I supposed to do here?”

 

“You…” the man pauses, before turning on his heel and hurrying outside. He closes the door roughly, like he is truly afraid of Jun. “I’ll let someone bring you water and food.”

 

Jun sighs, walking back to the bed. At least he is alone now. As his sight doesn’t feel as blurry anymore he can actually take in his surroundings. The room is even decorated, not as naked as he thought it would be. The mysterious man seems to need him for something, he needs him, hence his life isn’t in danger now, which means that as long as he can provide him with help or drag his help out, he can also save his life

 

He lies down back on his bed, eyes staring at the ceiling. Did the others already notice he is missing? Does Satoshi miss him? Are they going to look for him? Will Satoshi come and look for him?

 

 

~~~

 

Koichi is angry. No one has ever seen his blunt anger like this before. He is one to normally control his emotions and go for a casual and teasing attitude, but now he is in deep wrath. “I WANT THE NAMES OF EVERYONE WHO ATTENDED THE FESTIVAL!”

 

Nagase nods.

 

“Everyone!” Koichi hisses angrily. “Everyone and their grandmothers and even their dogs! Someone came to our gathering, to a festival we held because of an engagement and because it’s finally spring, and destroyed it!”

 

Sakamoto nods firmly. “Thank you, your Majesty, for taking this seriously.”

 

“Of course I am,” Koichi says angrily. “Jun is engaged to my son, and with that part of the family. We protect our family!”

 

“Yes!” Satoshi says firmly. “Jun is my soon-to be husband, and I won’t let anyone do any harm to him. I’ll protect him.”

 

“Let’s find our brother-in-law,” Sho says firmly. He turns around to face a very pale Masaki, who obviously has been struck hard by the sudden abduction of his beloved little brother. “Come, Masaki-san. We are going to do some questioning in the city!”

 

Masaki frowns grimly. “Let’s go.”

 

Kazu steps in too. “I have a few special contacts,” he says. “I know you never liked it much, father, but my friends are a little more…unique. They might have heard something or seen something.”

 

Koichi nods, for once thankful for Kazu’s sometimes shady friends. The weird bunch might have indeed heard something.

 

“I’m going the old-fashioned way,” Satoshi says, his eyes in deep worry but also determination. “I’ll take a walk through town and try to look for signs, and hear what people talk about. Maybe something is off, and we don’t know it yet.”

 

Koichi nods contently. “Meanwhile Nagase-san will check on everyone who attended the festival.

 

 

~~~

 

 

Jun has eaten and drank some water. It was delivered to him through a little flap in the door. Peaking through the little window at the door, he can see some guards outside, so there is someone watching out in case he tries to get out.

 

However he is surprised by a young guy suddenly walking into the room, eyebrows furrowed and eyes sparkling in an intimidating way. There are scars on his arms and face, and he looks like someone who did a lot of bad things already. He wraps a scarf around Jun’s head, preventing him from seeing anything, then a rough hand grabs his arm and tugs him along, the fingers around his arm so tight that he feels bruises forming there after a while.

 

Not able to see anything Jun’s heart jumps in fear, thumping against his chest like crazy. His mouth feels dry. He stumbles all along the way as the guy pulls him along roughly. Jun tries to control his emotions though, not to look too desperate and too scared. He assumes the young man works for the old dude who abducted him, and likes the feeling of power. It’s better not to give him a sign that his intimidating behaviour works.

 

He hears some doors opening and closing, and whenever he stumbles the guy tugs at his arm and huffs angrily. It almost feels like his bones are breaking. Then another door opens and suddenly the guy pushes Jun inside. Jun stumbles and drops to ground. Then there is silence. He carefully takes the blindfold off, eyeing the room in confusion. There is a bed in the middle of the room with beautiful white blankets surrounding it, like a princess’ bed, the room is beautifully decorated, and the window open to let fresh air inside.

 

Jun walks closer to the bed, eyes widening when he sees a woman lying there. Her eyes are half-opened when he approaches her. When he looks into her eyes, his heart sinks immediately. Her eyes are empty. Although she moves and even seems to look at him there is no soul in them anymore.

 

Who is this woman? Why is she here? She left this world long ago.

 

~~~

 

Satoshi walks through the town, his heart hammering against his chest in fear. Whenever he thinks of Jun, he feels his heart filling with anxiety and with worry. He should have watched out for him more, he should have been there to protect him. It is his responsibility to know Jun safe. Jun is young and he wasn’t treated well previously, it was Satoshi’s task to ensure he is well and happy. They aren’t even engaged for a day and he already failed miserably.

 

“Satoshi-san.”

 

Satoshi turns around, surprised to see Sakamoto catching up with him. “I thought you were helping my father and Nagase-san?”

 

“No, I decided to go with you. I am more a man of action,” Sakamoto explains simply. For a while he doesn’t say anything then he looks at Satoshi insistently. “This is not your fault.”

 

Satoshi halts in surprise, eyes widening when he lets the words sink in. “But-“

 

“I know you think it’s your fault, but it isn’t,” Sakamoto says with emphasis. “I saw it in your eyes the moment it was clear that Jun indeed disappeared. If it’s true that he was abducted, it’s neither his nor yours fault but the people who brought him away.” He looks at Satoshi firmly. “I’m not someone to sugar-coat anything I say, I think you know that. Jun is like a son to me, and when I say it’s nothing you should blame yourself for, then it is like I say it is.”

 

Satoshi looks away from Sakamoto, focusing on the path in front of him. “I’m supposed to protect him,” he says, hoping his voice isn’t shaking.

 

“You can protect him now,” Sakamoto lectures him. “But if you allow your unnecessary guilty feelings to disrupt your judgement and your focus, you will not be able to find him. It’s not your fault that someone betrayed you by stealing him, but it is your responsibility now to try to find him.”

 

Satoshi lets the man’s words sink in, then he nods. “You are right,” he says after a while, voice stronger now. “I almost let my dark feelings get in my way. It won’t help Jun to drown in self-pity and self-anger. Thanks for reminding me of that.”

 

Sakamoto nods firmly. “Then let’s go and find some answers.”

 

“Right,” Satoshi says grimly. “I want my fiancé back.”

 

As they pass the market he can hear some women talking. He isn’t paying attention first, but then he hears a name he hasn’t heard in a while. He frowns, halting, and gives Sakamoto a sign to remain silent while he approaches the women. He smiles slightly. “Excuse me if I interrupt something.”

 

They blush when they eye him. “Not at all, prince Satoshi.”

 

He tries to smile reassuringly. “I was just curious by something you said. I wondered if you would be so kind to fill me in.”

 

The women nod. “Of course, my prince,” the oldest one of them says now.

 

“I heard you mentioned Oguri-san’s name,” Satoshi points out. “Do you mean the young Oguri Shun-san?”

 

“No,” the older woman leans forward, whispering slightly. “The old uncle.”

 

Satoshi blinks. “Didn’t he disappear long ago? After the horrible accident?”

 

“Apparently he is back,” one of the younger ones intervenes. “My son saw him at the festival,” she points out.

 

The old woman nods. “I saw him myself. I will never forget this scary face of his. He has always looked like he lost his mind.”

 

“Are you sure?” Satoshi wants to know.

 

“I’m certain of it.” The woman shivers slightly. “Something about this man is really creepy and dangerous. There always seemed to be madness in his eyes. The whole family has this look, except for the fine young Shun-san. I thought the disgusting creep disappeared for good after he got his wife killed, but now he is back…”

 

Another one of the women nods now. “My husband saw him too,” she adds, eyes lightening up. “Oh, and it seems he was even talking to the young prince Jun.” She bows. “Congratulation on your engagement. We are so happy to have someone like him around.”

 

“Someone like him…” Satoshi stutters, his head spinning.

 

“Someone who can bring us warmth and life,” the woman says dreamingly. “Rumour says he can even heal someone.”

 

The older woman smiles slightly. “Don’t listen too much to rumours, child.” She bows towards Satoshi. “He is a good man. He is going to marry a good man. The both you will lead this country into happy times.”

 

Satoshi manages to smile and thank her for her words, before retrieving and walking back to Sakamoto. The look of horror in Sakamoto’s eyes tells him he heard everything.

 

~~~

 

 

Jun waits for the door to get opened. When it does, he rushes towards it and grabs the young guy’s collar. “What is this supposed to mean!?” he yells.

 

The man takes a step back, smacks his hands away and slaps him so hard that Jun drops to the ground. He feels a warm liquid running from his nose and over his mouth, but he doesn’t mind it. He wipes over his nose with his sleeve, ignoring the numbing pain completely. “You are sick,” he hisses. “You are sick! Crazy heartless bastard! How can you forcefully keep her in this state?”

 

“YOU-“ The guy yells. “What do you know?” He rushes closer, kicking Jun’s stomach and stepping onto his hand, with so much force that Jun can feel the bones of his underarm breaking. He cries out in pain, for a moment almost blinded by it, but his anger overweighs even that.

 

“She is dead, you sick bastard! She can’t move on – and it’s your fault!” His eyes gleam in wrath, his body feeling hot. The fingertips of his not-hurt hand tingle slightly like he is emitting energy. He assumes he must have shown some intimidating signs that he didn’t know he possesses because the young man seems to be shocked for a moment, taking a step backwards. But Jun isn’t finished yet, his eyes narrowed in an anger he has never felt before. “I don’t know how you did it, that you got her back from the deceased. But you never retrieved her soul!” He points at the woman. “How long does she suffer already because of you guys!?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Jun >< I feel so sorry for putting him through this, but he is handling it pretty well, don't you think so? I'm actually kinda proud of him for being so strong and standing up for himself. Meanwhile the others are doing all they can to find him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satoshi tries everything to find Jun.

The first thing Satoshi does is check on Shun’s place, but to his shock Shun’s place is deserted. The door seems to be broken open forcefully and some objects are knocked over.

 

“Damn it,” Sakamoto curses. “Do you know this old creep Oguri?”

 

Satoshi shakes his head. “Only the stories about him,” he hurries to answer. “Come,” he orders. “We need to tell the others. We shouldn’t lose any time.”

 

Once they reach the palace they bump into the meeting his father has set, all of them turning around when they enter. “You are late,” Koichi says, his eyes piercing him and Sakamoto. “Does this mean you found something!?”

 

“Maybe,” Satoshi doesn’t waste any time. “The old creepy Oguri-san was seen in town. One of the old women in town saw him. He was also seen talking to Jun!”

 

“The young Oguri Shun-san’s house has been broken in to,” Sakamoto adds. “We checked on it. He is nowhere to be found. They took him along too.”

 

Masaki listens in surprise. “What? Shun-san? What kind of creep?”

 

“His uncle,” Satoshi explains shortly. “Father, what does this mean? I’ve only heard rumours about the old man.”

 

Koichi exchanges a surprised glance with Nagase. “Everyone thought he killed himself,” he points out. “Which is why we never put him under trial.”

 

Kazu’s eyes widen. “What… but Shun-san…”

 

“Shun-san is a good man,” Koichi explains shortly. “I wanted him to have a life on his own. He is not responsible for the crime of his uncle. Besides his own parents got killed by his uncle.”

 

Satoshi feels all colour being drained from his face. Jun is with… such a person… but… “What happened?” he asks in horror. “What did he do?”

 

“He was always a weird man,” Nagase points out. “Some would say insane.”

 

“One day he thought his wife was cheating on him,” Koichi continues. “He stabbed her.”

 

“She died?” Sho asks with a hoarse voice. “She…”

 

“From what we know she did,” Koichi explains. “He himself committed suicide afterwards, but apparently he wasn’t successful. It seems like he hid somewhere.”

 

“What does he want from Jun though?” Masaki calls out. “I mean, he is exotic, so he can’t look like someone he knows. It’s impossible. Why did he deliberately lure Jun away and abducted him?”

 

Satoshi hears the others discussing for a while, his ears ringing slightly. He hears a sentence in his mind over and over again, something one of the women said. “He can give life…” he mumbles.

 

“What?” Sakamoto asks in surprise, before his eyes widen. “You mean…”

 

“Listen,” Satoshi hurries to explain. “Jun can give life. Of course we mean he can make things blossom and brings warmth. He cannot create human life, but…”

 

“…but rumours might say he can,” Koichi concludes, eyes narrowing. “This sick bastard! He wants to use Jun-san for something!” he turns around. “Nagase-san, gather our best men! We are going.”

 

“I’m going ahead,” Satoshi says immediately.

 

“No,” Koichi intervenes.

 

“I’m sorry for disobeying,” Satoshi argues. “But Jun is my fiancé. I need to be there as fast as possible. He is my responsibility.”

 

“You don’t have to go alone,” Sho intervenes. “I’ll come too. And I’ll tell Kazu to open some backdoors for us.”

 

“I’m accompanying you,” Masaki says immediately. “I’m a good fighter.”

 

“I’m coming too,” Sakamoto points out. “We can’t lose any time.”

 

Koichi looks at them for a while, eyes resting on Satoshi for what seems like minutes. Then he nods. “If you decided like this, my son, I’m sure you have thought it through. Go ahead. My men will follow suit.”

 

 

~~~

 

 

The guy approaches him again, mere madness sparkling in his eyes. Before he can hurt Jun though, there is a voice from the door. It’s the old man from before.

 

“Stop it, Shiniji! We need him.” He walks closer towards Jun, hovering above him. “You will heal her!” he orders.

 

Jun is speechless for a moment. He is supposed to do what? “Heal…”

 

“You can give life,” the man hisses. “You will heal her. Give her life! Like everyone says you can.”

 

Jun feels sick for a moment. What do they expect from him? How do they think he can do something like that!? He wonders if he should reason with them and explain them his power, but he figures with these crazy guys his life is in danger. If he tells them, he can’t create life just like that, they will probably go crazy and kill him immediately. “I can’t promise you anything…” he answers warily, mainly to win time.

 

“You _will_ heal her,” the old creepy guy tells him firmly, face distorted. Jun’s heart clenches but he doesn’t let his body show any reaction, instead he remains quiet, hoping that they will leave him alone.

 

The man nods grimly, apparently reading his silence as an agreement. He grabs the young man’s – Shiniji? – arm and tugs him alone. The door closes behind them, and Jun is left alone with the woman.

 

He turns around a bit, walking towards her. “Poor you,” he whispers. “You have died already, haven’t you? They just kept your body.” How did they do it? If he had to guess he would say they hired some shady shaman, who did a forbidden spell and retrieved her body from under the earth. He feels sick at the thought of not allowing this woman to rest in peace. How dare they? He carefully takes her hand, wondering what he should do.

 

 

~~~

 

Later that evening Shiniji tugs Jun back to his room, leaving him alone there. Finally. Just like the evening before they bring him food. It’s plenty, but Jun feels too sick to eat. His arm hurts, and there are bruises building around the part Shiniji stepped on. He can hardly move it. When he tries to, he feels so sick he could throw up. The other parts of his body Shiniji hit mostly left bruises, but his arm needs to get treated eventually.

 

When there is a knock at his door, Jun looks up in surprise. Someone knocks? It means it can neither be Shiniji nor his creepy father. His eyes widen when he sees the person entering the room.

 

“Shun-san?”

 

 

~~~

 

 

His father has decided that Nagase and Sho should accompany them too. Sho because he is a good fighter and Nagase mainly because he knows the way to the old Oguri estate. It’s only an assumption anyways, but once Satoshi heard that the family has a huge tower located at the seaside in a deserted area, he knew this has to be it.

 

They are riding fast and in silence, until the night approaches again and they have to ride slower. “I’m so angry,” Sakamoto says all of a sudden, voice vibrating. “I’m going to slaughter these men.”

 

Satoshi is sure he will by the way his voice sounds. He himself is ready too to get into action. No one touches his love. He just prays that Jun is still sound and safe, and not hurt. If he is hurt, he won’t hesitate to rip this awful people’s heart out.

 

Sho turns his head slightly to look at Masaki who hasn’t said a word up to now. “We’ll come in time,” he says firmly.

 

“How do you know?” Masaki wants to know in a desperate voice.

 

“They took Jun-san because they need him for something. I’m sure they need him alive.”

 

Satoshi nods inwardly. That’s exactly what he is clinging to now. They basically planned this whole thing, coming here, luring Jun away and taking him with them. If they wanted ransom or anything alike they would have contacted the king. But the fact that they stay quiet means that they want something from Jun.

 

It has to be his powers. They want his unique powers, and Jun’s advantage is that they probably don’t know that his power is not what they expect it to be.”

 

 

~~~

 

Shun is sporting a blue eye and his shoulder is bandaged. He looks awful, drained and like he has seen something awful. Jun assumes he probably did encounter quite some bad things. Shun closes the door behind him, leaning against it before he drops to his knee. “I’m so sorry, Jun-san.”

 

Jun’s heart sinks. “You were scheming with them?” he asks.

 

“No!” Shun looks up in horror. “I didn’t even know my uncle is still alive. He is a horrible man. They basically hit me unconscious right after they abducted you and brought me here as well. I wanted to fight them, but Shiniji is crazy.”

 

“Shun-san…”

 

Shun gets up and sits down next to Jun, carefully taking his arm. “May I?”

 

“Won’t they get suspicious if you treat me? Won’t they hurt you for it?” Jun wants to know, not wanting to give Shun more troubles.

 

Shun smiles awkwardly. “I lied to them and told them that your body needs to be as well as possible for your power to have an effect.”

 

Jun blinks. “They believed you?”

 

Shun smiles bitterly. “Yes. After all they also believe you can miraculously put back life into a dead body, don’t they?”

 

“Shun-san,” Jun whispers. “We both know I can’t just make life out of nothing. How is that supposed to work?”

 

“I know,” Shun answers quietly. “They have completely lost it. Years ago my uncle actually killed his wife because he thought she was betraying him. She didn’t of course. Shiniji was always brutal and under his control, he got him on his side afterwards, and they managed to pretend his suicide. Later they retrieved her body, and I don’t know what they did to make her breath again.”

 

“She doesn’t do more than that though.” Jun sighs deeply. “She is dead since years, Shun. I can’t wake up the dead.”

 

“You have to pretend,” Shun whispers. “Pretend to do something. Make an excuse up when they think it doesn’t work. Meanwhile I will think of something to get us out of here, okay? It’s our only chance.”

 

Jun nods meekly. It’s not like he has an option after all.

 

Shun treats his hand as well as he can, but Jun knows it’s only a temporary solution. He will need someone to check on it properly and make the bones heal correctly. For now however it’s all he has.

 

When Shun has left, he feels a bit better. At least he knows that someone is here who tries to watch out for him, who is at his side. Poor Shun, to have grown up in this kind of environment.

 

Jun’s peace doesn’t last long though. The moment the night is over the door gets ripped open again and it’s this awful Shiniji. Again Jun gets blindfolded and dragged through corridors and staircases. He notices though that Shiniji tries not to hurt him too much, he really seems to believe in Shun’s words. At least something.

 

Once in the room with the poor woman, he is alone again. He can’t do anything at all, still he sits down next to hear talking to her and hoping he can at least comfort her mind that can’t rest in peace

 

 

~~~

 

 

Jun loses track of time completely. He doesn’t know how long he is at this place. It can’t be too long, he figures, but it feels like forever. He tries to hold his spirit up, his hope, because everything is connected to his positive feelings. If he loses hope, he will lose himself, and he needs to hold it together.

 

Satoshi will come, he is sure about that. Satoshi will come. Meanwhile Shun tries to attend to his wounds as well as he can, but every time he visits Jun, Jun sees an additional bruise on Shun’s face or shoulder. What are these sick bastards even doing?

 

He also notices that at least Shiniji’s patience gets less and less. It’s obvious in the way he looks at Jun with utmost hatred, like he is at fault for his mother to be in this state. Deep inside he probably knows that no one can get her back from the dead.

 

Jun continues to sit at the woman’s bed and talk to her, but they are running out of time. He needs to think of something. His eyes snap up when the door opens up and Shiniji is there to pick him up again. There is something in his eyes that makes Jun’s blood freeze in his veins. He knows this glance. Still he tries to remain calm and even smiles. He turns to the woman. “See you next time,” he says softly before he stands up and follows Shiniji. Much to his surprise Shiniji doesn’t bother covering his eyes this time, instead he pulls him along to an area of the tower Jun is sure he hasn’t been to before.

 

He blinks in surprise when Shiniji opens a door and pushes Jun in a room. A rather big room, with a bed, some weapons, a huge fireplace and- “Where are we?” he dares to ask.

 

Shiniji just growls and closes the door behind him before he pushes Jun towards the bed. Jun tries to remain as calm as possible. “Shiniji-san?” he asks calmly.

 

“You know the women in town gossiped about you,” Shiniji forces Jun to walk backwards, until his legs push against the bed. The man is so close to him now that Jun feels like throwing up.

 

“They did?” he asks, mainly to buy himself some time.

 

“Yes, said your power comes with love. I think it’s bullshit, but one never knows…”

 

Jun’s eyes widen in horror. What… “Love is a feeling, nothing you can force!” he tries to argue, but Shiniji wraps his arms around his body, trying to pull him closer. “LEAVE ME,” Jun yells in sudden panic, gathering his strength and hitting Shiniji’s face with his fist.

 

Shiniji moves back in shock, but recovers swiftly, eyes dark. “I’ll make you love me.”

 

Seeing him like this something inside Jun’s mind rings. It’s like a dark feeling suddenly overwhelms him, something he never felt before. And he didn’t know he was able to even feel it. He hates this man so much.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Jun show another side of his power?

“Can’t we just raid the place?” Masaki asks impatiently.

 

Sakamoto hovers behind a wall, peeking into the courtyard. “There are some guards,” he mumbles. “We need to be careful and take them out one by one. If we make a fuss, we might put Jun into danger.”

 

“He is right,” Satoshi agrees, carefully checking his surroundings. There is a small part of yard with just a single guard. He signals the others to stay quiet, while he approaches the man silently. It takes him only a second to knock the man unconscious and pull him with him, all in complete silence. “I’m going to put on his uniform,” he mumbles.

 

“Good move,” Sakamoto says, sounding impressed. “You are full of surprises.”

 

“I’m just doing what’s necessary,” Satoshi says calmly. He wants to have his love back at his side, and know him safe, get him away from this horrible place and the horrible things he might have seen or experienced. With the help of Masaki and Sho he changes into the uniform. It’s a bit too large, but it works somehow. “I’m sneaking inside,” he says firmly in a tone that lets no room for argument. “Sakamoto-san, try to knock out the guards outside, so that Oguri won’t have any backup. Masaki-san and Sho go to the other entrance and try to work your way into the castle. Nagase-san, try to find a uniform and follow me. And you,” he turns to the guard his father sent with them. “Keep our backs as free as possible.”

 

To his surprise the others all nod, no one even questions his orders. He turns around grimly. It’s about time to end this drama.

 

 

~~~

 

Shiniji slaps Jun so hard that his teeth clash against each other and his ears ring. The sight in front of his eyes gets blurred by the pain, but he tries to stay focused. With his healthy hand he tries to keep Shiniji away, all the while he yells insults at his head to maybe wake him up from the sick haze he is in. Shiniji is like an animal, like he has lost his mind completely.

 

Jun tries to fight the feeling of hate and anger back, but his heart hammers against his chest like crazy still he is not ready to give up yet. He is rather going to die than to let this guy have his way. He-

 

To his surprise someone suddenly storms into the room, knocking Shiniji over. “Let go of him, you sick bastard!” Shun yells while hitting Shiniji hard.

 

Jun sits up, feeling confused. He rubs over his head, before his eyes catch what’s happening in front of him. Shun is trying to keep his cousin under control, but he is obviously weaker and not as brutal as Shiniji is. Soon Shiniji is hovering above him, pressing Shun into the floor, his hands wrapped around Shun’s neck. Jun’s eyes widen in horror when he hears Shun making some gurgling sounds. Shun struggles, hands gripping Shiniji’s arms to pull them away, nails scratching his skin bloody, but it doesn’t help.

 

Shiniji is probably so out of it that he doesn’t even realize someone is hurting him back.

 

The sick feeling Jun had before is gone all of a sudden. He feels hatred and deep despise. These father and son, those two sick men, did nothing but inflict pain to those around them. Jun takes a deep breath, realizing once again that his friends and family are for sure trying to find him, but that he needs to stand up for himself too.

 

For a moment his mind goes back to the times when he was a child and learned all the things about his power from Sakamoto and an old teacher who helped him read the old books about it. Both of them told him that they could never practise his power with him, that Jun wouldn’t be able to train it like a swordfight but that it was about Jun himself to study about it as much as possible. And he did, because he didn’t have anything else to do.

 

He has learned what he can do with his power, he even learned some ways how to influence it, now with Satoshi at his side he will probably learn to control it for real and maybe even use it to the advantage of those he loves and the people he will reign over.

 

He has also read about something else though. The other side of what he was able to do. Jun swiftly stands up, touching Shiniji’s shoulder. “Let him go,” he says, his voice sounding cold to his own ears. He tries to focus on all the bad feelings he has at the moment. Recalling the moment Shiniji wanted to rape him, how he deliberately broke his arm, the way they treated the poor woman, how they treated Shun.

 

To his shock it’s surprisingly easy. Shiniji suddenly winces in pain, gasping while he clasps the part Jun touched. He gasps for air, his body shivering.

 

It’s so easy. Jun lets go of Shiniji, feeling tears prickle in his eyes. He is supposed to bring life, he has never wanted to use his power to hurt someone.

 

Shun coughs slightly, but is up his feet immediately. “Jun,” he calls out and grabs Jun by his good arm. “Let’s go!!”

 

 

~~~

 

Of course they are not staying undiscovered for long but long enough for Satoshi and Nagase to sneak inside. At the other side of the tower Satoshi can hear screams and yells, probably because Sho and Masaki got inside, and Masaki can finally let out his anger openly.

 

Satoshi knocks out a guard to their side. “Let’s hurry and find Jun,” he says.

 

Nagase nods. “Should we separate?”

 

“Yes,” Satoshi nods to the staircase. “You go up. I’ll go down.”

 

“Why?” Nagase asks. “Shouldn’t we check the ground floor too?”

 

“They are locking him in,” Satoshi points out impatiently. “Which means they either lock him in in a room way up. Or in a room in the cellar.”

 

Nagase nods. “Good luck, Satoshi-san,” he says before he hurries away. “Let’s find our prince.”

 

Satoshi doesn’t waste anymore time. Instead he chases downstairs, barely noticing the guards he fights on his way, when he suddenly hears a voice. Like a bell in the wind. At least to him it sounds like it. “JUN!?” he calls out, running into the direction of the voice as fast as he can, following the voice that belongs to his beloved.

 

It gets more and more clear the closer he gets. There is another voice, it sounds a bit like Shun-san. And then another one, a darker one. Satoshi frowns grimly, rushing to the bottom floor and through the corridor to come right in time to see how a bulky, dangerous looking guy with a knife in his hand has cornered Jun and Shun.

 

Satoshi doesn’t waste any time or words, rushes towards him, his sword ready in his hand. For a moment he looks into Jun’s eyes, remotely noticing the fear in them that suddenly gets replaced by hope and relief the moment their eyes lock.

 

“Stay behind me,” he orders Shun. “And protect Jun.”

 

Shun nods, pulling Jun to the side and further away into a safe corner, while Satoshi turns to the man, a grim expression on his face.

 

“Who are you to come on our property unauthorized?” the man huffs.

 

“Forget it, Satoshi-sama,” Shun calls from behind. “It’s my cousin. He has completely lost it. It’s impossible to reason with him.”

 

Even without Shun’s warning, Satoshi would have come to the same conclusion. The man looks like he is about to turn into a berserker any time. He is taller and stronger than Satoshi which is probably why he looks rather confident now, but Satoshi knows strength doesn’t mean much when it’s about fighting. He easily dodges Shiniji’s attacks, swiftly moving to the side. “You move too slow,” Satoshi says calmly before he swiftly pushes his sword into the soft flesh. Shiniji gurgles something, before he drops to the ground.

 

Satoshi takes a deep breath, retrieving his sword before he turns around for what he actually came for. His gaze softens immediately when he sees Jun. “Jun-kun,” he says as soft as possbible, not wanting to scare him. “My love.”

 

Jun’s eyes visibly tear up before he hurries into Satoshi’s arms. Satoshi closes his arms protectively around Jun, swearing to himself that he won’t let something like this ever happen to Jun again, that he will always protect him. Jun’s body shakes and Satoshi notices in worry that he became rather skinny during the few days he spent here. He rubs his hands over Jun’s back soothingly. “It’s alright,” he says softly. “It’s alright now. No one is going to hurt you anymore. I’m here.”

 

“You came,” Jun mumbles, snuggling against Satoshi’s chest.

 

“Of course I did. The moment I realized you were missing, I looked for you. I’m so relieved to have you back, my dear.”

 

“I hurt someone,” Jun says miserably.

 

Satoshi doesn’t quite get what he means by that, but he assumes that Jun has seen and encountered quite some bad things during the last days. “It’s okay now.” He smiles warmly. “Let’s get you out of here. Your brother is here too.”

 

Satoshi pulls back a bit to check on his lover. His gaze shifts to Shun, noticing the bruised prints around his neck, before he looks at Jun again, checking his face with a frown. He was so relieved to see Jun that he didn’t see the signs of the abuse he probably went through. His cheek is swollen, a bruise growing right under his eye, there is dry blood around his nose, and…

 

“My arm hurts,” Jun mumbles miserably.

 

Satoshi’s eyes widen in horror when he sees Jun’s left arm. “What…” he gasps out. “Who the hell did this to you?”

 

Jun doesn’t answer but Shun kicks Shiniji’s motionless leg and points at him.

 

Satoshi frowns deeply. “I killed him too easily.”

 

Jun shakes his head. “I just want to go away from here.”

 

“Yes,” Satoshi says softly, not wanting to put more discomfort and distress on Jun, he has already experienced enough. Satoshi can deal with his own anger later. For now he needs to get his love out of this horrible place.

 

 

~~~

 

Satoshi just does the necessary and gives orders to the others. He tells Sho and Sakamoto to stay behind and watch out that none of Oguri’s men disappear. Shun asks him if he could stay behind too and help, and figuring that being able to finally put an end to his sad past and the even sadder recent happenings, Satoshi decides to let him although he orders him to take it easy and get his wounds treated by the king’s men later on, after all without Shun Jun might have not been able to fight for so long.

 

Once the troops of his father arrived, he gives them the last orders – namely to get everyone out of the tower and put the poor woman, Oguri’s deceased wife, back into the grave she belongs to, so that she may rest in peace. He knows he can leave it up to Sho to act on everything he told them, trusting him to do everything in his best ability.

 

Above all he knows he needs to get Jun away from this place as fast as possible, and he knows he can’t let him go by his own, not if he wants Jun to recover emotionally. He needs to accompany him. He longs to have a successful relationship with him for a hopefully long future. Their bond is still too fresh though to rely on it fully, and Jun just recently learned to be more confident. Satoshi wants to build his confidence up more, instead of letting it be broken by the recent events. He just wants to be there for him.

 

Before setting to leave he talks to Masaki though. “Masaki-san…”

 

Masaki and Yamaguchi attended to Jun’s wounds to their best abilities, but have told him he needs proper treatment back home for his arm. Masaki nods towards Satoshi before showing Jun a warm smile and leaving him with Yamaguchi. Once outside he bows towards Satoshi. “Thanks for saving him, Satoshi-san. A second time. You saved him twice already.”

 

“I didn’t do anything, Masaki-san. I’ve heard from Shun that Jun fought for himself in there and tried his best to defend himself. He grew really strong.”

 

Masaki smiles slightly. “I know, he isn’t weak. But still, we don’t know what would have happened if you hadn’t come.”

 

Satoshi shakes his head. “Masaki-san… you make it sound so special. But in the end I just tried to help the person I love. Anyone would have done that. You followed me suit after all, ready to battle it out against whoever awaited us to know Jun safe.”

 

“You had it all under control though,” Masaki points out. “Once we were here, you immediately knew what to do. And everyone automatically followed your orders, just like they do now. Even your father’s men do.” He pauses. “You are going to be a good king,” he admits.

 

Satoshi sighs slightly. “I’m not sure if I’m ready to lead a country.”

 

Masaki grins. “Everyone thinks you are. I do too. I’m handing over my beloved little bother to you after all, aren’t I?” he says before looking back at the tent where Jun is currently resting in. “I’ll be staying with Sho-san and helping him.”

 

Satoshi blinks in surprise. He has originally wanted to ask Masaki if he could indeed stay, but at the same time wanted to respect his wish in case he wanted to travel back with them. Jun is his beloved brother after all. “I don’t want to force you to stay behind,” he says calmly.

 

Masaki shakes his head. “It was my own offer, and I’m standing by it. I think Jun needs some time alone with you, and I might just distract him. This is important for the both of you… and I know he is safe when he is with you, so… I’ll be happy to help Sho with yelling at this old creep that abducted him.”

 

Satoshi nods thankfully. “Thank you, Masaki-san.”

 

 

~~~

 

 

“Jun-kun,” Satoshi carefully wakes Jun up, his hand brushing through Jun’s hair softly. Jun has been riding the carriage, most of the time asleep thanks to the heavy herbs that numbed down his pain. Now that they finally reached the palace Satoshi is relieved to have him under a proper treatment of the doctors soon.

 

Jun blinks slightly. “Satoshi-kun?”

 

“We are home.”

 

“Really… I…” Jun’s eyes light up slightly, like he hasn’t expected to ever come back again. To see him look so relieved makes Satoshi both happy and sad. “I missed it so much.”

 

“I know,” Satoshi says softly, placing a soft kiss against Jun’s temple. “I’m so happy to have you back with me.” He smiles, offering his hand. “Shall we?”

 

Jun nods, a chuckle escaping his lips when Satoshi pulls him along and picks him up to carry him the last few steps to his room. He wriggles. “I’m too heavy,” he complains.

 

“Heavy?” Satoshi snorts. “You? You weigh nothing more than a fly!”

 

“That’s not true,” Jun huffs, refreshingly angry at the teasing. “I’m not that much of a wimp.”

 

Satoshi chuckles. “You aren’t a wimp at all.” He carefully lays him down on the bed, before kneeling next to him. He hopes his gesture is not too intimidating but to his relief Jun immediately wraps his arms around his neck and pulls him closer. He looks nervous for a moment, like he is scared Satoshi will reject him, hence Satoshi decides not to let him overthink it too much and leans into the kiss, capturing Jun’s lips with his own. It’s a soft and careful kiss, he tries to show how much he loves him. Much to his surprise Jun suddenly seems to cry.

 

“What is it, dear?” Satoshi asks in worry.

 

“Nothing,” Jun stutters. “It’s just… I thought I would never see you again. I mean, I clung to the hope that I would. I didn’t want to give up, but deep inside…”

 

“Thank you,” Satoshi says because it’s all he can say at the moment.

  
Jun is surprised. “For what?”

 

“For not giving up on us. Shun told me how brave you handled the situation and how strong you were, I’m so proud of you. I’m not sure if I would have been able to handle it like you did.”

 

Jun blushes. “You make it sound so special. I just thought about you and my life here, and didn’t want to let Oguri win.”

 

Satoshi rolls to the side, pulling Jun to his chest. “Don’t talk it down. I know you were amazing.”

 

“Do you think Shun-san will be alright?” Jun says much to his surprise.

 

“You are worrying about Shun?”

 

Jun sighs. “To imagine this was the family he grew up with. How horrible. I thought I had it bad, but in comparison to him I was really lucky. I had Masaki, and Sakamoto-san, and Yamaguchi-kun. Shun apparently had no one for years.”

 

“Jun-“

 

“I don’t want to cry and feel sad anymore,” Jun interrupts him. “I made it through the last days because I knew I had to stand up against them and be strong, that I had to fight in order to be able to come back. Now I want to be happy. Here and with you. That’s all I want.”

 

“We are going to do everything so that we’ll have a happy life together,” Satoshi promises. “But eventually you’ll have to talk to me about what happened at Oguri’s place.”

 

“But you know it already,” Jun argues. “Shun for sure told you.”

 

“He did, but I need you to tell me,” Satoshi urges softly. “Jun, I don’t want to put any pressure on you, but if we want to get rid of this completely, we’ll have to face it. I won’t let you alone, I promise.”

 

“Man,” Jun smiles against his neck. “You are more bothersome than Masaki.”

 

“Since you already compare us,” Satoshi says in amusement before he plants a soft kiss against Jun’s forehead. “Let’s get you checked up, alright? I want you to finally see the doctor because of this hand of yours.”

 

Jun nods. “Yes, I think it’s necessary.”

 

Satoshi is surprised, relieved and also very proud. Jun’s way of handling his injury now is so different to when he was sick the last time and refused to admit it. He grew so much over the last months, and he is sure that he will grow even more when time passes. He can already see it in front of his eyes how strong Jun is going to be.

 

 

~~~

 

 

After the adrenaline rush of being saved went down, as Satoshi expected it would, Jun is a lot calmer than Satoshi thought he would be. He knew the moment Jun would have time to think and come down from the stress of the last days, he might start to think and ponder over the events, and the true traumatic effects might show then. But Jun apparently decided not to show anyone how shaken he actually feels.

 

Satoshi knows he isn’t the whiny type but normally Jun would be a lot more emotional or at least show that he is scared. Jun tries to appear as calm as possible, like nothing happened. However to Satoshi it shows in the smaller gestures. After Jun had been treated and his arm started to heal, and the others returned to the castle too, after everything is officially over, it seems like Jun hates to be alone. More so than before.

 

First Satoshi didn’t really notice it, but after the fourth night that he spent with Jun falling asleep with his head on Satoshi’s lap after he read something out loud for Jun, he realizes that Jun might not be as well as he wants everyone to believe he is. Satoshi carefully lets his fingers wander through Jun’s hair, tugging the blanket over his shoulders to keep him warm. They have settled back into their routine of meeting after dinner to talk or walk together or play a card game or read something. But still, it seems like Jun has worked out his very own strategy of not letting Satoshi go before he fell asleep, without talking to him of course and telling him about his fears. Also Satoshi noticed that he isn’t going outside alone, unless Satoshi is at his side. He isn’t even accompanying Masaki or Sakamoto, making up very believably excuses everytime, probably well aware that when he uses his health no one will bother him.

 

Satoshi lets his fingers wander through Jun’s black hair, wondering what he is supposed to do now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Jun is back! And Masaki approves of his choice of husband :D  
> But Jun is quite traumatized, and he used his power to inflict pain. He can do that too.  
> A lot of cuddly times with Satoshi will come now :-)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Jun battle his fears?

Jun doesn’t want to lie to anyone, actually he hasn’t realized that he lied, until he found himself answering “I’m not feeling well” to his brother when he wants to pick him up for a stroll through the town.

 

Masaki’s forehead is immediately furrowed in worry. “Are you alright, Jun? It happens more often that you are feeling quite sick recently. Maybe we should consult the doctor!?”

 

It’s then that Jun realizes what he is actually doing. The entire colour gets drained from his face. “I don’t think it’s necessary yet,” he mumbles, also realizing that one lie leads to another. “I will maybe talk to Satoshi-kun about it first.”

 

“That’s a good idea,” Masaki answers immediately, apparently feeling relieved. Because of all the lies Jun suddenly feels sick for real. “Do you want to play a card game with me instead?” his brother asks softly, his kindness making Jun feel even more guilty.

 

“Maybe later?” he offers. “I think I need to lie down for a bit.”

 

“Sure,” Masaki pats his shoulder. “I’ll come and check on you later.”

 

Jun indeed drops in his bed, hiding his face in his pillow. What is he even doing? Why didn’t he just go for a walk with Masaki? He doesn’t feel particularly sick at the moment or weak, but the moment Masaki asked him it was like an outer body experience for him. Like he suddenly didn’t have control over his reactions anymore and just automatically came up with this lie. It’s so stupid, he loves and trusts Masaki.

 

Later that day it’s not Masaki looking for him though but Satoshi. Jun feels his presence immediately although he is caught up in his complicated thoughts, not able to focus on anything around him, he doesn’t know the time of the day, doesn’t care for lunch, nothing. But the moment Satoshi comes into his room, it’s like his fevering thoughts halt for a moment.

 

“Jun-kun,” Satoshi pulls a chair to Jun’s bed to sit down on it. Jun turns around to face him, smiling when Satoshi touches his cheek softly. “I missed you during lunch. Masaki-san said you aren’t feeling well.”

 

Jun can’t lie to Satoshi. It’s impossible. Much to his surprise he seems to be the only one he can’t directly lie to at the moment. He actually wants to tell him everything, explain to him that his body fights him every time he wants to step outside, but he is weirdly spellbound, and can’t say anything. Much to his surprise Satoshi doesn’t question him, instead he helps him sit up. “Do you want to have tea with me?”

 

“Of course,” Jun says almost automatically.

 

Satoshi rewards him with a warm smile. “How about we take our tea outside?” he offers.

 

Jun blinks, his chest clenching painfully. He has accompanied Satoshi for a little walk sometimes, the only one he dares to join when he has to go outside, but he just can’t be happy about it. “Sure,” he stutters.

 

“The terrace at the inner courtyard is cleaned up and prepared,” Satoshi explains, making Jun look at him in surprise. The inner courtyard? Well, that makes him feel a bit better. It’s not actually outside, instead it’s surrounded by the thick walls of the castle. “Let’s take a seat in the sun and have some tea. Our cook prepared some fresh fruit cake.”

 

Jun feels his stomach grumble slightly at the thought of something to eat. He didn’t realize he skipped lunch, but now that Satoshi mentions cake and tea he indeed feels hungry. He nods eagerly, suddenly feeling in a better mood. “Let’s go,” he chirps.

 

Satoshi chuckles, taking his hand and follows him outside.

 

 

~~~

 

 

“You have made him join you outside,” Sakamoto says, sounding impressed. He accepts the glass of red wine Kazu offers him.

 

Satoshi sighs. “Not a huge achievement. It’s just been the inner courtyard, it’s almost like the balcony, secured by walls.”

 

“More than I could do,” Masaki points out miserably.

 

“It’s not your fault,” Sho intervenes immediately. “You are doing all you can do!”

 

Satoshi blinks a bit at Sho’s fierce defence of Masaki’s qualities as an older brother, exchanging a glance with Kazu who just rolls his eyes while pointing at Sho. Satoshi hides his smile. Indeed. He just wonders if Masaki is in any way interested in Sho.

 

“The incidents at Oguri’s residence unfortunately did influence him,” Sakamoto points out. “I hoped they wouldn’t, but it’s just logical that they did. Shun-san did say that his cousin almost forced himself on Jun, aside of the violence he inflicted upon him.”

 

What? This bastard actually tried to rape Jun!? Satoshi feels his stomach twisting at Sakamoto’s words, anger washing over him once more for what this awful men did to Jun and for what almost happened to him. He has to take a few breaths to calm down, knowing Jun won’t feel better by his anger. He will probably only project it on himself, feeling like he did something wrong for Satoshi to get angry. That’s the last thing Satoshi wants. Hence he needs to wait patiently until Jun comes around and opens up to him.

 

“Just why does he push me away?” Masaki mumbles. “Is he mad at me that I didn’t protect him?”

 

“He feels guilty,” Satoshi hears himself say, sudden realisation rising once he spoke the words. Of course, Jun feels guilty. It’s a vicious circle. He feels traumatized and scared by the recent incidents, but he doesn’t know how to voice his fears and how to tell them how he feels – he probably doesn’t even know himself how he feels – it leads to him being forced into making excuses, which leads to feeling more guilty. The battle in his eyes is obvious whenever Satoshi sees him, up to now Satoshi just wasn’t sure what kind of battle it is. “Let me handle it,” he suddenly says. He nods to himself. He needs to be the one helping Jun. It’s his responsibility. Jun hasn’t locked him out unlike the others. And he is also the one who is going to be married to Jun. He needs to learn to make him open up towards him and to make him trust him.

 

“But…” Masaki eyes him nervously. “Are you sure?”

 

“I’ll find a way,” Satoshi says with emphasis.

 

~~~

 

To Jun’s surprise but also relief Masaki and the others don’t ask him to go out with them anymore, instead in case they want to visit him or spend time with him, they invite him to the salon for tea or play a card game with him.

 

But much to Jun’s distress it doesn’t set his mind at ease. Something is wrong with him, he knows that, and avoiding the issue doesn’t help, it just makes things worse. Sometimes he is close to talking to Satoshi about it, but he doesn’t know how to. He is scared that Satoshi might find him silly or will scold him for being such a baby. Same for Masaki. What if he doesn’t take him seriously? He should really man it up. Maybe if he just gets up now and walks outside, he can heal himself from this awful fear.

 

Jun nods to himself, putting on a light jacket and taking the staircase down to the back entrance of the castle. It will lead him to the park with the beautiful flowers and trees which are probably green right now and blossoming. There is also the white rose bush which he let bloom for Satoshi. Jun flinches at the thought. It makes him remember how he went there together with Oguri, and how he suddenly hit him unconscious and-

 

Jun lets his hand drop down from the doorknob, tears prickling in his eyes.

 

“Here you are, my love.” He suddenly hears a voice behind him. When he spins around he looks directly into Satoshi’s warm caramel-coloured eyes. They are clouded with worry now, and Jun feels instantly bad. Again, he is worrying him again. Apparently he can’t do anything else at the moment. “I don’t know the demons you are fighting right now,” Satoshi says all of a sudden, and approaches him and takes his hand, his warm fingers wrapping around it tightly. “But I want you to share your thoughts with me, even the sad and frightful ones.”

 

Jun feels tears burning in his eyes. “I can’t,” he mumbles.

 

Satoshi takes him into his arms, fingers touching his back soothingly. “Why don’t you trust me, Jun?”

 

“I do trust you,” Jun says with emphasis.

 

“Not enough to let me inside,” Satoshi says and pulls away a bit. Jun’s eyes widen in shock. That’s not true, he trusts Satoshi! It’s not that simple. “Maybe I need to show you that you can rely on me,” Satoshi says with a comforting smile. “Come,” he adds and approaches the door.

 

Jun’s insides clench in fear. “I…”

 

“I’m not going to let go of your hand,” Satoshi says calmly. “But you need to come outside with me, Jun, you can’t lock yourself in forever.” He smiles warmly. “We want to have an outdoor wedding, don’t we?”

 

Jun blushes and nods.

 

“And I’m sure you want to have a say in which flowers to pick and what to wear?” Jun nods again and Satoshi adds: “You will want to go to the village to be able to choose what you truly want.”

 

Jun bites down on his lips. Again that’s true.

 

“Let me help you fight it,” Satoshi says with insistence before he smiles secretively. “Besides, I have a surprise for you.”

 

“A surprise?” Jun asks, slight curiosity rising inside him.

 

“Yes, but it’s outside.”

 

Jun tilts his head, eyeing the door nervously. “It’s not a trick, is it?”

 

“Jun-kun,” Satoshi says earnestly. “Do you really think I would trick you like that?”

 

Jun shakes his head vehemently before taking a deep breath. “I’m sorry,” he says. “I’ll try it.”

 

The smile Satoshi shows him now shines in pride and joy, and Jun knows immediately it was the right decision to allow Satoshi to help him. He takes Satoshi’s offered hand and carefully steps outside with him. His heart beats faster, his breath hitches slightly, but he tries to concentrate on Satoshi’s scent and his warm fingers around his hand. Satoshi talks to him here and there, probably to make him loose his tension.

 

Jun is so concentrated on not feeling anxious that he doesn’t realize that Satoshi leads him through the garden until they reach the backyard. There is a small hill behind it, and it used to be just empty without trees and anything green and-

 

Jun gasps, eyes widening in surprise. Where there used to be nothing there is a beautiful fountain now with finely crafted figurines, around it there are rare flowers, covering the whole hill. In between them there are small paths out of stone to walk on, little benches to sit down on. Jun even spots some tiny trees that will be growing into full sized once in a few years. The plants that grace this beautiful spot are not only summer-plants, but also some that will remain green in winter, some that blossom in spring and others that will carry leaves and blossoms deep into fall. There are small streams moving through some areas, providing the plants with water, and leading to the fountain. The whole area is surrounded by a beautiful stone wall that’s not too high to suffocate someone but high enough to be intimidating to an outsider. “You…built me a garden,” Jun says in deepest disbelief and surprise. It’s an oasis, a little paradise. “A garden… with water, and flowers and…”

 

He swallows, trying to hold back his tears, but he can’t help but burst into them. Satoshi chuckles. “You are crying again, Jun-kun. We need to do something about that, really.” He smiles. “Happy birthday!”

 

“Happy…” Jun forgets his tears for a moment, staring at Satoshi in surprise. He frowns, wait a moment… “What day do we have?” he asks carefully.

 

Satoshi looks at him for a moment before he bursts into laughter. “You forgot your own birthday, my dear?” Jun blushes, realizing he indeed forgot which day they have. “How can you be so cute?”

 

“I’m not cute,” Jun stutters in embarrassment.

 

Satoshi smiles, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “The cutest. So how do you like your present?”

 

Jun laughs and wraps his arms around Satoshi, pulling him into a tight embrace. “You are the most wonderful person ever,” he presses a kiss against Satoshi’s lips.

 

“So, I assume you like it?” Satoshi asks with a smile.

 

“I love it,” Jun says with emphasis, letting go of Satoshi’s hand and hurrying into the garden to check on everything. He can’t believe it. Satoshi basically built him his own happy and safety spot.

 

“My father bought a few dogs,” Satoshi says from the side. He is leaning against the wall and watches Jun with an obvious content smile. “Your brother is training them right now. One of them will be here in this garden, so whenever you feel uncertain or not safe, he is going to be there.”

 

Jun bites down on his lips. “Was it so obvious how I felt?”

 

Satoshi sighs, approaching Jun to take his hand and walk around with him. “To be honest, first it wasn’t, but after a while I kind of figured out where your closed off behaviour is coming from.” Jun sighs deeply, he has hoped not to bother anyone, but it seems he did. Satoshi however seems to sense his discomfort. “You did nothing wrong, Jun-kun, no one blames you. I mean it: no one. Everyone here wants to see you happy.”

 

Jun nods tentatively. “Then I’ll try to fight against my fears. How about…” his voice shakes slightly at his suggestion, but he tries to fight it. “…we come here every day to read a bit in our current book? Even if it’s just for ten minutes. Do you think I can do it?”

 

Satoshi nods approvingly. “I think you can do it.” He smiles tentatively, like he has more to say.

 

“Tell me what’s on your mind,” Jun begs. “You have never held back to tell me your opinion.”

 

“Fine,” Satoshi smiles warmly, squeezing Jun’s hand. “I also think you have to fight it, Jun-kun. Sometimes in life we don’t have an option. We fight or we don’t fight. This is such a situation. Please don’t give up fighting for us, I will do the same.”

 

“I won’t become someone who doesn’t fight,” Jun answers after a while.

 

Satoshi seems to be relieved by his answer, his thumb brushes over Jun’s wrist. “Jun-kun, don’t lock me out of your problems. I know you think I might not understand or react badly, but trust me at least a tiny bit. If you are not telling me anything it means you might not trust me. If there is anything I can do to make you trust me fully, please tell me and I’ll work on it.”

 

“But I do trust you,” Jun says with emphasis, shocked that Satoshi thinks otherwise.

 

“Show me that you do,” Satoshi says earnestly. “Dare me, and tell me about this fear that is hunting you. I won’t disappoint you, Jun. I will never deliberately hurt you. You have to believe me as much.”

 

Jun nods. “I promise I won’t keep you outside anymore.”

 

Satoshi smiles contently, wrapping an arm around Jun. Jun can’t help a chuckle, earning him a curious glance from Satoshi. “What’s so funny?”

 

“You had to lecture me again,” Jun teases. “You are worse than Sakamoto.”

 

Satoshi chuckles. “Look who is getting cheeky again. I didn’t lecture you.”

 

Jun smiles. “It’s fine. It’s one of the things I love about you.”

 

“My lectures?”

 

Jun shrugs. “That you don’t hold back and are honest to me. You are always kind and warm, but you are not scared to tell me when I do something wrong. I like that you don’t mask your emotions. It’s what made me fall in love with you in the first place. It means a lot to me that you are so open towards me. I will try to be more open too.”

 

“We’ll work to walk towards a happy future together,” Satoshi promises, making Jun’s heart jump happily.

 

“I hope so, because I want at least five children.”

 

Satoshi chuckles. “Five?”

 

“Yes,” Jun says firmly. “Two girls and two boys. The first one needs to be a girl, I want a little princess to spoil. And there are too many men here anyways.”

 

“And the fifth?” Satoshi asks in obvious amusement.

 

“One of the four will be twins,” Jun says dryly. “Which sums it up to five. Gender doesn’t matter.”

 

“I see, you already have a full thought-of plan,” Satoshi presses a kiss against his hair. “May I at least enjoy the first months of our marriage with you alone?”

 

Jun chuckles. “You may.

 

“And are you going to tell me now what truly bothers you?” Satoshi wants to know.

 

Jun swallows, before taking a brave nod. “I will. Let’s go inside?” he asks. “It’s getting a bit cold.”

 

Satoshi smiles. “Yes, let’s go back, meet the others for dinner and your surprise-birthday party, which I never told you about, and then settle down in your chambers.”

 

Jun giggles. “I hate surprise birthday parties.”

 

“I know,” Satoshi chuckles. “But please pretend to be surprised. Besides, later I have a present for you.”

 

“Another present?” Jun asks in shock. “But Satoshi-kun, you already gave me the best present ever. It’s too much.”

 

Satoshi smiles brightly. “I made it myself with you in my mind. And I want to give it to you. Let me have that little joy, my dear.”

 

“You are too kind,” Jun says with a happy smile, and gives in to Satoshi’s generous presents – he is kind of reluctant to accept so many presents, because Satoshi gives him so much, but he is also happy because it also shows how much he cares and loves him. Jun’s chest feels warm in love. He wants to give him something in return, show him how much he loves and trusts him. He nods to himself. “In exchange I will try to be fully honest with you tonight. I promise to tell you everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! How are you guys doingt? Still around? :-) 
> 
> Jun is back <3 And Satoshi is really kind, isn't he? What do you think about his birthday present for Jun? :D (and there is yet another one to come) He outdid himself, didn't he? I think it really shows how much Jun means to him. And I think Jun is ready to talk to him about his problems now.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satoshi has another present for Jun. And Jun tries to open up to him

It’s the first time since they got him back from Oguri’s residence that Jun joins everyone for the usual family dinner. As promised Jun pretends to be surprised over the surprise party Masaki organised for him, obviously not wanting to spoil their fun. Satoshi is relieved he was able to prepare him beforehand. A surprise of that kind would have probably overstrained Jun’s nerves. Knowing it now, he can relax and enjoy it.

 

The others were surprised to see Jun and blatantly happy to hear that he went outside and that he is ready to join them for dinner again. The only one missing tonight is Shun, as he didn’t want to give Jun too much distress by being there and remembering him of everything by his presence.

 

Jun however immediately catches on that he is missing. “Where his Shun-san?” he asks in worry. “Isn’t he with us anymore? Did he leave already? I hope he is well!”

 

Kazu chuckles lightly. “Told you,” he whispers, barely to be heard by anyone. Turning to Jun, he continues in a straight-forward manner. “He thought you might feel uncomfortable to see him.”

 

“Why?” Jun blinks. “He was a great support to me. If anything, I would like to thank him.”

 

“He will join us for breakfast tomorrow,” Koichi says in a matter-of-fact tone, and Jun smiles in relief.

 

“Say, Jun-kun,” Sho says after a while. “Satoshi told us you want to marry around Christmas? Like originally planned.”

 

Jun nods, smiling his bright and happy smile which Satoshi loves so much. “That’s the plan.”

 

“You could also wait for next summer,” Koichi offers. “As for me, I’m going by the sooner the better, but we all know you are a child of the sun, so we assumed summer would be preferred by you.”

 

“Strange,” Jun seems to be lost in his thoughts. “Oguri asked me the same when he came to the festival and tricked me into a talk.”

 

“So, you don’t prefer the summer?” Kazu says and skilfully dodges any angry remarks from the others about Oguri that way.

 

Jun smiles warmly. “I love summer and the sun, but for my wedding I prefer winter. If you, my king, rather wish for us to marry in summer, we’ll of course apply to your wishes.”

 

Satoshi nods in agreement, hiding his surprise by how eloquent of a talker Jun became over the last months. He really knows what to say and when to say it, it’s going to be a huge advantage to them once they will be ruling the country. Satoshi himself reacts too slow sometimes, and doesn’t see it necessary to talk, while Jun has the ability to use words particularly well. It warms Satoshi’s heart that they will complement each other well.

 

“Not at all,” Koichi says dryly. “If it wasn’t for the people, I would have suggested marrying tomorrow. Or in an hour. Now. But the country wants to see a celebration, worthy of a royal wedding. So, we’ll apply to your wishes and keep the date around Christmas.”

 

“Why winter?” Sho asks curiously.

 

Jun smiles brightly. “Winter is this country’s signature, its main season. I know that we have spring and summer now, but most of the months are snowy and cold months, and it won’t change. I want to celebrate my wedding in a fashion that’s typical for here, I want to show everyone that I’ve embraced this country’s culture and characteristic. Winter is when I came here, and when I find a new home, and fell in love, hence I would love to marry in winter.”

 

Sakamoto’s and his father’s look of astonishment and surprise is priceless. Wouldn’t Satoshi be that surprised and joyful about Jun’s words himself he would have laughed at their shocked faces. Sakamoto probably has still problems getting rid of the image of the helpless boy he has of Jun. After all he was able to stand his ground and fight against Oguri and his cousin while being captured there. Not many would have been able to do that.

 

Satoshi himself was all for a winter wedding too, mainly because he simply wants to marry Jun, the sooner he can hold him in his arm and announce him to be legally his, the better. He wants to point at Jun and call him his husband. That’s all he wants. Knowing that Jun’s motives go so deep though, touches him beyond words.

 

“I think an ice-crystal wedding decoration and a white carriage that will bring you to the wedding reception will be beautiful,” Masaki muses and gladly breaks the stunned silence. “White horses should pull the carriage.”

 

“And a cake in the shape of a crystal palace,” Sho adds.

 

“Yes!” Masaki exclaims, eyes shining. “Now that I think about it a winter wedding sounds so romantic. You’ll let me help with the organisation, Juny, won’t you? Please, please, please~”

 

Jun chuckles lightly. “There is no way I could stop you from it anyway.”

 

“Great,” Masaki exclaims. “I’m sure Sho-chan is going to help too.”

 

Sho- _chan_ blushes at the new nickname, while Kazu snorts loudly and Satoshi secretly chuckles into his tissue.

 

~~~

 

Jun lets Satoshi lead him back to his room. On their way upstairs they see a well-known shadow in a small, almost hidden alcove. It’s Kazu. Satoshi blinks, seeing how he has wrapped his arm around a dark-haired woman – it seems to be Kiko – and how he kisses her heatedly.

 

Satoshi frowns, but before he can step forward to interrupt them, Jun pulls him back. “Don’t,” Jun smiles, snuggling against his arm and blinking up at him through his long eyelashes. “I know you want to scold him, but please… don’t?”

 

Satoshi has to fight hard not to immediately agree to everything Jun says now. When he looks like this he is the most endearing creature ever, and it’s impossible to say no to him. “But this is inappropriate,” he mumbles helplessly. “At least they should find a more private place.”

 

Jun chuckles. “But you have kissed me outside too, in front of other people.”

 

Satoshi smiles at his words “But we are engaged,” he points out with. “We are allowed to be officially inappropriate.” He smiles when Jun chuckles. “It’s just, Kazu is such a skilled and good guy, but he has shady friends and so many affairs. If he would be more serious, he-“

 

“I know,” Jun smiles warmly. “But he is a good guy. Let him do things at his own pace. He is not like you or Sho-kun. And that’s okay, isn’t it?”

 

Satoshi lets Jun’s words sink in. He is always worried for his youngest brother. Kazunari has always been rather reckless and with his head through the wall, but he is witty and intelligent, more than Satoshi himself, and maybe even more than Sho. Trying to push him into a predefined direction and forcing things on him, won’t make him blossom and grow. “You are right,” Satoshi says with a smile. “He is lucky to have you as his friend.” They walk past Kazu and Kiko and proceed upstairs. “I wonder if Sho is going to be so lenient though,” he muses.

 

Jun giggles. “Sho- _chan_ is busy with his own inappropriate thoughts, I think.”

 

Satoshi laughs at Jun’s words. “Maybe.”

 

“Who can blame him though,” Jun muses. “Masaki is good-looking and charming.”

 

"Talking about good-looking and charming..." Satoshi closes Jun’s door behind them before pulling him into his arms and kissing him. They have never shared such a long and intense kiss, and when they pull apart Jun’s cheeks are flushed and he is panting slightly. Seeing him like this Satoshi can’t wait for their wedding night.

 

For now however he has to hold back. Hence he pours Jun a glass with red wine. “I’m not used to alcoholic beverage,” Jun admits. “But I like the texture of the wine you have here. I might turn into a wine lover at one point.”

 

Satoshi chuckles. “And here goes my father’s dreams of having a new whisky buddy soon.

 

“Wine,” Jun argues, mock-stubbornly, and chuckles.

 

Satoshi smiles and nods, before he takes his own glass and sits down next to Jun. They have taken their place at the balcony of Jun’s chambers again, Jun dressed in a warm pullover and covered by an even warmer blanket. He raises it a bit for Satoshi to be covered in it as well before the latter pulls him into a warm hug.

 

Satoshi doesn’t need to prompt Jun to say something, he does so himself. “I used my power,” he says and sounds miserable.

 

“Your power?” Satoshi asks carefully, not sure what Jun means.

 

“At the Oguri residence. When Shiniji was about to kill Shun… I let the darker side of my power free and hurt him.” He sounds miserable. “I never wanted to hurt someone.”

 

“Jun,” Satoshi says carefully. “You can use your power as a weapon?”

 

Jun shrugs. “It’s not that simple. I need to concentrate on the darkest feelings inside me, and even then it’s not given that it works. Back with Oguri I was so angry at what they did to Oguri’s wife and about how they treated Shun, that I reacted instinctively.” Jun looks away much to Satoshi’s surprise he truly looks shaken. “You think bad of me now, don’t you?”

 

Satoshi is astonished to say the least. “Your trail of thoughts… sometimes…” He sighs, fingers cupping Jun’s chin to turn his face to look at him. “Jun,” he says earnestly. “My thoughts about you haven’t changed. You were really brave back then, Shun told me how you saved him. You had no other choice than to use the only option you still had.”

 

“But I never wanted to hurt someone with it,” Jun mumbles. “My power is supposed to make things grow, not destroy them. I don’t want to hurt anyone.”

 

“This was bothering you the whole time?” Satoshi wants to know, feeling slightly angry at himself that he wasn’t able to understand Jun’s distress before. “Jun, hadn’t you react, Shun would be dead now.”

 

Jun blinks. “True,” he gives in, obviously reluctant.

 

“I can understand your distress and why you feel guilty, having a powerful ability means a lot of responsibility, and hurting someone goes against the nature of your strength, but you are beating yourself up so much over it that you are losing sight of the essential.”

 

“The essential?” Jun asks in surprise.

 

“Do you regret saving Shun?”

 

Jun shakes his head.

 

“Would you save him again?”

 

A nod.

 

“You had no other choice, Jun. What you did was necessary and, yes, a good thing. Imagine how you would feel now if you hadn’t been able to react?” Jun grows pale at Satoshi’s work and for an instant Satoshi feels guilty for awakening the image of such a possibility in him. “You did react,” he hurries to reassure Jun. “That’s what I want to say. Shun lives, because you saved him. How about you see it that way?”

 

Jun lets out a sigh. “It’s really hard to argue against you.” He grumbles, his expression something between annoyed and amused. “How can I ever win against you when we are married?”

 

Satoshi blinks in surprise before cracking a laugh. “I’m sure you’ll have plenty of options to win an argument against me.”

 

Jun smiles too now, finally looking more relaxed again. Apparently relaxed enough that he can admit something else too. “I’m scared of going outside,” he says honestly. “I know it’s not rational, but… it’s just like a cold hand gripping my heart when I want to go outside.”

 

“I know,” Satoshi says softly.

 

“You do?”

 

“Yes, that’s why I built you your garden. For you to have a place to always feel safe at. I want you to feel protected and have a happy place for yourself.” Satoshi sighs sadly. “I don’t want you to feel threatened and scared at your home.”

 

In his eyes Satoshi can see how Jun fights his own battle at the moment, before he takes a shaky breath. “I don’t want them to win,” he finally says. “As long as I was at the Oguri residence I was able to hold it together, but here everything seems to crumble around me, but I don’t want them to win. If I give in to the fear they awaked in me, they would have won. I might just rely on your help a bit longer.”

 

Satoshi doesn’t know what to answer, his stomach feeling tighter than normal. Instead of talking he bends down to press a kiss against Jun’s forehead. Jun rewards him by showing one of his dazzling smiles. And Satoshi decides it’s the perfect moment to hand him his little gift.

 

“Give me your hand,” he says softly. Jun blinks, reaching out his right arm. But Satoshi shakes his head. “The other one.”

 

Again Jun looks at him in confusion but does what Satoshi told him, eyes looking curiously. Satoshi carefully wraps his fingers around Jun’s arm. It’s been almost healed, but there is a scar remaining. He traces it with his fingers. “Don’t look at it,” Jun says quietly.

 

“Why not?”

 

“It’s ugly,” Jun argues.

 

“It’s not ugly. It tells a history,” Satoshi explains patiently. “It shows how much you fought and how you won in the end.”

 

Before Jun can argue any further Satoshi takes a small velvet bag out of his pocket, opening it and revealing a broad wristband. It’s out of a filigree looking ivory coloured lace, but he has strengthen the lace by adding tiny silver wire to the fabric, before he embroidered the item with beautiful flowers, butterflies and birds. It’s all in soft pastel colours. Once attached to Jun’s arm it covers half of it. “I made this for you,” he explains. “Because I want you to replace all the bad memories with good ones. When seeing your arm now, I don’t want you to feel sad and desperate, but hopeful and proud.” He looks up his eyes meeting with Jun’s. His eyes shimmer with tears. “You are crying, Jun. Why?”

 

“Of course I’m crying, you idiot,” Jun mumbles, voice shaking slightly. “This is the most beautiful gift you could have given me. But more than any gift I’m thankful for having you at my side, you know? And now you even give me such a wonderful thing, and I don’t have anything for you in return.”

 

“I don’t need anything in return,” Satoshi says softly. “I have you. That’s enough.”

 

“I could say the same,” Jun points out.

 

“Yes, but you chose me. It means a lot.”

 

Jun seems to not let it go anytime soon because his answer comes fast. “You chose me too. Your point doesn’t count.”

 

Satoshi chuckles. “Jun, you had three of us to choose from, and no matter what you say, I am by far not the most popular choice. Had you asked the people here who they think you would have chosen to marry, they would have named Kazunari or Sho. But you saw something in me, returned my feelings and chose me. It means a lot to me, so please let me be happy about that and spoil you.”

 

Jun doesn’t answer for a while, then however he smiles and opens his arms invitingly and with a chuckle Satoshi accepts the invitation, his hands holding Jun’s back of the head, pulling him into a kiss. Jun’s lips are soft and demanding, and it just takes every ounce of Satoshi’s self-control not to go any further. “How long until we marry?” he asks against Jun’s lips.

 

Jun smirks.

 

 

~~~

 

When Jun hears steps behind him, he almost freezes for a moment, taking a few shaky breaths before turning around. He has been taking a walk through the little park, alone, deliberately walking the path where Oguri abducted him. His heart goes back to a normal heartbeat when he eyes two young women right in front of him.

 

He smiles politely at them. “May I help you?”

 

“We were looking for you, prince Jun,” one of them says, blushing.

 

He smiles softly. “Is that so? How can I help you?”

 

The two women exchange a nervous look, making Jun chuckle. “I promise I won’t bite,” he teases, making them blush and giggle at the same time.

 

“It’s just…” one of them blushes even further. “You are so pretty,” she stutters. “And friendly. And…” she nudges her sister with her elbow.

 

“Our father gathered fresh berries,” they finally explain and hand him a basket full of fresh and beautiful berries of all kinds and in all colours. “We wanted to congratulate you on your engagement and bring you the first berries of the season!”

 

Jun’s eyes gleam in joy. “This is so considerate of you, thank you, but I don’t want to take what is yours.”

 

“We have plenty,” they explain proudly. “Please take our gift. It would mean the world to us.”

 

Jun smiles and takes the offered basket. “Well then, I will thankfully accept.” He bows his head softly. “Also tell your father thank you for growing fruits. He definitely brought happiness to me.”

 

They both blush and bow, before happily chasing away.

 

Jun watches them leave and eyes the basket in his hands. A smile curls around his lips. He is going to share these with Satoshi later on. The kind approach of the two girls also triggered a new resolve in him. He has promised Satoshi to fight his demons, and he truly wants it himself, but now his resolve is even bigger. He is ready to kick his fears into their butt. He nods grimly. He is going to change for the better.

 

His first step leads him to the men in his life who are family and not his soon-to-be husband. “Of course we can continue our swordfight,” Sho says with a proud smile, apparently happy that Jun estimates him as such a good teacher.

 

Kazu sighs. “I get what you want from Sho, but what kind of help in this area do you want from me?”

 

“Aren’t you a good fist fighter?” Jun asks. “I thought you would be fast and flexible in your movements. I would love to learn some self-defence from you.”

 

Sho and Masaki look at Kazu in interest. “Fist fighting?” Sho asks with a frown.

 

Kazu blushes. “Oh please, I would never fight with my fists… How did you even hear that?”

 

“Well, I heard the one or other story about you,” Jun states.

 

“You did?” Kazu blinks. “Where from?”

 

“From my contacts,” Jun answers mysteriously, not ready to reveal who he talked to. Once he got more self-confident again, it was easy to reach out to the people he knows. And there is Shun too, who apparently developed a strong weakness for Jun and somehow seems to want to dedicate his work at the castle to help Jun and make his life as comfortable as possible.

 

Kazu snorts. “You have contacts?” He grins. “You are just bluffing.”

 

“You think I am bluffing?” Jun chuckles. “Should I really tell everyone about the winter two years ago, when you went on a trip with your friends, got your money stolen and met some shady old guy, who said he would pay you for fighting in a ca-“

 

“Must be someone else!” Kazu intervenes in panic. “You know what. Although it obviously wasn’t me, I could show you some… eh… moves…”

 

Sho looks at Kazu in a mixture of surprise and anger. “What-“

 

But Jun has covered all his bases, wisely, and nods towards Masaki.

 

Masaki grins. “Well, I find it interesting,”

 

“Interesting?” Sho blinks.

  
Jun and Kazu cast Sho an amused glance. “Interesting?” Sho mumbles. He seems to be so surprised by Masaki’s statement that he forgets to scold Kazu for anything shady he might have done. Jun and Kazu exchange a grin.

 

After a while when everyone has calmed down, Jun bows deeply at them. “Thank you for your help,” he says with emphasis, deeply moved by how supportive they are. “Next time I’ll be able to defend myself in case something happens.”

 

“Next time I’m there to cut the person who hurts you into pieces,” Masaki grumbles.

 

Jun chuckles in amusement. “Thank you for your kind offer,” he says. “But before you slice someone I want to kick them into their private parts myself.”

 

Masaki nods contently. “Sounds like a deal.”

 

The second thing Jun does might sound silly to anyone else but himself, but he cuts his hair. Not really short, but shorter. He has worn his hair in shoulder-length black locks forever, now he wants to try something new. When he sees Satoshi after his hair-cut he is almost scared of his reaction but Satoshi doesn’t disappoint him. “You look beautiful,” he states in a matter-of-fact-tone.

 

“Does it really suit me?” Jun wants to know.

 

“Everything suits you,” Satoshi points out. “No matter which hair you have, you’ll look good.”

 

Jun chuckles in amusement. “Really?” he teases. “So, if I carried hip-length hair, I would look good?”

 

Satoshi looks up in surprise first, like he is scared Jun really meant it for real. Then he cracks a smile. “Well, I guess there are limits to everyone’s beauty.”

 

Jun laughs lightly. He didn’t know how easy it is to tease Satoshi with such things. He might keep this in mind.

 

Satoshi smirks. “You are thinking something cheeky, aren’t you?”

 

Jun chuckles. “I think I might have just found a way to win against you in case we argue.”

 

Satoshi seems to be amused. “Is it so important to win against me?”

 

“Of course,” Jun states. “You are more experienced and more educated than I am, and older. I have no chance against you.”

 

Satoshi tilts his head, eyeing him for a long while before he lets out a sigh. He stretches out his hand, cupping Jun’s cheek softly, his thumb brushing over his cheek. As always even the slightest of Satoshi’s touches sends butterflies through Jun’s stomach. “If only you would know how high of a chance you have against me, Jun. If only you could see yourself like you really are.”

 

“You are just comforting me,” Jun says, trying to focus while he gets sucked in by Satoshi’s eyes.

 

“No, I’m seeing you the way you are.”

 

“You are just delusional,” Jun says dryly.

 

Satoshi stays quiet for a while, and like always when Satoshi needs time to answer, Jun can hear his heart thumping against his chest. “I’m not delusional, Jun,” he finally says calmly. “Do you really believe I would lie to you?”

 

Jun sighs in slight annoyance. “You know you are just winning an argument again.”

 

Satoshi chuckles. “Except…”

 

“Except?”

 

Satoshi smiles and pulls Jun in a hug. “Except we don’t see it as an argument and instead as an exchange of opinions. We don’t need to announce a winner then.”

 

Satoshi is totally the winner, Jun thinks, but when he pulls him into a kiss, Jun realizes he doesn’t really mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Satoshi loves spoiling Jun, doesn't he :D He gave him another present. But I think both presents were important for Jun to move forward.  
> And it seems Kazu has the one or other little secret (plus Jun playing the buffer between him and his older brothers :D) 
> 
> So, the question is: Will Jun ever win an argument against Satoshi? :D


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun and Satoshi get nervous before the wedding?

Shun switches into Jun’s personal guard. One part of Jun feels happy about it, the other part almost guilty. He decides to address it directly instead of carrying it around forever, until the doubts will break him down.

 

“Shun-san,” he starts one day when Shun brings him tea into the garden, a task he doesn’t really need to do. “You don’t need to serve me, you know that, right? Your position is far higher than the one of a normal servant. You are a soldier and come from a noble background.”

 

“But I want to,” Shun states.

 

Jun eyes him carefully for a while before he takes a deep breath, not sure how he should say what he wants to say and not make Shun upset while he does so. “What happened isn’t your fault,” he says carefully. “In fact I don’t even know how I would have made it through these days without your help and secret support. You were a victim too, please don’t forget that.”

 

Shun grows pale for a while, shifting around like he isn’t sure what to say. Jun pats the empty space next to him on the bench, smiling contently when Shun sits down. “It’s not that easy,” Shun starts after a while. “I mean, I know I didn’t do anything bad, but I wasn’t able to save you. And it’s still my family…”

 

“You are not responsible for how you were born and which family you were born into,” Jun points out. “Just like I’m not responsible for the family I was born into. And don’t say you didn’t save me. Shiniji might have raped me if you hadn’t come and put your own life on risk.”

 

“It’s nothing, really.”

 

“I think it is. Because if it was nothing, I wouldn’t have felt afraid back then,” Jun states.

 

Shun blinks, eyes widening. “That’s not what I meant. Of course Shiniji hurting you isn’t nothing!”

 

“See,” Jun chuckles. “So, can we agree that you did save me?”

 

Shun sighs. “It’s really difficult to win against you,” he points out much to Jun’s surprise. To win against him? It’s difficult to win against Satoshi, but not against him.

 

“Shun-kun, why did you become part of my personal guard? Because you felt guilty?” Jun wants to know.

 

“That’s not all to it,” Shun admits. “Of course that’s also part of my reason, but I’ve realized that I really want to protect someone. You and Satoshi-san will have children eventually, and you’ll be ruling this country. It would fill me with pride to protect you and your future children.”

 

Jun blushes slightly. “Is that true?”

 

“I realized that protecting someone is actually something I enjoy doing,” Shun repeats. Jun looks into his honest eyes and sees no lie in them.

 

“Well then,” he smiles slightly. “I’m happy to have you at my side then. Just-“ He takes the plate with tea away. “Leave this to the maids. They are not going to be happy with you taking their tasks away. I have already heard them gossiping about you. So better leave it.”

 

Shun smiles. “I promise.”

 

 

~~~

 

 

It seemed forever, like they would need to wait for years, but the few months left to their marriage date went by faster than expected. And soon snow covered the landscape again, just that this time everyone knew it would turn spring again and hence everyone could enjoy the white cold.

 

Jun is pacing around in his own garden when Sho finds him. “Jun-kun,” he says with a chuckle. “The tailor is here to fit your clothes for the wedding. You need to come.”

 

“I can’t do it,” Jun stutters, his stomach clenching painfully.

 

Sho blinks. “What? Talking to the tailor? He is a very nice man, I promise.”

 

“That’s not it,” Jun mumbles.

 

“Then you can’t talk to him _now_? The time is unfitting? We probably could delay it,” Sho muses. “I’m going to have a talk with him and see if he can-“

 

“That’s not it!” Jun interrupts fiercely. When Sho blinks at him, he blushes. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to yell at you. .It’s just…”

 

His voice trails off, not sure how to continue.

 

“You are nervous about the wedding?” Sho finally says, finally making the conclusion. “Are you having second thoughts?”

 

“What? No!” Jun grows pale. “That’s not it.” He continues to pace up and down until he feels dizzy enough to sit down, resting his head in his hands. Sho shifts around for a while before he sits down next to him. He looks helpless. In another moment his reaction might have been amusing, but now Jun doesn’t feel like laughing.

 

“Talk to me?” Sho asks carefully. “I would ask you and be all smart, but I’m bad at asking the right questions.” He pauses, patting Jun’s back. He smiles brightly. “We are brothers now, remember? So you can always talk to me. You don’t have second thoughts?”

 

Jun sighs. “Of course not. Just…”

 

“Just?”

 

“I’ve been waiting so long for this, and everything gets serious now, and the date approaches, and I just wonder if I’m good enough for this.” The words basically leave his mouth on their own, like he was just waiting for someone to ask him about it. “I don’t want to disappoint Satoshi or anyone else.”

 

Sho blinks in surprise, before he resumes patting Jun’s shoulder. “Jun-kun, you won’t disappoint anyone.”

 

“But Satoshi will be king and I’ll be representing this country with him. I’m not fit for such a position,” Jun argues.

 

“You are fitter for this than most other people,” Sho interrupts him, frowning now. He grabs Jun’s shoulders to turn him to face him. “Stop working yourself into a panic attack. Now! Take a deep breath.” Jun follows Sho’s orders, indeed taking a deep breath and trying not to work himself into a panic attack. “And now try to think how Satoshi feels at the moment. About becoming king.”

 

“He is probably very anxious,” Jun mumbles.

 

“Right,” Sho agrees.

 

“It’s a huge responsibility for him and he might feel like it’s too much and that the people won’t take him seriously because he is so young. Though that’s not going to happen, he is going to be a good king. We all know that!”

 

Sho smiles. “Exactly why he needs you. He needs you to be at his side and push him and tell him that he can do something. You communicate well with people, you can make them smile and laugh, and you react fast. Sometimes your reactions are strong, but even that comes to your advantage in many cases. People will relate to you. And it will help Satoshi to gain the respect he deserves, because after all everyone knows _you_ respect him.”

 

Jun takes Sho’s words in for a while, feeling embarrassed suddenly for his almost breakdown. “Satoshi needs me,” he mumbles before hugging Sho swiftly. He let’s go of him with a smile. “Thank you, Sho-kun, for remembering me of my task. I almost lost sight of my path.”

 

“Anytime, you are now my little brother after all,” Sho smiles proudly. “So, can we go to the tailor?”

 

Jun smiles, trying to fight back the nervousness and think of everything he looks forward to. “Yes.”

 

After he has talked to the tailor, he finally decides to look for Satoshi and talk with him about things that might bother the both of them. Bottling it all inside won’t help anyways. Weirdly enough though Satoshi is nowhere to be found, which is a bit suspicious to Jun as he said he had work to do outside.

 

After a while Jun decides to take a chance and look in Satoshi’s chambers, maybe he retreated there, although the possibility is rather low. To his surprise though he hears Satoshi’s _Yes?_ once he knocks at his door.

 

Jun slips inside. “Satoshi-kun?”

 

Satoshi turns around, eyeing him in surprise. He is standing in front of a canvas at the moment, obviously painting something. So he was doing his art.

 

“You are painting?”

 

Satoshi nods, before turning back to dive his brush into some colour.

 

Jun sits down on the arm chair next to the window, watching his soon-to-be husband painting. Satoshi’s face wears a frown at the moment, like he is deep in thoughts, also sometimes he halts his movements, seemingly pondering over something. “Satoshi-kun, is everything alright?”

 

Satoshi looks at Jun in surprise, before he smiles slightly. “Of course.”

 

Jun frowns, watching him a little longer how he almost grimly splatters some colour on the canvas. He isn’t even paying attention on what he is painting. Jun gets up with a sigh. “Well, then, as you aren’t in the mood to talk, I’ll be leaving.”

 

He is about to turn to the door and leave when he feels Satoshi’s free hand, grasping his wrist and pulling him back. “Stay please,” he says.

 

“So, you finally talk to me,” Jun frowns. “Seriously what is wrong?”

 

“Nothing,” Satoshi says.

 

Jun huffs. “If you won’t talk to me, I can as well leave!”

 

Satoshi lets out a frustrated sigh. “I saw you in the garden.”

 

Jun blinks. “Fine. And?”

 

Satoshi throws him a surprised glance. “With Sho.”

 

Jun raises his eyebrows in expectance of more explanation. But as Satoshi turns back to the canvas, he assumes it’s all he gets. So, he saw him talk with Sho and… “You can’t be serious?” Jun huffs angrily. He grabs Satoshi’s arm to make him look at him. “Sho is your brother, you idiot! What are you even thinking of him or me!? I was just worried about something, and he was coincidentally there to support me, like a brother! How can you even believe something so stupid?”

 

Jun glares angrily, about to stomp off, when he feels Satoshi grab his wrist again and put his brushes aside. “Jun-“ he starts softly.

 

“Don’t _Jun_ me!” Jun huffs, deciding he has all the right in the world to act like an annoying child.

 

“That’s not really what I meant to say. I didn’t believe you and Sho would do anything inappropriate,” Satoshi says softly. “I just saw you two together and thought you actually look good. Then I got mad at myself for thinking something like that and went to paint something. Art makes me relax. I didn’t expect you to come and look for me right at this moment. I wanted to be all rational and calm again before seeing you.”

 

“I don’t like that you always think like that,” Jun argues.

 

“Think like what?” Satoshi wants to know. “That I use my art to calm down?”

 

“No! That’s fine,” Jun narrows his eyes. “I don’t like it that you believe someone else would fit me better or looks better next to me or whatever. We look good together too, you know?”

 

“Jun, I-“

 

“No, stop doubting me and my decision and yourself. There is a reason I fell in love with you. And to me you are even better looking than your brothers, I like that you are smart and composed. You are my own solid rock to lean on to, my personal ocean. Being with you reminds me of the sound of the waves against the beach, and makes me feel calm immediately. You were always there for me, and encouraged me and told me where I went wrong. You were the one who once scolded me for not seeing my own strengths, and comparing myself to others. Take your own advice, and stop insulting what we have by doubting why, how and when I chose you!”

 

Satoshi lets out a deep sigh, before taking Jun hands into his. “I’m sorry. You are right,” he admits after a while.

 

“I am?” Jun blinks, surprised by Satoshi admitting his fault. Oh dear, does that mean he is actually winning an argument with Satoshi!? He nods almost happily. “I mean, of course I am.”

 

“Listen, Jun-kun, I’m really sorry. I never meant to bother you with this. I never believed Sho would court you behind my back or you would do something inappropriate with Sho. In fact I’m very happy that all of our family and friends are so supportive, and I’m glad you get along well with Sho and Kazunari. You deserve having a family. And I don’t want you to stop being comfortable with them. I also don’t doubt your feelings for me, although it still surprises me by how lucky I was you chose me. I will try to see my own strengths too from now on.” Jun tries hard not to smile dashingly at Satoshi’s lovely words, he wants to stay grumpy for a while and show how annoyed he was, but it’s really difficult eye on eye with Satoshi. The latter tugs a bit at his hand. “Do you want to know what I’ve been doing here recently?”

 

“Splattering colours on your canvas while doubting me?” Jun asks piercingly.

 

“No.” Satoshi smiles in amusement. “I mean, what I’ve worked here for a while.”

 

“What?” Jun asks curiously, against his own intentions.

 

Satoshi leads him to another separated room where he stores some of his finished arts. He and Jun will move to the southern end of the castle after they married and actually live in a separated area, the royal chambers. It’s a huge area with two bathrooms, one private salon, two studies, a huge bedroom, and two additional ones and three living rooms. Satoshi’s father will remain living in his usual private chambers, as he never lived in the royal chambers, but he has already told everyone he plans on going on a few travels with Nagase-san, and maybe even temporarily reside in an estate in the south of the country.

 

Satoshi pulls a few linens away, revealing huge paintings, all of them made in an aquarelle style that Jun loves so much. One of them shows a huge landscape of the seaside with the frame of a man standing on some rocks and looking at the ocean. Another one is showing a wide meadow. Jun points at the picture with the sea. “Is that me?” he asks carefully.

 

“Yes,” Satoshi smiles.

 

“How many of these wonderful pictures did you paint?” Jun asks in astonishment.

 

“A few,” Satoshi explains. “I plan on doing some more. For when we move to the northern area of the palace and will have our own huge private space.” He reveals a few more pictures. “Masaki-san told me that in your castle at your home you were used to open spaces and a lot of light, which I can’t give you because of the nature of our country, but he also told me that your walls never were entirely white but covered with ornaments and light colours and pictures.” Satoshi smiles. “I found the idea quite endearing. I don’t like white walls either.”

 

“We can attach these to the walls?” Jun asks, eyes widening in astonishment. “You mean, some of the pictures will cover an entire wall?”

 

Satoshi nods with a smile.

 

Jun’s eyes light up happily, he can’t help but to smile. “This is wonderful, it’s so beautiful. The pictures will look stunning on the wall. It’s going to be the most beautiful place ever.”

 

“Even without the open spaces and the light?” Satoshi wants to know.

 

Jun smiles. “This here is better.” He chuckles as he smacks Satoshi’s shoulder lightly before hugging him happily. “You are not playing fair, you know that? I wanted to remain angry for a while.”

 

“Then I’m lucky I have the one or other strategy to make you forgive me,” Satoshi teases softly, his fingers brushing through Jun’s hair softly “But I told you previously, didn’t I? You will win plenty of times. You were definitely right in this case.”

 

Jun smiles. “Most of the time you really make me happy though.”

 

Satoshi blushes lightly. “I’m amazed at how open you can be sometimes. It’s nice and makes me happy.”

 

“The only thing that bothers me is,” Jun takes Satoshi’s hand into his, playing with his fingers. “You are doing so much for me. You made this beautiful ring, and engagement ring. The wristband. The garden, and now this here. I can never give you anything like this back.”

 

“Jun,” Satoshi says earnestly. “I’m not going out of my way for doing these things. Besides, don’t forget that the whole planning of our wedding celebration is almost your doing alone, and…” he pauses. “I think I haven’t been entirely honest with you throughout the last weeks and months. I talked to my father already, but didn’t tell you.”

 

Jun looks at him in confusion. “What didn’t you tell me?”

 

“You were supposed to be my husband. The husband of the king, and like most partners of reigning kings or queens you were supposed to have more of a representative task. Right?”

 

Jun nods.

 

“But I will be relying on you much more than I told you I will. I’m not good when it’s about communicating with people-“

 

“You are communicating well with met though,” Jun interrupts him.

 

“With you it’s different. Almost natural,” Satoshi points out, and Jun can’t help the happy jump his heart makes at these casually yet honest spoken words. “But with others I’m bad at it. I’m also not good at planning things. And I will need to do all of that, which is why I will be relying on you. I want us to reign this country together.”

 

“Wait a moment…” Jun’s eyes widen. “You want to do what?”

 

“I want to hand some important tasks entirely to you,” Satoshi says earnestly. “I need you.”

 

“Satoshi,” Jun stutters. “I can’t do that. I’m not good enough.”

 

“You are,” Satoshi says firmly. “I know you are. My father thinks you are. Jun-kun, I didn’t find the courage to ask you, because I can’t do it without you. I need you to agree.”

 

“I’m scared,” Jun admits. “What if I fail?”

 

“This is new for me too,” Satoshi points out. “Don’t forget that. We are in this together, and we can rely on each other. You can always ask me or also Sho and Kazunari or anyone else for help.” He takes Jun’s hands. “Please, say yes. I can’t do this alone.”

 

With Satoshi’s honest and open eyes and the way he phrased his question Jun can’t say no, although he knows it’s going to be hard work for him and will mean a lot of struggle with his confidence. But after all the things Satoshi did for him, he wants to pay him back – even if it isn’t much, he can at least do what he can. He just can’t let Satoshi down. “I will try to give my best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are almost at the end! OO I can't believe how far we came :D  
> So, Jun finally won an argument against Satoshi. (Who believed he could? :D) He can't even believe it himself, but Satoshi charms him with his pictures immediately afterwards, and shocks him with his proposal ^^


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally... the marriage! And the wedding night?

It’s going to be tomorrow. The day approached so soon that Jun feels it’s still like a dream, but it isn’t because everyone around him makes the biggest fuss possible. By now it seems like everyone is more nervous and anxious than he and Satoshi are.

 

Masaki and Sakamoto basically fuss over everything he does, and Sho and Kazu do the same with Satoshi. It’s the night before their wedding when Satoshi manages to sneak into Jun’s room. Jun thought it would be one of his friends or family members, hence he pretends he is asleep. Once he takes in Satoshi’s scent though, his eyes snap open. “It’s you,” he sighs in relief.

 

Satoshi grins. “They have been driving you crazy too?”

 

“Crazy is the understatement of the century,” Jun complains.

 

“Soon we are going to be married,” Satoshi smiles while he sits down next to Jun on his bed. “And then we’ll have all the time for ourselves.”

 

Jun chuckles. He wraps his arms around Satoshi’s neck, pulling him closer and biting into his earlobe softly. “I can’t wait to be able to spend some private time with you.”

 

Satoshi chuckles, pushing Jun down into the mattress and hovering above him. His hands wander over Jun’s waist, his touches leaving a prickling feeling on Jun’s body although he isn’t even touching any bare skin. Jun shivers lightly in anticipation. “Don’t tease me too much,” Satoshi whispers into Jun’s ear, grabbing his chin to kiss him passionately.

 

Jun can do nothing but kiss Satoshi back, his face held in place by Satoshi’s grip on his chin while Satoshi’s free hand draws pattern on Jun’s upper thigh now.

 

“Who is teasing who now?” Jun complains breathlessly once they draw apart.

 

Satoshi smiles. “Good thing we aren’t marrying in summer. I couldn’t have waited additional six months.”

 

“Don’t worry.” Jun turns to the side, eyeing Satoshi with what he hopes is a seductive look. He practised in front of a mirror, and Masaki gave him some advice already. It’s still different to do it for real. “From tomorrow on I’ll give it all to you. It’s all for you.”

 

Something inside Satoshi’s eyes flickers, his pupils widening slightly, eyes getting darker. Jun is surprised to see this look in his eyes, and even more surprised that he was the one who put it there. “Back to teasing, hm?”

 

He tickles Jun’s sides, until Jun pushes him away with a laugh, relieved that Satoshi relieved the tension by being silly. He wants to have his proper wedding night, although it might sound old-fashioned, and he knows others have sex even before marriage, but he wants to do it the traditional way.

 

“Ah,” Jun’s eyes light up as he remembers something important. “Here, I’ve made something for you.”

 

Satoshi looks at him in surprise when Jun hands him a little bag. It’s fine, light-coloured leather that he turned into a – hopefully pretty – little bag for Satoshi’s knifes. “Jun, this is amazing! Did you make it yourself!?”

 

Jun smiles proudly at the obvious joy and surprise in Satoshi’s eyes. “You like it?”

 

“Of course I do! It’s perfect! I’ve wanted something like that since forever. Did you make it?”

 

Jun nods. “I’ve realized I really enjoy designing things. Then I tried to actually sew something myself. I know it’s not a common occupation for a prince, but…”

 

“Who cares if it’s common or not,” Satoshi argues while he presses a kiss against Jun’s temples. Jun redoes the kind gesture by brushing through Satoshi’s hair softly. He can’t wait for them to be so intimate towards each other that he won’t feel embarrassed about doing something like this and instead be all natural about it. “As long as you have fun with it.” He grins. “We are going to be an unusual pair of kings.”

 

“Hopefully your father won’t wish he would have chosen someone himself,” Jun mumbles, not able to hide back his doubts.

 

Satoshi chuckles. “He is so happy to be able to spend some time with his precious Nagase-san that he won’t mind which one of his sons reigns the country.”

 

Jun smiles slightly, remembering what the king told him about Satoshi a while ago and how highly he spoke of him. He is pretty sure that Koichi sees the best choice in Satoshi by now. And Jun believes in Satoshi too. “You’ll be a great king,” Jun says honestly.

 

Satoshi is about to say something when the door flies open. “You are not doing anything dirty, are you?” Kazu calls into the room.

 

Sho’s head appears from behind. “We would like to pick our dear brother up to celebrate his last evening as a single man.”

 

Masaki shoves them aside and waltzes into the room. “I and Shun will do the same with Jun.”

 

Jun and Satoshi exchange a glance, then they chuckle. “See you tomorrow,” Satoshi says. “I’ll be the guy in the awful black velvet suit.”

 

“I’m the one in with the purple velvet jacket. I’ll be looking good,” Jun says dryly, making Satoshi laugh. He chuckles too. “I’m sure I’ll find you.”

 

Satoshi smiles warmly at him before he gets tugged outside by his brothers. Masaki grins. “Come, Jun, let’s go and get Sakamoto and Yamaguchi and take them along. Shun is here too.”

 

“I hope you won’t drag me to a party,” Jun asks carefully.

 

“No, but we’ll have good wine, and play stupid games.”

 

“Good wine?” Jun asks curiously.

 

“The best. A present from the king himself,” Shun intervenes happily.

 

“Yes, and we have caviar.” Masaki grins.

 

“As for the games, we thought about the one or other little dirty questioning game,” Shun points out with a smirk.

 

“Yes, which is why we totally have to drag Sakamoto and Yamaguchi along. Imagine Sakamoto’s face when we trick him into loosening a truth & dare game.”

 

Jun laughs suddenly. He wonders how it happened that he suddenly is so happy and relaxed, after years of living in the dark. When his father sent him to this place here, basically to get rid of him because he already has one child with the gift to look after the growth of their country, he felt lonely and left alone and like he wished it would be better for him to just die. Then he came here, and suddenly everything changed. “Let’s go,” he chirps.

 

It’s a fun evening, and Jun enjoys it wholeheartedly, just that he really doesn’t mind getting married and not being a single man anymore. But hanging out with his friends and seeing them tease each other is still wonderful.

 

Later that night before he goes to sleep Masaki brings him some tea. “You are probably nervous as hell,” he says with a soft smile. “Drink this. It might relax your nerves.”

 

“Thank you,” Jun says.

 

“Nervous?”

 

“More like… expectant,” Jun muses. “You know, such a huge festival, and on top of that the marriage and the crowning ceremony will be at the same day. I’m just…” His voice trails off.

 

“I know,” Masaki says softly. “But I’ll be here too. When you need something, don’t hesitate to tell me.”

 

“I hope I’ll manage to do well. All of it. Life and such.”

 

“I’m sure you will,” Masaki says firmly.

 

“So…” Jun says after a while. “You like Sho-kun?”

 

Masaki blushes deeply. “What are you talking about, silly little brother!?”

 

Jun chuckles. So it’s true. Masaki isn’t only staying because of him, but there is another motivation to stay longer than actually needed.

 

Well, time will tell.

 

 

~~~

 

 

Satoshi said he would be the guy in the awkward black velvet suit, but he isn’t awkward looking at all. He looks stunning, his dark hair slicked back slightly and a dazzling smile on his lips. The gaze in his eyes tells Jun that he likes Jun’s appearance too.

 

A carriage brings Jun to the ceremony hall, and Masaki accompanies him all the way. Jun doesn’t miss his father at all. He has Masaki, Yamaguchi and Sakamoto, they are his real family. And now he has a new one on top of that. Masaki squeezes his hand before letting Satoshi take it, and steps back while Jun joins Satoshi in front of Koichi and their priest.

 

The day passes like he is in a haze though, like a dream. He barely registers how Satoshi voices his oaths, twice this day, once for his marriage with Jun and once for his crowning ceremony afterwards. Just like Jun. And suddenly Jun realizes he is a full-fledged member of this country now, not only that, but married to a king and a king himself.

 

The marriage ceremony is held in private, just for the family and friends, and Jun can’t help the constant flutter of his stomach whenever Satoshi looks at him, when he puts the ring on his finger and says his vow and how happy he looks when Jun does the same. Somewhere in between Masaki and to Jun’s surprise also Kazu silently burst into tears while Sakamoto looks equally touched. Sho however smiles brightly and pats Masaki’s and Kazu’s backs.

 

Once they are officially married and Satoshi kisses Jun as his, they go outside on the balcony to wave at the masses of people gathered there. Satoshi even daringly presses a kiss against Jun’s temples, making everyone around them squeal in delight. There is a rain out of flowers and rice going down on them, and Jun can’t do anything else but laugh happily. When they indeed step outside to show themselves to the people in a closer distance Jun feels how little gifts and flowers are pushed into his hands, as congratulation from the people.

 

Jun smiles happily at everyone, his hand holding Satoshi’s comfortingly. He knows Satoshi doesn’t like huge gatherings like this, being surrounded by thousands of people and being the centre of the attention. Hence Jun decides he should show his support and do most of the talking. Sometimes he feels Satoshi squeezing his hand thankfully, happy to know he is doing things right.

 

The crowning ceremony is a lot more official and serious than their wedding though. It’s outside in front of everyone and Jun pulls all his concentration together to follow the correct protocol and remember everything he learned. The oath and rituals are difficult to say and follow, and he is still nervous about making mistakes. He sees Sho and Sakamoto – the ones who have been training with him the most – nodding at him sometimes, showing him a smile, and he knows he is doing well. Satoshi of course is magnificent, calm and composed. And he looks like he never did something else than reign this country.

 

“I can’t believe it,” Satoshi says when they have a tiny moment together after the crowning ceremony is over too and they are about to officially join the dinner and huge festivity. He wraps his arms around Jun and swings him around before kissing him. “Now you are really officially mine.”

 

“And you are mine,” Jun says proudly.

 

“Ah, you are so sweet,” Satoshi grins happily. “Come,” he takes Jun’s hand and leads him through he door. “Let’s celebrate a bit.”

 

“Yes,” Jun winks. “But don’t waste all your stamina with dancing.”

 

“Oh,” Satoshi smiles in amusement. “Believe me, I won’t.”

 

 

~~~

 

 

“You both look stunning today.” Koichi sits down next to Jun and raises his glass. “And you look really happy.”

 

“I guess it’s because we are,” Jun answers, clinking his glass with Koichi’s.

 

“You did well out there with the people,” Koichi points out. “You will be a great support to Satoshi. You complement each other well.”

 

“There is still a lot I have to learn though,” Jun points out. “I probably will make a lot of mistakes.”

 

“Yes, probably.” Koichi chuckles. “But that’s just normal. And you are both young, you will learn with every day. It’s a journey, you know?”

 

“Satoshi-kun will be a good king,” Jun states proudly.

 

“I think so too.” Koichi winks. “I feel like I can really leave this place in his hands.”

 

“So you are leaving?”

 

“Not forever,” Koichi explains. “But now that I’m finally free after decades, I would like to go on a trip with Nagase-kun. During the last year he has worked together with Sho and your Sakamoto-kun, so that they can be a proper advisor to the king.”

 

“Sho-san will take over the work as the king’s right hand?” Jun asks, eyes lightening up at the prospect of it. Sho is reliable and knowledged. Satoshi will have a great advantage to have him at his side.

 

Koichi smiles. “That’s the plan. It’s a difficult and important work, but I’m sure Sho will handle it well. Sakamoto-san will be at both your side for anything you need.”

 

“Which means he can still lecture me,” Jun jokes.

 

Koichi laughs “I doubt he will.” He waves a bit at Sakamoto, signalling him to come closer.

 

“Can I help you?” Sakamoto asks.

 

“Yes, you can drink with us,” Koichi jokes, apparently the prospect of going on a travel with Nagase really makes him happy.

 

Sakamoto chuckles and takes a glass with wine, raising his glass to Jun. “Congratulation, Jun-san, on your marriage and coronation. You will be a great king.”

 

“Thank you,” Jun smiles.

 

“I just told him that you will remain at his side,” Koichi points out.

 

Sakamoto nods. “Yes, Jun-san, in case you want me as an advisor, I’ll happily offer my services.”

 

Jun smiles. “To be honest, I was a bit worried that Nagase-san would leave too. Shun is still relatively new and not knowledged enough yet to work as an advisor, but with you, Sakamoto-san, it’s different. I can be at ease if you are still here.”

 

“Well, if that’s what you want, then I’ll be remaining at your side.” Sakamoto states.

 

“Just like that?” Jun asks in slight surprise.

 

Sakamoto smiles warmly. “You are my king now, Jun-san. But not only that, you turned into a person whose orders I’ll naturally follow.”

 

“I hope you still tell me your honest opinion sometimes,” Jun points out.

 

“If you ask me for it, I will.”

 

Jun nods tentatively. During the last months, right after he got sick and was bound to the bed, Sakamoto basically stopped lecturing him. He just voiced his opinion when Jun asked him directly. The revelation makes Jun blink in surprise. He hasn’t even noticed how their relationship changed and how Sakamoto took a step back and let him do his own decision. Not only that, but also respected his decisions. Jun’s cheeks flush in happiness that Sakamoto apparently sees him as grown-up and stable and smart enough to be his king.

 

 

~~~

 

 

“It feels weird,” Jun muses when they stand in front of the door leading them to their private chambers.

 

“Being married?” Satoshi wants to know.

 

“No, from now on living at this place,” Jun points out.

 

Satoshi smirks. “Then let’s make it less weird,” he teases before takes Jun by surprise and throws him over his shoulder to carry him through the door.

 

Jun laughs and squeals, while Satoshi wavers dangerously. “I’m taller than you, you idiot!”

 

“I’m stronger though,” Satoshi teases when he reaches their big bedroom and let’s Jun drop into their bed.

 

Jun laughs, rolling on his back. He stretches out his arms, to pull Satoshi into a hug. “I want to take a bath first,” he whispers.

 

Satoshi nods with an expectant smile. He pecks Jun’s lips before he can get up, and smacks his butt playfully, making Jun laugh. “Don’t take too long,” Satoshi teases.

 

 

~~~

 

Satoshi uses the other bathroom, getting rid of his stiff clothes and taking a swift bath before getting back to their bedroom. He is only wearing his pants while he carefully checks if he has everything prepared on the bedside drawer. When Jun comes back, he has only wrapped a towel around his hips. Satoshi pauses a bit, just taking in the sight in front of him. Jun’s shoulders are broad like a man’s, but his waist is smaller than other men’s, giving his whole body a delicious curve. He is lean but there are some signs of abs being seen. His skin is still damping slightly from the bath he took.

 

Jun blushes under Satoshi’s glance. “You are staring.”

 

“Of course I’m staring,” Satoshi says calmly, approaching Jun. “Do you even know how beautiful you are?”

 

Jun looks a bit flustered before he swallows slightly and smiles. He moves his finger over Satoshi’s prominent abs. “You are not bad either to be quite honest.”

 

Satoshi chuckles, wrapping his arms around Jun’s waist to pull him closer and kissing him. Before Jun might overthink anything he removes the towel from his hips and lets it drop to the ground, all the while he keeps kissing Jun, his hands moving over the soft and smooth skin of Jun’s hips. When he feels Jun’s hands grasping to his neck, his lips kissing him back hungrily, he decides it’s time to get more daring, his hand moving down Jun’s back and to his butt, kneading his buttocks, before moving a finger between his cheeks teasingly.

 

Jun gasps slightly but doesn’t pull back from Satoshi’s hug, amazing Satoshi by how much trust he obviously has in him. He swears to himself he is never going to disappoint his faith.

 

“You tell me when it hurts too much, will you?” he says softly while he pushes Jun towards their bed, making him lie down on his back. He kisses Jun’s stomach. “I’ll be as careful as possible, but it’s important for me to know you will voice it when you feel too uncomfortable and in pain.”

 

Jun nods, his fingers diving through Satoshi’s hair.

 

Satoshi takes his time to make Jun loosen up and relax into their first intimate contact. He kisses his stomach, placing little butterfly kisses everywhere before paying attention to his nipples, squeezing them lightly and sucking at them, until Jun moans. Jun hisses and moans at the same time when Satoshi bites into one of his nipples slightly, his muscles flexing under Satoshi’s touches. “Don’t hold back,” Satoshi commands. Jun’s nipples are sensitive, he might want to remember that for other nights. “I want to hear you.”

 

A whine escapes Jun’s mouth when Satoshi moves downwards, his lips brushing over Jun’s hard erection but moving away again, a hand grabbing his upper thigh and lifting it to kiss and suck at his inner thighs. “Satoshi,” Jun whines. “It’s so embarrassing.”

 

“Really?” Satoshi teases. “If you are embarrassed, you aren’t aroused enough.”

 

He smirks, his fingers wrapping around Jun’s dick before he moves his lips over his length teasingly. Jun throws his head back, moaning at the ministration. Knowing this is Jun’s first time, Satoshi decides to let him come for now so that the initial first pressure will be gone. He wraps his lips around Jun’s dick, sucking at the tip of it lightly before he increases the pressure, taking Jun's cock in his mouth completely and moving his head up and down in a fast pace. Jun’s fingers tug at his hair almost painfully, his moans filling the room. Satoshi doesn’t tease him much and lets him come without dragging out his orgasm.

 

Jun’s breath goes heavier, but Satoshi doesn’t give him time to relax and come down from his orgasm. He is back to sucking at Jun’s nipples and neck, his free hand moving between the mattress and Jun’s back, and lifting his hips slightly to move two fingers over his crack. Jun moans at that, his erection growing again. “You are so beautiful,” Satoshi whispers and presses a kiss against Jun’s neck. “Turn overf or me, will you?”

 

Jun nods, cheeks flushed and his eyes clouded with lust. He turns on his stomach, apparently not questioning anything anymore while Satoshi takes in the curve of Jun’s butt for a while. What a sight… Jun’s butt is well-formed, perky and tight. He lets his hands wander over it, kneading his butt cheeks teasingly before bending down and giving a tentative bite to one of them. Jun jumps slightly and moans. With a chuckle Satoshi licks over the abused spot and places little kisses all over Jun's back, before he angles for the little bottle with oil which he prepared earlier. He spreads a generous amount of it on his fingers before moving them over Jun’s crack, teasing his hole slightly. He probes Jun’s entrances until he feels the muscles relaxing slightly. Pressing a kiss against Jun’s back he carefully moves a finger into Jun. To his relief Jun doesn’t seem to feel uncomfortable with it yet. Only when Satoshi adds a second finger after a while it draws a hiss from Jun.

 

So tight. “You are doing so well, so wonderful, Jun,” Satoshi says softly. “Are you feeling okay?” He carefully moves his fingers to adjust Jun to the feeling while massaging his back.

 

Jun nods, and to distract him further Satoshi movies his free hand between Jun’s legs, brushing over the tip of his cock teasingly. Jun jumps and moans at the sudden touch. It’s almost adorable how natural he reacts to every of Satoshi’s touches, and Satoshi wonders just how bold he is going to be once he gets used to being intimate with him. Once he feels Jun relaxing around his fingers, he scissors them, twitching them slightly. He curls them until he touches something soft inside of Jun, making him squeal and moan. “Satoshi… there…”

 

“I know,” Satoshi says softly.

 

“Just take me already,” Jun whines impatiently.

 

“Not yet, my dear,” Satoshi says softly, well aware that Jun is going to be really tight, while Satoshi himself is built rather big for his small frame. He has to be careful not to hurt Jun. To add more friction and pleasure he adds a third finger making Jun writhe on the mattress, moaning at the sensation. “Does it feel good?” Satoshi teases.

 

“More,” Jun demands. “Satoshi, please, I’m ready.”

 

Jun’s desperate voice goes right down to Satoshi’s cock, making it twitch impatiently. He takes the bottle with oil again, spreading a generous amount over his cock until it’s slicked up fully. He wraps an arm around Jun’s hips, raising them slightly until Jun rests on his knees, head resting against his palms. Damn it, he looks so hot how willing he is giving himself to Satoshi.

 

Satoshi carefully pushes into Jun, inch by inch, trying to diffuse the pain by whispering encouraging words to Jun and stroking his sides. Jun pants heavily, gasping slightly, his muscles clenching around Satoshi’s dick. Although Satoshi has prepared him so properly, he still is really tight. “Jun,” he says softly, his hand moving to brush through Jun’s hair. He wanted to take Jun from behind to make it more comfortable for him, but he assumes that maybe Jun needs his eye contact. Without moving out of Jun he pulls him up into his arms, turning him over to lie on his back, his legs wrapped around Satoshi’s waist now. “Look at me Jun.”

 

Jun nods, eyes glued to Satoshi’s. Satoshi bends down to kiss him softly. “You are so wonderful,” he whispers. “Look how wonderful you are to me. I love you.” He brushes the tears from Jun’s cheeks, letting his lips wander over the soft skin. He keeps kissing and touching Jun, until he feels Jun relaxing, his arms suddenly wrapped around his neck to pull him closer.

 

“I’m okay,” Jun tells him softly, pressing his lips against Satoshi’s temples. “Just been overwhelmed.”

 

“I promise,” Satoshi says softly, while his free hand moves to Jun’s dick to stroke it to hardness again. “It will hurt less the next time.”

 

Jun smiles dazzlingly, his eyes shining with warmth. “I know. You are not hurting me, Satoshi. I’m ready now.”

 

Satoshi nods, giving a tentative snap of his hips which makes Jun gasp in surprise, a moan escaping his lips. Now that his muscles relaxed slightly, he doesn’t feel as tight around Satoshi’s cock anymore, making it easier for Satoshi to move. He starts slow, giving Jun the time he needs to adjust to the friction and movement inside him all the while he strokes Jun’s dick tightly. When Jun wraps his legs around Satoshi’s waist tighter, his pupils widened, the first drops of precum leaking his cock, Satoshi speeds up his movements, snapping against Jun’s hips strongly now. Jun moans, head dropping to the sight, signalling him that it’s alright to go rougher. Satoshi doesn’t hold back anymore, snapping his hips forward in a fast and strong rhythm. He gives Jun’s dick a few more strokes, feeling how Jun shudders beneath him as he comes a second time this night. His body goes slightly limp but his arms are still wrapped tightly around Satoshi’s neck. Satoshi snaps his hips forward strongly, moaning Jun’s name until he feels the tight knot in his stomach loosening and a white wave of bliss washing over him. His body shudders as he comes hard inside of Jun.

 

He takes a few seconds to regather his breath and pulls out of Jun carefully. Jun winces slightly, probably feeling the soreness settling in and Satoshi pulls him into his arm. “Jun, you are so wonderful. This was wonderful. Thank you.”

 

Jun snuggles against Satoshi’s neck. “Was it good?” he asks, sounding nervous.

 

Satoshi is shocked that Jun actually might think it wasn’t. “It was perfect,” he says with emphasis. "It’s all I wanted. I can’t wait for us to do it again, and again. Was it good for you, Jun? Didn’t I hurt you too much?”

 

Jun smiles happily. “No, it was wonderful. I was just a bit nervous because you have more experience than I do.”

 

“Jun,” Satoshi says softly. “Look at me.” Jun does, eyes locking with Satoshi’s. He blushes slightly. Satoshi smiles. “It was wonderful and I’m so happy you are mine now. I can’t believe that you and your precious beautiful behind are mine.”

 

Jun blushes. “My…what…”

 

“If only you knew how well-built you are,” Satoshi continues mercilessly. He partly wants to tease Jun to make him relax, but mostly it’s the truth. He smirks. “To be honest, I have tons of plans for this part of your body.”

 

Jun laughs all of a sudden, apparently his confidence returning again. “Feel free to do to it whatever you want.”

 

“Oh dear,” Satoshi chuckles. “I need to teach you not to say such things or you will find out, I might really do it.”

 

Jun chuckles. “Good that we have a lot of time.”

 

“Yes, dear, and it’s not like anyone is expecting to see us anyways during the next days,” Satoshi comments with a smile.

 

Jun chuckles. “True.”

“Besides…” Satoshi muses.

 

“Besides?”

 

Satoshi smiles. “I talked to my father, and he thinks it’s a good idea. Once everything settled in in a new routine, I thought we could go on a vacation. I want to show you more of the country - for you to see more of it, and learn more of it. Of course it’s still going to be work, but we’ll also have some private time.”

 

Jun’s eyes snap open. “Really?”

 

“Yes, what do you think? Do you want to go on such a trip?”

 

“Of course,” Jun says with so much motivation that Satoshi has to smile a how eager he is to learn more.

Satoshi nuzzles his nose into Jun’s hair before placing a kiss on his head.

 

“So,” Jun says after a while, batting his eyelashes teasingly. “How was that talk about doing it again?”

 

“Now?” Satoshi chuckles. “You won’t want to move the whole day tomorrow if I take you once more.”

 

“Didn’t you say no one expects to see us anyways?” Jun says sweetly. “Don’t tell me you are too old to make love to your hot young husband twice a night?”

 

Satoshi smirks dangerously, skilfully rolling on top of Jun and straddling his hips. “Oh, just you wait…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it - almost! I won't leave you without an epilogue to see how everyone is doing a couple of years later ;-) - including Masaki and Sho, and what Kazu is doing. Will Jun and Satoshi really have five children? I promise it will come someday this week!!
> 
> But I think Jun and Satoshi really deserved their happy end, didn't they? And to finally sleep with each other *lol*


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of drabbles about what happens after Jun's and Satoshi's wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a bunch of drabbles, covering parts of the fifteen years from Jun and Satoshi's marriage on. :-) (so,when I write "7 years later" I mean 7 years after the marriage, not after the previous drabble  
> I wonder if I can let this story go then or if I will eventually come up with another bunch of drabbles ^^

**#1**

It’s raining. Since two days now. Sho looks out of the window and pouts. “There goes our horse trip to the northern border.”

 

Masaki touches his arm softly. “Don’t worry,” he says warmly. “We can spend our weekend here and then travel to the border next time.”

 

Jun lets out a sigh when he hears them, he silently retreats before someone realizes that he is there and questions him as to why it’s raining so heavily in a time of the year when it’s hardly raining normally. He swiftly switches into a warm jacket and goes outside. A while ago Satoshi and Shun have added a little pavilion to his garden, so he is safe from the rain there.

 

When he settles down there, hair slightly wet from running through the rain, he snuggles against his jacket and stretches at one of the benches, listening to the sound of the rain against the roof of the pavilion. He loves this sound.

 

He falls asleep at one point, only waking up to someone tugging at his arm. When he opens his eyes, he looks directly into Satoshi’s worried eyes.

 

Jun frowns, but before he can say anything Satoshi has wrapped a blanket around his shoulders. “Your hair is wet, Jun,” he says in worry. “You walked through the rain here, right? Please let me take you back inside.”

 

Jun narrows his eyes, ready to argue but Satoshi beats him to it. “I’m sorry,” he says, fingers searching their way to Jun’s hand and stroking his palm. They feel warm. “For what I said yesterday. We can talk inside. So, let me take you inside, please?”

 

Jun sighs but reaches out his arms, smiling slightly when Satoshi picks him up. He pulls the blanket over Jun’s head and hurries back to the castle. It’s weird, Jun thinks, although they just had a fight with each other, it still feels so warm in Satoshi’s arms.

**#2**

**2 years later**

“Marry?” Satoshi stares at his brother in disbelief. “You want to marry!?”

 

“I think it’s a wonderful idea,” Jun says soothingly, noticing how his brother in law’s eyebrows are furrowed. “Satoshi is not judging your choice of partner,” he says.

 

Satoshi blinks in surprise, like it didn’t even cross his mind that someone might take his reaction for a disapproval or worse, decline. “Not at all, in fact I’m more than happy about your choice and I am happy for you. Kiko-san is a wonderful person. But…” he shakes his head. “I just can’t believe that you are marrying before Sho! That _you_ are marrying.”

 

“Well,” Jun winks towards Kazu knowingly. “Sometimes we just need to meet the right person, right?”

 

Kazu smiles brightly.

 

**#3**

Jun feels Satoshi’s dick buried deep inside him. He screws his eyes shut, hands clasping Satoshi’s shoulder to remain his balance.

 

“Satoshi,” he tries to keep his voice low. “We have a meeting in an hour.

 

Satoshi smirks against Jun’s neck. “Enough time for a quick round, don’t you think?”

 

Jun is beyond thinking anyway, with Satoshi is buried deep inside him, teeth biting his shoulder teasingly and fingers kneading his butt cheeks.

 

“I might even be able to take you twice,” Satoshi says with a promising smirk.

 

Jun clings tightly to his neck, not saying anything. He is scared his voice will give away just how much he wants Satoshi and how eager he is to have sex with him now, in a corner of his private garden, leaning against a tree and hidden from prying eyes thanks to the bushes around them.

**#4**

**3 years later**

 

“What would you say,” Jun’s heart jumps nervously when he reaches out his hand to touch Satoshi’s cheek. Satoshi pulls him closer into his embrace, wrapping the blanket around their naked bodies. “If…”

 

“If?” Satoshi asks softly, pressing a kiss against Jun’s temple.

 

Jun takes Satoshi’s hand into his, playing with his fingers. He feels nervous yet also full of anticipation. “If next year for Christmas we were three together?”

 

 

**#5**

**3 years later**

Jun feels at the edge constantly. What annoys him even more are his unpredictable emotions (just today in the morning he first cried buckets of tears over a cute puppy Kazu showed him, then got angry that Sho ate the last piece of eggs – although there was more to come – and then got emotional over the birds singing in front of his window right before he got mad at Satoshi for telling him he looks beautiful) – and with his emotions the weather constantly changes. But no one seems to care about the weather! The worst part is though that everyone is fussing over him like there is no tomorrow – Sho was about to basically cook him another pair of eggs himself, while everyone distracted him from the cute puppy, and constantly everyone is telling him that he shouldn’t worry.

 

It’s just before lunch, and Jun feels drained.

 

He retreats to a place he knows no one will look for him. The attic is pretty old and dusty, but warm and there is lots of weird interesting stuff up there, old furniture, toys pictures and alike. Jun sits down on a rocking chair there with a sigh. He has a book and a blanket with him, just enjoying the calmness around him. He is dozing off slightly, until he hears the door opening.

 

“Do you want to be alone, my love?” Satoshi asks softly.

 

“Are you alone or is someone with you?” Jun mumbles carefully.

 

“It’s just me,” Satoshi chuckles.

 

“Then I don’t mind some company,” Jun admits, blushing a bit when Satoshi approaches him and kisses him. He lets Satoshi sit down on the rocking chair now and settles down on his lap. “I’m not made for this,” Jun sighs. “I think I’m going crazy.”

 

“Really?” Satoshi blinks. “Because I think you are doing a wonderful job!”

 

“You can’t be serious,” Jun groans.

 

“I’m completely serious,” Satoshi says earnestly. “But I know everyone is probably driving you crazy. They are just so excited.”

 

“Hm,” Jun hums.

 

Satoshi kisses his neck before handing a wrapped box to Jun. Jun blinks curiously. “Open it,” Satoshi encourages him.

 

Jun follows his wish, curiously opening the box to reveal a little colourful and fluffy teddy bear. He blinks, nuzzling his nose against it. It feels so soft.

 

“You know,” Satoshi explains. “They drive me crazy too sometimes. And I’m sure soon everyone will shower you with presents, but _I_ want to be the first one to gift something to our little boy or girl.”

 

Jun looks at the bear in his hands, tears filling his eyes. He feels frustrated instantly. “Why am I crying!? I’m happy! So why am I crying?”

 

Satoshi smiles and hugs him from behind. “You are happy?”

 

Jun smiles. “Yes, of course!” He looks at the little stuffed bear in his hands, hugging it. Satoshi just gave him the very first present for the baby. It’s special.

 

 

 

**#6**

**Barely 4 years later**

 

“Jun,” Satoshi says softly, stroking Jun’s sweaty hair from his forehead. “You did so well,” he whispers. He has tears in his eyes. “You made a miracle happen. Thank you.”

 

Jun tries to blink the exhaustion away, reaching out one of his hands.

 

“Of course,” Satoshi smiles, kissing Jun’s forehead softly before he turns to the side taking a little bundle from the healer and laying it carefully in Jun’s arms. “It’s the most wonderful little girl ever.”

 

Jun’s voice feels hoarse when he tries to talk. “She is perfect.”

**#7**

**6 years later**

“Finally!” Jun chuckles while he hugs his brother tightly. “I’m so happy for you, Masaki!”

 

Masaki smiles. “It took me and Sho pretty long, didn’t it?”

 

“Well, there was nothing to hurry,” Jun states sincerely. “You and Sho had and still have plenty of time.”

 

“It’s going to be a small celebration,” Masaki says. “I don’t want to have a huge festival, and Sho doesn’t want one either. We just want to celebrate with our family.” He pauses. “Are you disappointed?”

 

“Not at all!” Jun blurts out. “You should celebrate your wedding like you want to. Just let me help with organising it.”

 

“You know,” Masaki admits. “I never really wanted to marry. It just wasn’t a concept I saw myself liking. But with Sho, and him being so patient and waiting for me to be ready for marriage, it’s different.”

 

“You won’t regret it,” Jun promises, hugging his brother tightly once more. “I’m so happy for you!”

 

“You said that already,” Masaki chuckles.

 

“I know, but it’s true.”

**#8**

**7 years later**

 

“Miki,” Jun says firmly, looking at his daughter earnestly. “Why are you not studying like you should?” He points at Kazu. “Uncle Kazunari was waiting for you, you know that?”

 

Miki lowers her head. “Papa and Uncle Sakamoto said I don’t need to study today if I feel tired.”

 

Jun and Kazu exchange a glance. Jun tries to control his anger, while turning towards Shun. “Would you please watch my daughter, Shun-kun. I need to talk to my husband and my advisor.”

 

Said culprits are in the salon together with Sho and Masaki who just returned from their honeymoon. Jun narrows his eyes when he finds Satoshi and Sakamoto looking down at some documents.

 

“You two,” he says firmly. “We need to have a talk.”

 

“Yes, indeed” Kazu agrees, frowning as well.

 

“You are spoiling Miki too much! Where does this talk come from that she doesn’t need to study?” Jun frowns. “I can’t believe this is coming from you out of all, Sakamoto-kun!”

 

“I can’t believe it either,” Kazu grumbles. “I always had to study, Satoshi and Sho made sure I did. And you-“ he points an accusing finger at Satoshi. “You were even stricter than Sho with me. Or may I remind you of that one time I sneaked away and you found me.” He pokes his cheek. “You know, I can still feel the sting of your slap!”

 

“You are exaggerating,” Satoshi stutters.

 

“Same goes for you,” Jun glares at Sakamoto. “You were lecturing me so much about the importance to study and wouldn’t accept me slacking off. I once pretended to be sick and you punished me for lying!”

 

Kazu crosses his arms in front of his body. “This is really ridiculous.”

 

“But,” Satoshi approaches Jun, a loving smile on his face. “She has your eyes, Jun.”

 

“Great,” Kazu snorts, pointing with his chin towards Sakamoto. “And what’s your excuse?”

 

“She has Jun’s eyes, and she is just as adorable as he was when he was a child,” he says softly.

 

“We really need to solve this,” Jun scolds them. “Because when the twins are here, I need to be able to rely on you!”

 

“The…” Satoshi stares at him. “Twins?”

 

Jun blushes instantly, he can’t believe he slipped like that. He wanted to have a private moment with Satoshi, and tell him in a romantic manner, not during an argument.

 

“Is this true?” Masaki’s eyes widen. He tugs Sho along and comes closer. “You are going to be parents again?”

 

“Yes,” Jun says shyly.

 

Satoshi laughs happily and wraps his arms around Jun. “I’m so happy, my love.”

 

Jun feels his heart jumping in happiness and love. At the same time he has to snort in annoyance. Here goes his plan to scold his man. As always. Still hardly able to win an argument.

 

 

**#9**

**7,5 years later**

 

“They are so cute,” Sho squeals. “And they look so much alike.”

 

Jun smiles. “Well, they are twins. Obviously they do.”

 

Sho takes the two boys in his arms, rocking them happily. He doesn’t even mind that one of them drools on his jacket. Kazu is sitting next to Jun, exchanging a glance with Jun. Jun gives him a nod, before turning towards Sho. “Do you want to become their godfather, Sho-kun?”

 

“I!?” Sho’s eyes widen. He looks at Kazu in surprise. “But I thought you would ask Kazunari first.”

 

“Kiko and I have enough work to do with our own boy,” Kazu snorts. “I’m not going to become these two’s favourite uncle!”

 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Jun adds softly. “I could also ask Sakamoto-kun or Shun-kun.“

 

“NO!” Sho blurts out. “I mean: yes! I want to!” He squeezes the two baby boys gently. “I’m going to watch over them!”

 

 

 

**#10**

**15 years later**

Jun sips at his cup with tea, smiling when Sakamoto wraps a blanket around his shoulders. “Should you really be outside, young king?”

 

Jun smiles slightly. “I’m not that young anymore,” he chuckles.

 

“35 is not old,” Sakamoto grins and sits down next to Jun.

 

Jun has battled a high fever recently. His last pregnancy with their fourth child was difficult and took a toll on his body. Jun has dreamed of having five children, but he and Satoshi were already gifted with four. He doesn’t want to ruin his health and body by forcing another pregnancy on it. He knows Satoshi doesn’t want to either, because to Satoshi he is still the most important person in the universe. And for himself it’s Satoshi who is the most important.

 

“I think,” Jun says after a while, watching how Satoshi is showing Miki how to fight. She has always been a little tomboy, she is going to become a strong woman once. The twins, two little mischievous boys, are meanwhile building a castle out of sand – their uncle Sho had built a sandpit for them. Jun rocks the little baby girl in his arms. “My family is perfect now.”

 

“No fifth child?” Sakamoto asks. Satoshi and Masaki probably sent him to talk to Jun because they were scared to do so themselves. It makes Jun roll his eyes inwardly. Sometimes it feels like they still see this innocent and too sensitive young teen in him.

 

“I want to see my children grow up,” Jun answers seriously, looking at the little baby girl in his arms gently.

 

Sakamoto nods in relief. When he sees Satoshi and the kids approaching he gets up and leaves them alone. Satoshi looks at Jun in worry, but the thick blanket around Jun’s shoulders makes him nod in relief. “Papa!” Miki immediately clings to him. “Aren’t you cold?”

 

Jun lets Satoshi take their baby girl before he helps Miki to settle on his lap. She is clinging to him a lot recently, probably she realized that she almost lost him. Jun wants to do everything to reassure her that he won’t leave her anytime soon. “I’m not cold,” he says softly. “I was actually thinking we should have a barbecue soon.”

 

“Oh, yes,” Satoshi exclaims full of motivation. “I could catch us some fish!”

 

Their twin-boys raise their hands. “We want too!” Sato claims. “Masa and I, help.”

 

“Yes, you can help,” Satoshi chuckles.

 

Satoshi sits down next to Jun, pulling him closer, apparently afraid that Jun isn’t warm enough. The gesture warms Jun’s heart immediately.

 

I want to see my children lead their lives, he thinks. He wants to see them grow up, maybe one day succeed him and Satoshi on the throne, marry, study and fulfil their dreams. And more than anything else he wants to become old together with Satoshi.

 

“You know what I’ve been thinking?” Jun asks.

 

“No,” Satoshi smiles. “It’s always been hard to read your thoughts.”

 

“I like even numbers,” Jun says.

 

Satoshi blinks.

 

“Just imagine we had five children, then one might be left out. Now they can play in pairs.”

 

He can see the tension leaving Satoshi’s body, his arm around his shoulder holding him even tighter.

 

“I have enough to do with three siblings,” Miki states bluntly.

 

“You are not doing anything!” Masa exclaims throwing a handful of leaves towards her and hitting Jun with them.

 

Jun tries hard not to grin while Satoshi looks at them sternly. “Listen boys,” he starts, and for a moment Jun thinks he is going to scold them, but then a mischievous grin appears on his face. “If you don’t behave, I will kiss your papa right now.”

 

Sato and Masa exchange a glance before grimacing. “EWWWWWW.”

 

Jun laughs. He suddenly feels happy. It’s the kind of happiness that is difficult to put in words. Like a feeling of warmth settling around him. He is not going to cling to a dream he had with 20. Reality is so much better anyways.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so hard to let this go *lol* I can't even believe it. I might come back to this and write another bunch of drabbles... who knows...  
> So, what do you think? It took Sho and Masaki long, right? And Jun built his own little family with Satoshi :D


End file.
